Under The Moon
by Zigglerkisses
Summary: Dean Ambrose is just a guy who's trying to get through life after heartbreak and hurt. Until a night in the woods changes everything forever. (Ambreigns Multi character)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! New fic time :) I had this planned out in my head for awhile, and just felt the need to finally do something with it. Enjoy!**_

The sound of blood rushing through his ears was all Dean could hear. The leaves and branches crunching underneath his feet was all he could feel.. but he still just ran. He couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He had managed to get himself lost deep in the woods, his senses on overdrive at the moment.

"I.. no this can't be happening. What the fuck is wrong with me" Dean hissed through his teeth as a sharp pain ran through his head and down his spine. Grabbing onto the closest tree, Dean finally stopped to try and breath. Finally noticing the blood running down his neck, he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve.

"No no no" He repeated to himself and hunched over.

He had no clue what was going on, he didn't remember anything that had happened within the past few hours. All he knew was that he woke up in a alley.. things were different. He felt different in more ways than one. Still trying to figure out why he woke up bloody, but had no implications of injury on his body. Just the blood rapidly seeping from his neck.

When he moved to this town just over five years ago, nothing exciting ever happened. It was a small town off the coast of Florida. Lots of people didn't know it existed, but lots of people lived there. Just like every town though, this one had its secrets. No one ever questioned them. They just left them alone and no one got hurt.

But tonight.. all Dean remembered was going to his favorite bar for a drink. He had a bad day and needed to relax. After that.. everything drew a blank.

Finally getting himself together, he stood back up and tried to walk, but it didn't work. He collapsed into a heap on the ground. Not knowing just how long he was laying there. Too weak to even move a muscle. It felt like his lungs were collapsing in on himself and his breathing quickly became fast and uneven.

It was still night time, the full moon shining brightly in the sky. Dean curled himself in the fetal position and tried to calm himself down.. until he heard footsteps. Hearing the leaves crunch almost a mile away.. _wait that's not possible_ he thought to himself, _i shouldn't be able to hear that._

Wincing, he heard the steps come closer. He closed his eyes tightly, not even noticing how rapidly his body was shaking.

Once he felt the other presence come into his own personal bubble his eyes involuntarily snapped open. Looking up slowly, he held his shuddered breath when he saw a man with grey eyes staring at him. The man bent down and looked over Deans body.

He noticed his tattoo shine in the moon light, it was almost mesmerizing.

"Don't worry.. i'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Roman"

"I..i'm Dean" he grit through his teeth, the pain getting worse again

"I'm gonna take you back to my place. Get you all cleaned up. Okay" Roman whispered gently.

Dean was really in no shape to object and he knew that. So he nodded his head weakly. Roman easily lifted him up and carried him through the woods.

They got to a small cabin minutes later. Dean mustered up the strength to look around. _Well i'm gonna get murdered_ he thought to himself.

Roman looked down and saw the worry in Deans face, he chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll be fine"

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Kicking it closed once they were in. He walked over to the couch and set Dean down softly. "I'll be right back" Roman cracked his neck and went into the bedroom.

Dean took it as a chance to figure out his surroundings. The cabin was small, but not cramped. It had a couch and a chair with a nice little fireplace. The kitchen was attached and it looked like a single bedroom was just down the hall.

Roman got back into the living room soon after, a change of clothes and a first aid kit in his hands. He smiled softly and helped Dean sit up. "So wanna tell me why you were in the woods at this time of night"

"You first" Dean hissed

"I was just going for a walk. Now explain" Roman opened the kit up, looking through it.

"I uh.. i don't know. I have no clue what happened to me. So i started running and i ended up there on the ground" Dean shrugged

Roman furrowed his brows and looked at Dean again, "What do you mean you don't know"

"I don't know! I'm not hurt" Dean looked down at his hands

Roman nodded and put the clean clothes next to him, "Put these on"

"Uh okay, but first.. can i ask why you are doing this for me?" Dean asked nervously. Still refusing to look at him.

"I saw you and couldn't leave you for dead" was Roman's only answer

Dean started to take his shirt off. After lifting it over his head, that's when Roman noticed them. The marks on his neck. And everything made sense. Dean saw the shock on Romans face and got worried, "Uh is everything okay?" he frowned

"Yeah. Yeah finish getting changed. I'll make you something to eat" Roman got up quickly and walked to the kitchen. Dean was confused, but agreed and finished getting changed. Meanwhile Roman was in the kitchen cursing to himself. He should have known really. Dean was hungry.. he needed something other than food, but right now that'd all Roman could give him. Hopefully his stomach could handle it.

Deciding on soup, Roman started it and got a cloth out. Wetting it, he walked back to Dean who was now changed but slumped in a ball.

"Here let me" he whispered and dabbed at the blonds sweat covered face.

Finally getting the chance to actually look at Roman, Deans breath got caught in his throat. His long black hair, beautiful grey eyes.. wow this guy was just too pretty.

Roman finished and stood up, going back to check on the soup. Another surge of pain washed through Dean, he groaned and fell to the floor. Roman turned and ran to him, "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. What the fuck is happening to me. I swear i'm not on any drugs" he winced again and screwed his eyes shut. Reaching up to touch his neck, Roman stopped him and forced him to lower his hand.

"Just relax, it'll be over soon"

Dean opened one eye to look at him, "How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing. But you need to calm down your heart rate."

To say Dean was 'confused' would be a huge understatement, but he listened to Roman and tried his best to calm down. Honestly Roman didn't know what he was doing. As soon as he saw those bites he should have kicked Dean out. This was dangerous, but at the moment he really didn't care about the consequences.

Placing a bowl of soup in front of Dean, he waited to see if he could eat it. But just like he expected, after the first bite Dean was gagging and pushing the bowl away.

"I'm sorry Roman.. i can't eat that"

"No it's okay. But you stay put, i'll be right back" Roman took the bowl and put it in the sink. He ran a hand through his hair. Looking outside, the moon was still shining. Roman licked his lips and looked back at Dean, "I just have to go outside for a minute." he called

Dean threw a thumbs up and fell back on the couch.

When Roman got outside, he sniffed at the air. His eyes going almost gold. Smelling a deer not too far away, he started running. It didn't take him long to catch and kill it. He hated doing this, but at times like right now it was needed. He drained some of it's blood and out it in a bottle. Dean would die if he didn't get this in his system right now. He ran back to the cabin and quickly washed himself off outside before going in.

"Um Dean. We need to talk" Roman slowly walked over to him. Hiding the bottle behind his back. Dean moved to sit up

"I forgot to ask, what's your last name?" Roman sat in front of him

"Ambrose.. Dean Ambrose" he managed to mumble

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Roman Reigns" he smiled, "So Dean. I don't want to freak you out or anything, but i have something for you to drink. I can't guarantee it'll fix everything.. but it'll make you feel a bit better"

Dean just stared at him, a mix of worry and confusion clearly planted on his face. "Okay"

Roman expected more of a struggle, "Do you trust me?" he reached behind his back slowly. Dean nodded and bit at his thumb. Roman took a deep breathe and handed the bottle to him. The thick red liquid filled to the top.

"What the fuck" Dean made a face

"Just drink it" Roman nodded. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, taking it out he saw Randy's number. "Drink up. I gotta take this" he got up and answered the call, "hey dude"

"Hey what are you doing?" Randy asked on the other end.

"Not a lot.. you know, the usual" Roman scratched the back of his neck.

"We should go hunting" Randy chuckled

"Nah not tonight.. not in the mood" Roman lied

"You got someone over there?"

"No" Roman answered a little too quickly. "Uh okay.. well once you stop acting so weird call me. Oh have you heard anything from Jacobs and his idiots?"

"No they've finally left us alone.. for now" Roman said awkwardly. Thinking about Dean and what had happened to him. "Okay well i'll let you go. Probably see you tomorrow" Randy sighed

"Yeah sounds good. Bye" Roman quickly hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked back out to Dean. His eyes widened when he saw the empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. Dean was sitting up, shaking slightly. His hand tapping at his shoulder blade.

"Are you okay?" Roman sat back on the chair, watching Deans every move.

"Roman.. what the fuck did i just drink?" he refused to look at him

Roman rubbed a hand over his face, "Do you really want to know?"

"No. But i need to. You obviously know what's going on because i sure as hell don't. That.. made me feel better. So what was it?'

"You need to listen to me okay? You trusted me to come here and drink that. So you need to trust me on this" Romans face turned serious.

"Okay just tell me already i'm already freaking out. Spill it!" Dean raked a shaky hand through his hair. Roman took a minute to gather this thoughts and figure out how he was going to say this. "I.. the reason i found you in the woods.. where you were.. i smelled you. I was getting ready to go out patrolling.. and i could smell you from here. I think someone turned you. You drank deer blood. It was all i could get right now"

Roman tried to say as quickly as possible. Deans eyes widened and a look of pure horror crossed his face. "What the fuck are you saying, Reigns?"

"You're in the beginning stage.. you're transitioning into a vampire, Dean. I'm not like you though. I'm a werewolf"

 _ **Get ready for Ambreigns y'all. Short and sweet! Anyway here it is! I really hope you enjoyed this, if you want more i'll upload more. This will probably only be a 10 chapter thing. And there will be a lot of characters in it. From WWE/NXT.**_

 ** _Remember to review and let me know your thoughts!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

Dean stayed still for a moment, just staring at Roman. Trying his hardest to.. understand what had just been revealed to him. Until he started laughing, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Roman sighed and ran a hand across his face, "Not really.. but it's true"

Dean was still laughing, his breathing uneven again as the pain in his head got worse. He groaned and closed his eyes. "Do you have any friends or family i can call later?" Roman moved closer

"My friend Sami" Dean hissed through his teeth

"Okay you need to try and sleep with that blood in your system."

"How do you know?" Dean opened his eyes again and looked at him. "I don't. It was different for me, there were different circumstances. But I've been around long enough to know some things. Sleep. I'll just be in the bedroom" Roman grabbed a blanket and threw it over Deans body.

Dean just nodded and moved to lay down, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Roman stayed put and watched him fall asleep before getting up and going to his room, attempting to relax.

Roman woke up hours later to screaming. He got out of bed and raced out to Dean, who was now on the floor clinging to the side of the couch.

"Dean.. Dean look at me" Roman knelt down, being careful not to get too close.

"What the fuck is happening to me!"

"I told you.. now open your damn eyes and look at me" Romans voice was now stern. When Dean finally looked at him, Roman fell back a bit. His eyes were going dark and the veins underneath way more prominent than before. "I'm gonna go get you more blood. Stay there Ambrose" He got up and ran outside.

He didn't know what he was even doing. Inwardly he was freaking out. He'd be in so much shit if anyone from his pack ever found out. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Roman quickly smelled out a deer not too far away. He raced towards it and did the same thing as before.

When he arrived back at the house, Dean was still in the same position. Roman handed him the bottle and sat down on the floor. Dean looked at the bottle and made a face before gulping it down. "You need human blood right now. If i could get it for you i would" Roman frowned.

"Honestly why are you helping me Roman? I guess i have to believe you now.. but like we don't even know each other"

Roman sat on the floor again, against the coffee table. "I don't know. I was just going to make sure you didn't die out there. Now i feel the need to help you. You obviously don't know about anything"

Dean nodded his head weakly, "Well thank you"

"No problem. So that friend of yours.. do you want to call him?" Roman took his phone out of his pocket, handing it over. Dean nodded and dialed Sami's number.

He finally answered after a few rings, "Hello?" He sounded exhausted

"Uh hey dude" Dean let out a deep breath

"Oh my god Dean! Thank god. Where are you?" Sami let out a exasperated sigh

"Just out by route 67. In a cabin just off the side of the woods.." Dean and Roman made eye contact the entire time. "What the fuck are you doing over there?" Sami yelled, startling Dean. Roman could hear everything, he immediately felt uneasy.

"I'm coming to get yo-" He was cut off by Dean, mid sentence

"No! Not until tonight. I promise i'm fine. Just come tonight" Dean let out a frustrated sigh and hung up. Roman raised his eyebrows and put the phone next to him on the floor.

"So is this your actual house?" Dean crossed his legs

Roman smiled and shook his head, "Nah. I live in town. I just come here when i need to"

"Hunt" Dean interrupted him

"And patrol. Or if i just need to get away" Roman continued.

"So there are others like you" Dean bit at his bottom lip. Still staring right at the Samoan. "Yeah. And others like you" Roman grabbed the hair tie off his wrist and put his hair in a bun. Looking at Dean though.. his messy hair, the stubble on his face.. he couldn't help but smile to himself. _Man he's cute_ he thought

"Sleep. I'll wake you up in a bit" he finally said. Dean looked like was wanted to ask more questions, but agreed anyway. He got back on the couch and laid down. Roman stayed where he was, deciding to watch over the blond as he slept. His thoughts running wild on him now, he didn't know what to do. He had to make sure Dean was okay and stayed okay. The curiosity now taking over, who would turn him and just.. leave him there to die. It was bad enough he didn't know anything supernatural actually existed.

As Roman almost drifted off to sleep, his phone buzzed. He growled and grabbed it, it was a text from Dolph.

 _-Dolph-_

 _Bro, what's up? Randy said you were acting weird_

Roman chuckled to himself and shook his head.

 _-Roman-_

 _I'm not acting weird. Don't worry about me, i'll call you later._

 _-Dolph-_

 _Okay make sure you do._

He finally fell asleep, waking up hours later. He looked outside, the sun was starting to set and it was already almost dark outside. "Dean wake up" he gently shook him. Dean finally woke up, he looked completely defeated. Well he looked dead.. literally.

"Should i call him?" Dean mumbled. Roman nodded and gave him his phone. As soon as he dialed the number, Sami answered, "I'm on my way" with that he hung up.

Roman stood up and helped Dean. "I'll give you my number.. in case you need anything" he muttered.

"Thank you" Dean croaked out

Not even 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Roman helped Dean walk over to it. He was still weak and shaking slightly. When they got to the door, Roman opened it. The look that fell over his face was almost comical when he saw Sami standing there. Sami's eyes widened and he reached out to grab Dean away from Roman. "You.. get away from him" he hissed

Roman smirked, "I saved his life. You got no right tell me shit, Callihan"

Deans head snapped over to Roman, his eyes wide. "How do you know his last name?"

"We've had a few run ins, don't worry. You better go, need to eat again" Romans eyes softened when he looked at Dean.

"Yeah and besides, it smells like a damn dog in here" Sami pulled Dean away. He looked back to see Roman still watching them, his body visibly tense. It was almost frightening.

When they got into the car, Sami didn't even wait for Dean to put his seat belt on before ripping away from the cabin.

"Tell me what happened, Ambrose. Did he hurt you?"

"What? No of course not. I don't fucking know what happened last night. I ended up in the woods. He helped me.. it's because of him i'm alive right now" Dean argued, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened? Were you drunk?" Sami tensed up again

"No! For fuck sakes, i went for a drink. I was perfectly fine. I don't remember anything from after that. I'm fine. The only thing i came out of it with were these" Dean pointed at his neck.

Sami looked over quickly and almost swerved off the road. He pulled over and stopped the car, "What the fuck. Let me see"

Dean frowned and turned his head to show him. "We need to get you some blood. Did Reigns feed you anything?" Sami looked the bites over and turned back to the road. Starting the car, he sped down the dirt road. Dean was too in shock to say anything, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open. "What the fuck dude!" He finally spit out.

Sami was holding onto the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. "I asked you a question"

"Yeah, yeah he went out and killed some deer or whatever. He made sure i had something in me. But tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

"Did he tell you anything?" Sami trailed off. "He told me i'm transitioning or whatever and that he's a wolf. That's it. Now tell me how you know this shit and how you know who he even is" Dean almost screamed.

"I'll tell you when we get out of this part of town and back at my place" with that, Sami relaxed a bit and turned the radio on. Dean shook his head and leaned back against the seat. He was starting to feel weak again, his brain felt like it was pounding against his skull.

He really didn't know what was going on anymore, but Sami knew everything. Honestly he felt pathetic and weak for being kept out of the loop.. now this was happening to him.

They got back to Sami's condo, he helped Dean walk knowing he couldn't right now. When they got inside, Sami set him down on the couch. "I'll be right back" he whispered and went downstairs. Dean groaned when a wave of pain washed through his body.

Sami returned a few minutes later, a blood bag in his hands. "Uh you need to drink this. It'll make you feel better. Then we can talk" he handed the bag to Dean who just stared at it.

"When did you get turned?" Dean asked, his voice low and full of venom

Sami wiped a hand across his face. He sat down and carefully looked at Dean, who refused to make eye contact.

"A few years ago, when we lost touch. I left because i didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you, so i left. And when i figured it was safe i came back" he could see the hurt and confusion in Deans face.

"Who else.."

"There are lots. But uh, you know.. Jimmy Jacobs.. Seth.." he tried to say quietly

Dean whipped his head up, "Seth? Rollins? The guy who i used to fucking date?" he hissed

Sami flinched, "Yeah him. I wanted to tell you, but i couldn't. You need to believe me.."

Dean squeezed the bag, starting to get angrier by the second. "Why don't you like Roman?" he slowly looked up at Sami. "He's a wolf. He's scum. His pack is just as bad" Sami spat

"But he's a nice person and helped me out" Dean furrowed his brows.

"He's a wolf"

"I don't care" Dean put the bag of blood down and hobbled to the door. "Dean wait! You need to drink it" Sami tried to chase him, but Dean just shook his head and left. In all honesty, he had no energy left. He felt like he was going to die.. again. But he didn't want to be near Sami right now. He just couldn't be.

Every step hurt more than the last, his energy now completely gone and the fire in his lungs was back. He managed to make it down to the bar, it was empty inside, thankfully. Basically falling through the door, he was gasping for breath.

"What the hell" He heard someone yell. It was Carmella, one of the bartenders. "Dean? Dean are you okay?" she yelled for Enzo and Cass, the owners of the bar and her boyfriends.

"What happened?' Enzo came into view

"I don't know! He collapsed through the doors!" Carmella was freaking out. Cass finally ran over and looked at Dean on the ground, Carmella was holding his head and was holding onto his hand.

"Mella, go get a wet cloth. 'Zo help me get him to the back" he calmly instructed

They did as they were told, once Dean was in the back Cass rushed to the front and placed the 'closed' sign in the window.

"Dean talk to me" Carmella whispered, patting his forehead with a wash cloth. Enzo sat beside them and looked Dean over. Immediately noticing the puncture wounds in his neck. Turning around to Cass, he nodded. Cass turned around and disappeared into the basement.

He was now sweating and the pain was worse than before. "Do you know what is happenin' to ya?" Enzo looked down at him.

Dean just nodded his head. He couldn't speak. Enzo and Carmella looked at each other and frowned, they'd known Dean for years. He always came to the bar to unwind and relax. They hated seeing him like this, they knew the feeling all too well after going through almost the same thing. Cass appeared behind them, a small bag of blood in his hands. Enzo moved over so he could sit beside Dean.

"Dean you needa drink this, dude" he said lowly. Dean managed to move his head, he groaned when he saw the bag. "I.. don't want to"

"You're going to die if you don't" Carmella sighed

"I don't care" Dean closed his eyes tightly. "Well we aren't letting you die on our floor, so drink the damn blood"

Dean swatted it away when Carmella tried to lift it to his mouth.

"Is there anyone we can call.. Sami?" Cass sighed

"No!" Dean almost yelled, the all frowned. Feeling hopeless. Dean tried to move, it didn't work well, but it was an attempt. As he tried to roll over, the piece of paper with Romans number fell out of his pocket. Cass noticed and picked it up. He discreetly showed it to Enzo, who just nodded. Cass slipped out of the room and picked up the phone. Dialing the number

It rang a few times until Roman finally answered. "Hello?"

"Oh.. Roman?" Cass furrowed his brows

"Oh hey Cass, what's up?"

"Well we have Dean Ambrose here.. i found your number in his pocket." Cass scratched the back of his head. "Is he okay?" The worry prominent in Romans voice.

"No not really. He's refusing to eat, i don't know if he's make it much longer if he doesn't"

"I'll be right there" Roman grunted and hung up.

Cass took a deep breath and put the phone back on the shelf. Carmella and Enzo were still trying to get Dean to eat, although it really wasn't working. Dean was as stubborn as they came. And this proved it. Carmella made sure to wipe his forehead down as much as possible. He had a vice grip on her hand, which she didn't even seem to notice.

The door swung open and Roman walked in. He saw Dean on the floor, basically gasping for breath. Cass, Enzo and Carmella moved away immediately.

Roman bent down and forced Dean to look at him. "Dean.. it's Roman" he said as gently as possible. Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Samoan. "There we go" Roman cooed

"Please, Ambrose. Drink this blood. It's human. You need it. You need to finish transitioning. Then all this pain will be gone"

"I don't care if i die. I don't want this" Dean coughed.

"For me. Then do this for me. I'll help you in every way possible after you drink this blood" he raked a hand through Deans sweaty hair.

Dean mumbled something under his breath that no one in the room could understand, and grabbed the bag. He ripped it open and drank it all. Roman leaned back on the heels of his feet and sighed. Cass, Enzo and Carmella were watching with wide eyes. Once Dean was done, he gagged a bit, but relaxed. Roman grabbed the cloth and wiped away the excess blood on his lips. "Sleep"

Dean rolled over to the best of his abilities and closed his eyes. Roman got up and walked over to the table. Enzo and Cass pursed their lips. "Do you wanna drink?" Carmella asked softly. He just nodded, they went to the front of the bar and got some drinks out.

"Does he.. so he knows what you are?" Cass whispered

"Yeah i told him last night" Roman replied.

"How.. who did it to him?" Carmella poured some rum into a glass. "No clue, found him in the woods. Gave him some deer blood to hold him over. Callihan came by earlier to get him" Roman shrugged

"We asked if he wanted us to call him.. he was frantic and refused. I wonder what happened between the two" Enzo took a sip of his drink. Roman bit his lip, "When he saw me he definitely wasn't too happy. I wonder if he has told Jacobs yet"

"Probably not, he's smarter than that. But ya know Jimmy. He knows everything that happens in this town."

Cass and Roman had been friends for a long time, he's known Enzo and Carmella almost as long. Before meeting Dean, they had been his only 'vampire' friends. That's because they didn't run with Jimmy and his group. They kept to themselves and stayed away from the drama as much as possible.

They heard Dean stirring and decided to check up on him. He was now sitting up, clutching onto his head. "The pain will subside" Carmella went to sit by his side again.

"So i guess you three.. are.. yeah" he still couldn't find it in himself to say the word. It caused everyone to chuckle, "Yep" Carmella and Enzo said in unison.

Roman walked over to sit on the other side, suddenly his face went pale. "Uh you don't look too good" he quickly got up and got a waste basket to set in front of Dean. As soon as he put it down, Dean began heaving out all the blood that was in his stomach. It sounded painful. Roman rubbed his back, trying his best to soothe him. Once Dean was done, he shoved the trash can away and laid back down.

"You need to keep feeding" Cass said from the table he and Enzo were sitting at

"Why didn't it stay down" Dean groaned

"It's the first time you drank human blood, it's different than animal blood. Your body needs to adjust" Roman reassured him.

Suddenly the door was ripped open, Sami was standing there, he looked furious.

"What the fuck are you doing Reigns"

 _ **Whoop there it is. Lol i hope y'all liked this! Just a warning, i won't go into detail but in the next few chapters etc there are gonna be mentions of suicide. Nothing is detailed about it, it's just stated that certain people wanted to die. If that makes any sense. Remember to review ! let me know your thoughts. Thank you x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Hey guys! Quick update, eh? Well i was just too excited and needed to get this out. Especially after i was all up in my feels because of MITB. Things get kinda.. heavy this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Roman raised his eyebrows and smirked, "What does it look like? I'm helping my new friend?"

Sami scoffed, "You're no friend of his. Now run along to Orton and Ziggler." he walked over to Dean, startling Carmella. She backed off and went to stand with Enzo. Roman growled and looked at Dean one last time before leaving.

"I'm gonna take him back to his place" Sami picked Dean up. Cass wanted to object, but Carmella and Enzo stopped him from saying anything.

Sami brought Dean back to his car and drove away. He reached into the backseat and pulled out a bottle of blood, "Drink up"

"I just finished puking up that shit" Dean hissed

"I don't care. Drink it, you need it" Sami left no room for argument

Dean hesitantly grabbed it and gulped it down. Sami let out a content sigh and focused on the road. "Ambrose for your own good.. i'm telling you now, don't start shit with Reigns"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. He's a good friend"

"You just met him.."

"I trust him. He saved my life."

"Whatever Dean. We're here, you need to shower" Sami parked the car in the driveway. He got out, waiting for Dean to as well. When he finally hobbled up to him, they were silent until they got into the house. "Seriously you smell like a dirty dog" Sami made a face and turned the TV on. Dean rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

He felt a bit better, regaining some strength finally. And he hasn't thrown up that last bottle of blood yet. Yet all he could think about was one person.. Roman. Of course by chance he'd get called and rush right over. He still couldn't believe any of this, vampires.. werewolves.. those are things he used to read about as a child. Now he was the one being forced to drink blood just to survive.

But he wasn't lying about what he said earlier, a part of him wishes they'd just let him die. "No i can't think like that" he whispered to himself. Getting in the shower, Dean quickly washed himself, not wanting to spend a lot of time in there just in case.

When he got back downstairs, Sami was on the phone. "No don't worry about it. I'm just spending the night with Dean, i'll see you guys tomorrow" he hung up and quickly turned around

Dean frowned, "Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Nah don't worry. Come relax. We can talk about anything you want to know" Sami moved over, allowing Dean to sit.

 **X**

"Fucking Callihan. I hate him" Roman muttered to himself as he got in his car. His phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. He cursed under it breath and answered it, "Yeah?"

"Well you sound happy" Randy snorted from the other end

"Whatever. What do you want?" Roman growled

"Relax Reigns, just wondering where you are. Dolph and i are at your place and well.. you're not"

"I'm just down the road. Be right there" Roman rolled his eyes and hung up

When he arrived at his condo, Randy and Dolph were waiting outside. "Finally, where the hell were you" Dolph looked over at him and put his phone down. "I was out, don't worry about it" Roman walked past them and opened the door. He walked in and turned the lights on, Dolph and Randy right behind him. Making themselves comfortable on his couch.

"No seriously.. dude what's going on with you? You're acting weird and there is blood on your shirt" Dolph got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm not acting weird, i'm fine. And i cut my arm open earlier, i guess i didn't notice that i got blood on myself" Roman lied. Getting beers from the fridge.

"Are you seeing somebody?" Roman slithered up to them, deciding to join in.

"No i'm not, now drop it." Roman snarled. Randy didn't believe him, Dolph just backed off, changing the topic. "So have you talked to Sasha?"

Roman furrowed his brows, handing them their beers. "No i haven't. Have you?"

"I did the other day, but you know how she gets. I'll try and call her tomorrow" Randy shrugged his shoulders, "Where has Tyler been?" Roman sat down on the closest stool, "He's been around. You know he doesn't usually contact us unless he needs something"

Roman took a sip of his drink, trying to concentrate on his friends.. but he couldn't. HIs mind was stuck on Dean. He needed to know if he was okay. Obviously he doesn't want to be around Sami right now.

"Dude you smell weird" Dolph sniffed the air

"Well i was at the cabin and haven't showered yet" Roman defended himself

"Dolph put his hands up, "Okay bro. I was just saying"

"I'm gonna go shower. You guys can stay and watch TV or whatever" Roman got up and went upstairs. Once they heard the water start, Randy and Dolph just looked at each other. "You know what he smells like.. right"

"Vampire"

"I don't know what the fuck he's thinking, but he better knock it off" Randy growled. They watched whatever they could find on TV until Roman came back downstairs. "What are you watching?" Roman asked, tying his damp hair up.

"I honestly have no clue. There's nothing decent on. We'll check Netflix" Dolph yawned

"You can crash here. It's late" Roman looked between his friends.

"Sounds good. I'm tired" Randy ran a hand across his face.

 **X**

"So.. how did you hide it from me so long?" Dean nibbled on his lip, refusing to make eye contact with Sami. "It was pretty easy. You were kinda oblivious. Even if it did only happen like a week before i left. So uh, do you know how turned you yet?"

"Nope. Not at all. I already told you i don't remember anything"

Sami shook his head, trying to understand. He needed to know how did it.. who basically ruined his best friends life. "Well you should sleep while you can. I'll wake you up in a bit when you need to eat" he patted Deans shoulder.

Dean still had so many questions to ask, but he knew he needed to sleep. His head still hurt and his insides felt like they were turning to dust. He stomped up the stairs without another word.

Sami waited until Dean finally fell asleep before sneaking out of the house, Meeting up with Jimmy just down the road, "Ah there you are" Jimmy smirked, "Finally got away from Ambrose"

"He's sleeping so make it fast" Sami pulled his coat on.

"He's one of us now, i heard" Jimmy sat on the curb. "Yeah he's just not done..changing yet. I've given him blood that he finally drank." Sami sighed, sitting beside him.

"Where did you find him"

"He was.. uh at Reigns' cabin" Sami whispered. Jimmy's head whipped up and over to him, his eyes went wide. "What the fuck was he doing over there" he almost yelled

"I don't know! I guess Reigns saved him when he got lost in the woods"

"Well he better stay away from Reigns and his pack"

"I already told him that" Sami ran a hand through his hair. Feeling completely defeated. "Good. Did you tell him who else.. is like us?" Jimmy calmed down a bit. "Yeah he wasn't happy with me at all" Sami groaned into his hands.

"Well you better get back to him. We'll have to all meet up soon" Jimmy stood up, then he was gone. Sami swore at himself and went back to Dean. He quietly closed the door behind him and went to check on him. He was still sleeping in his bed. Although he was visibly shaking and his face was scrunched up.

"Ro..Roman you gotta help m-" he mumbled and rolled over

Sami raised his eyebrows and backed out of the room. He raked a hand through his hair and cursed. Of course Dean would be dreaming about the wolf. He shook his head, deciding to just watch TV until it was time to wake Dean up.

 **X**

It was 10 in the morning when Dean got woken up. He was in pain and was extremely hungry. Sami knocked on the door and walked in. A bag of blood in his hands. He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed it to him. Dean took it and held it for a few minutes before finally sipping at it.

"This is fucking gross"

"You'll get used to it. It'll start tasting better soon" Sami patted his leg. "You should have just let me die" Dean mumbled between his sips. "Don't say that shit Ambrose" Sami grimaced

"Well it's true! Like fuck, did you even care about me when you got up and disappeared for almost 2 fucking years!" Dean yelled, getting angry again.

"Of course i did! You have no idea how hard that was on me!"

"I still remember that day clearly.. Seth broke up with me.. you said your goodbyes, then that was it. I was all alone" Dean looked down at his hands. "We had no choice! If i could have, you know i would have told you" Sami huffed

"Okay" Was Deans only reply. If he said anything else, he knew he'd break down. And he wasn't going to allow himself to do that. So he finished the blood without another word.

"Do you wanna go meet up with Jimmy?' Sami asked cautiously

"I can't stand that fucker, but sure. I don't care" Dean tossed the empty bag into the trash can

Hours later, Sami and Dean were on their way to Jimmy's place. Dean had a feeling _others_ were going to be there as well but he tried not to think about it. He was mentally and physically exhausted as it was. Sami knocked on the door and Jimmy answered it quickly

"There you are! Come in" He smiled, staring particularly at Dean while stepping aside.

They walked into the house and Dean looked around, his eyes landing on none other than his ex.. Seth was just sitting in the living room. Their eyes met and Dean felt like the air got knocked right out of him, his mind going right back to that night.

 _"No.. no what do you mean you can't do this anymore" Dean yelled_

 _"I just can't. I'm sorry i have to go and i don't know when i'll be back. Please don't wait for me. I need to go" Tears fell down Seth's face. Dean was biting back tears, it really didn't work though. His body was rapidly shaking and he couldn't breath._

 _"We've been together for over 3 years.. Seth you can't do this to me right now"_

 _"I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You know that baby. But i have no choice. I need to go. Maybe when i come back we can try and fix this." Seth stopped packing his bag to cup Deans face. He gave him one last kiss before walking out of the house.. their house._

 _As soon as the door closed, Dean fell to the floor. Allowing himself to break down completely. He honestly didn't know what just happened. Sami left, Seth left.. he had no one._

Sami shook Dean and brought him back to reality. "Dude are you okay?" he forced him to look him in the eyes

Dean held a stoic expression on his face, but eventually nodded. "I'm fine. So what did you want" he turned to Jimmy, crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing in particular. I heard the news.. just wanted to see how you were doing" Jimmy circled around Dean, his eyes never leaving the blond man.

"I guess i'm fine. Kinda wish i was actually dead.. but you know, that's nothing new" Dean replied nonchalantly. Earning stares from both Seth and Sami.

"Uh huh, so you got some blood in you. That's good. Have your senses kicked in yet" Jimmy went back to staring Dean straight in the eyes. "No. I mean i can smell and hear better than i used to" Dean shrugged

"Well when they fully come to you. You'll know, it's painful."

"That's cool. But i hope you know i don't need any of you" Dean glared at Jimmy, his eyes slowly scanning over to Seth

"Can we talk?" Seth stood up and pursed his lips.

"Make it quick" Jimmy moved out of the way. Seth and Dean went into a spare bedroom, the air between them awkward and heavy. "Say what you need to Rollins" Dean had ice in his voice, making Seth flinch.

"I just.. you look good"

Dean let out a humorless chuckle, "I look good? I'm basically fucking dead and it feels like my insides are collapsing in on themselves. Try again"

"So.. i guess you know why i left.." Seth looked down, leaning against a wall. "I do. It's the same reason why Sami abandoned me"

Seth winced at his words, "Are you seeing anyone?'

"No i'm not ready for that shit again. Are you?" Dean rolled his neck. Seth just smiled softly, "Yeah. I am, her name is Paige. She's one of us" Dean felt his stomach drop, "She's one of you." He corrected him, "But that's great. I'm happy for you" he tried to leave, but Seth blocked the way. "Dean.. I'm so sorry that all this has happened to you. Trust me, it'll get better"

"I'll believe that when i don't feel like shoving a stake through my heart" Dean looked at him one last time before moving Seth out of the way and leaving the room.

"I'm gonna head out, i'll see you later Sami" Dean didn't even look back when he closed the front door. That's when he broke down. He didn't care how pathetic he looked. Making it a few blocks, he finally stopped to sit down at a park bench.

He hated how much power Seth still had over him. After all this time, he moved on and Dean did the same. Why did it still hurt so fucking bad.

"Ambrose!"

Dean turned around to see Roman getting out of his car. He quickly wiped the tears away. "Are you okay?" Roman sat down beside him on the bench.

"No. But i will be" Dean sniffled, "What are you doing around here?"

"I was just driving around. Getting ready to go to a friends place" Roman leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at Dean, "So i take it Callihan got some blood in you"

"Yeah i ate. Uh, so thank you for everything.. You know the other day" Dean bit his lips.

"Nah don't gotta thank me. You almost died again, i wasn't going to let that happen. So wanna tell me why you're so upset?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Come back to my place. I don't gotta be at my friends for a little while still. And you need to relax." Roman stood up, waiting for Dean who looked like he was contemplating it. Eventually he stood up and followed the Samoan.

When they got back to Romans condo, he showed Dean around and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. "I uh, grabbed this from Cass earlier. Y'know just in case" Roman went over to the fridge and took out a little bag of blood. Deans eyes widened, "You did that for me"

Roman chuckled, "Yep. Now drink it. Talk to me, what happened"

Dean took the bag and drank a little bit, he told Roman everything. From what happened with Sami, to all the shit that went down with Seth. Roman was speechless, never guessing that Dean had to go through all of that, alone nonetheless. His blood beginning to boil whenever he brought up Seth and what had happened. He always hated Sami.. now he wanted to kill Rollins. Dean looked so emotionless while talking about it, it worried Roman.

"Dean you gotta let that shit go. It's in the past.. you're experiencing these strong feelings because your emotions are on a high right now." he slowly moved his hand to rub Deans back.

He leaned into the touch, Romans heart started racing. "Have your fangs came in yet?"

"No but i feel them. Fuck i don't want this, Roman. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared" Dean put his head in his hands and whimpered.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone through any of it. I'm not.. like you but i'll help as much as possible." he continued to rub his back. Dean turned his head, "When did you get turned or whatever?"

"When i was 17. I guess it was in my bloodline. On my birthday, it just so happened to be a full moon. When it started, shit got bad. I actually tried killing myself, but i guess it triggered the curse, so i turned faster than normal" he shrugged

Deans eyes widened, "Shit man. I'm sorry"

Roman grinned, "Don't be. I got through it, so will you"

They stared at each other for a little while, not really knowing what to say next.. until their moment got ruined by a knock on the door. Romans head whipped over and he cursed under his breath. "Finish that, i'll be right back" he pointed to the blood and ruffled Deans hair before getting up.

When he opened it, Dolph was standing there leaning against the wall. "Sup dude"

"Hey Dolph, what are you doing here?" Roman awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I forgot my phone here earlier"

Roman nodded, "Come in" he knew this might be a mistake.. but he couldn't just hide Dean. Dolph smiled and stepped in. His eyes landed on the blond sitting on the couch. "Oh you have company" he smirked. Roman rolled his eyes, "Dean could you come here?"

Dean put the bag down and slowly walked over to them. "Uh hi, i'm Dean" he stuck his hand out. Dolph looked down at it, noticing how he was shaking slightly. "Don't worry dude. I'm Dolph. Nice to meet you" he shook his hand, Roman let out a little sigh of relief. "I'll go find your phone." he walked away leaving the two men alone. Dolph stared at Dean and cocked his head, "You're new" He finally said.

"Uh yeah" Dean looked down at his hands.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands with Roman. If he trusts you, you're good in my books. So if you need another friend, i'm here"

"Don't you care that.. uh i'm.." Dean bit at his thumb

"A blood sucker? Nah. It doesn't really matter to me" Dolph shrugged. Roman came back, cell phone in hand. "There you go"

"Thanks Rome. I better run, it was nice to meet you Dean. I'll see you later" before he got out the door, Roman stopped him. "Please don't tell Randy okay"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. You better explain everything though" Dolph whispered before leaving.

Roman closed the door and turned back to Dean. Who had gone extra pale and he started shaking again. His body slightly swaying where he stood. "Dean what's wrong?" Roman cupped his face

Dean tried to talk, he really did. But he couldn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and the world went black.

 _ **So.. that chapter.. lol lot's happened! Let me know what you thought!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Oh well look at that! Early update! I was just too excited haha, enjoy!**_

Hours later, Dean finally woke up. His eyes opened slowly, feeling a wet cloth get pressed against his face. "Oh thank god" Roman sighed in relief. "What happened?" Dean tried to sit up but was stopped. "You blacked out. Now relax. I called Cass over, he might be able to help more than i can" Roman ran his hand through Deans hair.

"How long was i out?" Dean looked up at him through lidded eyes.

"About 2 hours" Roman sat back and crossed his legs. "You scared me"

"Sorry about that. I don't know what happened." Dean closed his eyes. "Cass is here" he whispered

Roman cocked his head, and was just about to ask what he meant until there was a single knock on the door. He shook his head and got up to answer it. "Come in" he stepped back and Cass walked in. "Thanks for coming here"

"No problem, Enzo and Mella didn't mind watchin' the bar. He awake?"

"Yeah just woke up" Roman led him to the living room, where Dean was still laying on the couch. "Hey Dean, how are ya feelin?" Cass sat on the floor in front of him, where Roman was sitting before. "Like shit"

"I figured. Here i brought ya more" he pulled some bottles of blood from his bag.

"You guys don't like.. kill people for this, right?" Dean carefully took one and looked at it. Cass and Roman both laughed, "Of course not. We have ties to the hospital"

Dean sighed and unscrewed the cap to take a sip

"Why aren't ya still with Sami?"

"I don't wanna be around him right now" Dean shrugged. "I take it you finally saw Rollins?" Cass continued. "Yep, and i really don't wanna be anywhere near him"

"I don't blame you. Can't stand the guy. Okay sit up i wanna check ya out. Make sure everything is okay" Cass waited until Dean mustered up the strength to sit up and get comfortable. He grabbed his wrist and pressed on the pulse points, still feeling a slow barely there pulse. Cass furrowed his brows, he let go of him and looked Dean in the eyes

"Focus on my eyes, try not to blink" he said calmly

Dean did as he was told, Cass focused in and all of a sudden a certain.. darkness crossed Deans eyes, that startled him enough and flinch. Roman noticed the change in Cass' demeanor and walked over to sit beside him.

"Open your mouth" Cass instructed. Trying to act like he wasn't scared at the moment. Dean did, "Your fangs will be coming in soon. Well everythin uh.. looks normal. You probably only passed out cause your body is still getting adjusted. You need to eat more Dean, one bag a day is not enough" Cass stood up. "Roman walk me to my car"

"Uh okay" Roman stood up and patted Deans leg.

When they got outside, Cass turned to Roman, "Dude you needa take him hunting or something. Let him kill a animal. We need to find out who did this to him"

"Cass.. you're scaring me"

"Roman you need to. Okay for his sake. You said he was at the bar the night it happened right? Well i'll get Zo and Mella to help" Cass saw the look in Romans eyes and chuckled, "You really like him, hey?"

That pulled Roman out of his thoughts, "What? Uh no. I barely know him.."

"Oh stop. You barely know him but you saved his life what? 3 times now? Just be his friend right now. He really does need you"

"Thanks Cass. I really appreciate it. I'll let you know if anything else happens"

They said their goodbyes and Roman went back to Dean. "How do you feel?" he asked, sitting beside him on the couch. "As good i'll get i guess" Dean shrugged. "Roman.. will you get in trouble for helping me? If your pack finds out?"

"Well other than Dolph, they'll probably get angry, but i don't care" Roman rubbed his eyes. Dean yawned and fell over. Laying his head in the Samoans lap. It startled Roman, but he wasn't going to tell him to get off. "Sleep, i'll wake you up in a bit"

His mind was currently going crazy, why had Cass looked so.. worried when he looked into Deans eyes. What was in groaned to himself and shook his head. He knew he had to take Dean out hunting, maybe that would fix some things. He hoped so at least. Dean had fallen asleep, but started stirring. Roman looked down and frowned. His face was contorted and it looked like he was in pain. It was a nightmare.

 _Deans arms were getting pulled behind him. The pain almost unbearable as more pressure was constantly getting added._

 _"What the fuck are you doing!" Dean spat, trying his hardest to get away._

 _"Relax. We're trying not to hurt you" the larger man grit through his teeth. "Get away from me" Deans guard was starting to fall. He saw another shadow come up behind him.. then that was it. Her could feel the teeth sink into his neck._

 _Then that was it.. that's when it happened. Dean Ambrose was gone._

"Dean! Dean.. wake up!" Roman gently shook him, startling the blond awake. He hissed and his eyes went dark. Roman pushed him away, "Ambrose!"

Finally, reality set back in Dean. "Fuck i'm sorry" his body started shaking. Covering his face, he sat back on the couch. Trying to get far away from Roman. "No it's okay. Come here" Roman tried his best to hide the worry on his face and held his arm out

Dean hesitantly crawled over and rested his body against Romans. "Do you wanna try and sleep again?"

"No" Dean groaned and wiped a hand across his face.

"Do you wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?" Roman played with the hem of Deans shirt. "I was like.. getting held down by people. Then it felt like i got turned. Nothing else happened after that" Dean mumbled into Romans shoulder.

"This is really hard on you. I'm sorry" Roman pursed his lips.

"Don't apologize. So what did Cass wanna talk to you about?"

"Nothing really. He told me i should take you hunting. So if you wanna, we can" Dean lifted his head to look at Roman in the eyes, "Really? Like take me out to the woods.."

"Yep. You gotta allow yourself to actually turn. Or at least try to. As much as you don't wanna. But i guess it'll help"

"Tonight? Can we tonight?" Dean sat on his knees, a small smile on his face. Roman raised his eyebrows, "I think that's the closest thing to a smile i've seen from you, Ambrose" he teased

"Oh whatever Reigns" Dean chuckled. "But can we?"

"Yeah, we'll go out to the cabin later" Dean smiled and leaned in to hug him. "Thank you" he mumbled into his ear. The energy between them unmistakably strong at the moment. Roman didn't want to let go.

"I better go. Call me later" Dean let go of Roman and slowly got off the couch

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah i'll walk. I need it, besides i feel a bit better" Dean put his shoes on and waved goodbye.

The sun was starting to set, it was peaceful outside. The streets were empty so it was nice and quiet. All Dean could think about was Roman and everything that happened, he noticed that Cass looked uneasy when he looked him in the eyes, so that was in the back of his brain. His phone vibrating in his pocket pulled him from his thoughts. Groaning when he saw Sami's called ID. He answered it, "Hey dude"

"Dean! Where have you been since you walked out! You can't just.. not answer my calls all day" Sami sounded exasperated

"Sorry bro, my phone was turned off. I was out. Don't worry" Dean rolled his eyes

"You were with Reigns.. weren't you?" Sami was obviously disgusted

"Maybe i was"

"Dean! You can't hang out with him, he's not a friend for fucks sakes!" Sami yelled. Causing Dean to wince a bit, "He's not yours, but he's allowed to be mine!" Dean found himself getting angry

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when he ends up turning on you" Sami hung up. Dean scoffed and put his phone back in his pocket. Deciding to just go back to his place for a while.

 **X**

Once Dean left, Roman let out a soft little sigh. He showered quickly, as he was getting out the doorbell rang. He pulled on some pants before racing downstairs. Opening it, he saw Sasha standing there. "Oh thank god" he pulled her in for a hug

"Uh.. good to see you too" she furrowed her brows

"Banks you need to check in with us more often!" Roman leaned back to look her in the eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I was in the next town over and i met this guy.. i guess i got ahead of myself" she rested her head on his chest

Roman nodded, pulling her into the house. "Have you checked in with Randy? Dolph?"

"No, i just got back. Came straight here. I figured we could go together"

"Okay i'm just getting ready to go over actually. Have you talked to Tyler?" Roman let her go and walked over to the kitchen. "Yeah i did yesterday, he should be back too" Sasha leaned on the counter

"So.. have you met any new guys?" She smirked, waiting for an answer

Roman grinned and shook his head, "Something like that"

"Oooh finally. You deserve to be happy" She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, well we'll see. I'll go finish getting ready. You can watch TV or whatever. Be right back" he kissed the top of her head and went upstairs. Sasha nodded her head and went to the living room. Deciding to just relax until he was done, but as she got there, she noticed the two empty blood bags on the couch.

"What the.." she picked them up, "Roman!" she yelled

Walking upstairs quickly, Roman was in the bathroom shaving his beard. "Is your new boy toy a vampire?" she stared at the Samoan. He turned to her, looking at the empty bags in her hands. "He's not my boyfriend. I'm just helping him, he really needs it right now"

Sasha took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Okay"

"Okay? Just.. okay?" Roman ran a hand through his still damp hair. "Yes. I can't tell you what to do. Obviously this guy is special to you. Just be careful"

"You know you're the best right" Roman smiled, picking her up. "I know. They don't call me the boss for nothing" she giggled

"Well everyone is kinda afraid of you.." Roman playfully trailed off. Earning a light slap to the arm. " Damn rights. Now come on, you look good." she pulled him out of the house, he quickly grabbed his keys to lock up.

"So Randy's?"

"Yeah they should be there" Roman started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Sasha turned the radio up and sang along to whatever song she knew, earning chuckles from Roman. When they got to Randy's house, the driveway had a few cars already parked in it. Sasha got out first and waited for Roman. When he circled the car and walked over to her, she grabbed his hand. As soon as they got on the front step the door opened.

"Finally. Hey short stack" Randy smiled and pulled Sasha in for a hug. Dolph was next, "You can't just disappear like that" he scolded

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again" she smiled up at him sheepishly

"So are we gonna ho hunting tonight?" Randy purposely looked at Roman

"I can for a little while. But there's stuff i need to do alone tonight" Roman crossed his arms. Randy was about to ask more questions, but Dolph stopped him. "Sounds good dude. Leave whenever you need to"

Roman gave him a grateful nod.

"Tyler is supposed to be dropping by. So are Becky and Baron" Randy sat on the edge of the chair. "Sounds good. Haven't seen them in what feels like forever" Sasha sat beside him

"So how did you handle that last full moon?" Dolph asked her, he was now standing beside Roman.

"Oh you know, it was the usual. It's getting better though, wasn't as painful this time. I met this other wolf, his name is Finn. He helped me through it."

They talked for a little while longer, taking their time to catch up. Until Becky, Tyler and Baron showed up. They figured it`d be the perfect time to go out. "Let's go to the woods on the other side of town" Roman suggested. Really he just needed them to get as far away from his cabin as possible since he'd be taking Dean there later.

"Yeah! We never go over there" Sasha agreed

So they got ready and they arrived, they scoped out the area. Making sure there were no people around. "Let's run" Roman sniffed the air and smiled. He and Dolph got a lead start. This is what they always did, it was just a way to go and get exercise. Sometimes things got rough, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

A few hours later, Roman stepped aside to catch his breathe. "I gotta go. I'll probably see you guys tomorrow" he kissed Sasha cheek and waved at everyone else. "Call me later dude" Dolph called

Roman nodded and got in his car. It didn't take him long to get back to town. Before he got to Deans house he changed his shirt and made sure he looked decent. Stopping outside, he honked his horn. Dean immediately left and made his way down the stairs. "Hey Dean" Roman smiled when he got in the car.

"Hey Rome" Dean smiled weakly.

"You feeling okay?" Roman reached over to touch his forehead. "Yeah i'm fine. My head kinda hurts, but i probably just need to eat" Dean buckled up his belt and looked out the window. "Have you eaten since my house?"

"Like twice. I haven't been in the mood. Me and Sami got in a argument. But it's whatever. Let's go"

Roman wanted to ask more questions, but he didn't wanna push it. He just nodded and drove off. The car ride was basically silent the whole way, but neither of them minded. It was a comfortable silence. When they got to the cabin, Roman could sense just how nervous Dean was, he wasn't hiding it well.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Roman stood in front of the blond.

"Yeah i need to" Dean reassured him. He put a hand on Romans chest to turn him around. Roman chuckled and unlocked the door."Okay so take off your shirt. It'll get messy" Roman instructed.

Dean cocked his head and did as he was told. Romans eyes trailed down his body, he licked his lips before taking his off. "Think of blood" Roman continued. "Close your eyes. Think of the blood running through veins. Pumping rapidly. Think of getting your hands on a living animal. Sinking your teeth into their necks" Roman grimaced at his own words. "I want you to picture yourself killing a deer"

Deans body started shaking, his eyes clenched. "Dean open your eyes" Roman cupped his face

When Dean finally looked at him, tears started leaking and his eyes went black. It honestly scared Roman, but he stayed standing there. "Are you ready?"

"Can we just get this over with" Dean whimpered

Roman nodded and led him outside. A gust of wind blew by and he got a whiff of a deer. "There's a deer over there. Use your instincts. Don't think about it too much. Just go. Run. I'll be right behind you" Roman stood behind him. Dean could feel the heat of his body against his own, making him shiver. Roman noticed and smirked. "Go Dean"

With that, Dean started at a dead run. Faster than he ever thought possible. He could sense Roman behind him. he let out a little laugh and ran faster. 'It's over there" he heard Roman say

It didn't take long until Dean found the wild animal, tackling it to the ground. He snapped it's neck without a problem. Roman took a deep breath when he caught up to him and saw it on the ground. The deer already dead and underneath him. "Do it. You know you can" Roman whispered and turned away.

Dean bit his lip and looked at it again before leaning down and biting at it's neck. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what he was doing. It frightened him just how good it tasted and felt at the moment. Roman finally turned around to look at Dean, "Okay that's enough" he bent down and put his hand on his shoulder

Dean growled at him. Roman pulled his hand away, 'It's empty. Now stop"

Dean quickly got up and backed Roman up against a tree. Blood still running down the sides of his mouth. "Ambrose come on, i know you're in there" Romans eyes started changing color, "Snap out of it" He growled

Dean snarled, still forcing Roman to stay where he was. They stared at each other until Dean finally calmed down. "Oh shit. I'm sorry.. i'm sorry" he choked out. Roman shook his head, "It's okay. Don't apologize. Come here" he pulled Dean into him before he could collapse to the ground.

"I hate.. how good that felt" Dean hummed into Romans chest. "I know, but you did so good"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Roman looked down at the carcass and nodded. "Do you wanna try it again?"

Dean just nodded weakly. Roman pulled Dean by the arm. "Do you sense any animals?" Roman whispered. He let him go and looked around, Deans ears picked up a deer not too far away. "There's one over there" he pointed north.

"Good. Now go get it" Roman nodded

Dean looked around before going after it. Roman raked a hand through his hair, "I need to talk to Cass" he cursed to himself and ran after Dean. When he finally found him, dismembered deer was scattered around. "Dean what the fuck!" he almost yelled until he saw Dean sitting by a tree. His head resting in his hands. "I'm sorry" he sobbed

Roman shook his head and kneeled in front of the blond."You did nothing wrong. This is why we're out here okay. When i first turned, i killed a lot more than deer. Stop being so hard on yourself. You need to learn how to hunt. Let's go back to the cabin" he leaned forward and kissed Deans head before pulling him up.

Dean wiped off his mouth with a rag Roman handed to him. "Thank you"

"I have some blood bags in my bag if you need them later" Roman ruffled Deans hair.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Dean bit his lip and looked up at him. A small frown on his lips.

 _ **There we are folks. His first hunting experience. Kinda a crazy chapter, but i hope y'all liked it. Remember to review and let me know your thoughts! x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Okay this one is kinda fun, Enjoy!**_

"You remind me a lot of myself when i first transitioned. I had no one, i did everything on my own. And you.. well i know you need the support and help right now. Obviously things aren't good with Callihan and i don't want you to have to deal with that" Roman made eye contact with Dean. "Well i appreciate it. You're not apprehensive because well i'm a.. and you're not?" Dean bit his lip and looked over Romans tattooed chest, which was shining in the moonlight right now.

Roman chuckled, "Nah i just can't stand Jacobs or Callihan. I don't hate vampires or anything"

"I understand. Dolph seemed nice"

"He's great. Very understanding.. we've known each other for a really long time" Roman softly smiled, Dean noticed how his face got a bit brighter at the mention of his name. "Have you guys always been friends?"

Roman looked down and chuckled, "Yeah, something like that."

Dean nodded, not saying anything else until they got to the cabin. Roman unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Make yourself comfy" he looked over at Dean, who now seemed nervous. "Don't worry, Dean" he frowned and went into the bedroom quickly to grab some clean clothes. Throwing them at Dean, "Put these on" he went into the kitchen and wet another cloth, "You still have some blood on you"

Dean looked down sheepishly, he took the rag and cleaned himself off to the best of his abilities. Once they were both changed, Roman sat beside him on the couch. Dean was quiet and tense. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything. Like why this happened to me. I killed things with my bare hands tonight.. and they tasted so good. I didn't want to stop, i was scared i was going to hurt you"

"Dean. You weren't going to hurt me okay. I've been around a lot longer than you." Roman laughed a bit. Dean smiled and pushed at him playfully. "You know you should smile more. Your dimples are adorable" Roman poked his cheeks

"Everyone tells me that. And something about my chubby ass cheeks"

Roman looked at him, feeling his heart start racing. Dean cocked his head, moving closer slowly. He didn't know what he was doing, this might ruin their new friendship but something compelled him. He cupped Romans face and lightly pressed his lips against the Samoans. Romans eyes widened and he let out a little squeak, but kissed him back. Once they got comfortable, Roman took the lead and pulled Dean on top of him so the blond was straddling his lap. Deans hand raked through Romans hair, pulling at it slightly causing him to groan into Deans mouth.

"I'm sorry" Dean pulled away and kissed at Romans jaw

"Don't be. Do you wanna stop?" Roman trailed his hands down Deans back

"Honestly? Not really" Dean smiled and bit his lip. Roman titled his head to look him in the eyes, "We should though. You gotta try and sleep" he squeezed Deans hips and lifted him off.

Roman adjusted his pants as discreetly as possible (Dean noticed) and got up to get some blankets. "Can you sleep out here with me?" Dean asked, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Sure, i'll just turn this light off"

He decided to just turn the main light off, leaving the kitchen one on in case Dean got spooked. He got himself comfortable and laid down. Dean moved in as close as possible and Roman wrapped a arm around him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

It didn't take long before Dean dozed off. Roman wrapped his arm tighter around him. Starting to think about everything, he pursed his lips. All he could think about was that kiss and how perfect it felt.

The Samoan was too far in his own mind to notice the pair of eyes glaring at them through the window.

 **X**

Randy spat and swore under his breath. He should have known. Really, Roman has been acting strange and now he knew why. What the fuck was he doing with a blood sucker. The worst part was he knew he'd seen the guy before, he could have sworn he was friends with Callihan. "I'm gonna kick his ass" he hissed and started running.

Randy got back to where he parked his car and sped away, trying to get back to town as fast as possible. He decided to go to Dolph's house. Banging on the front door, he really didn't care how late it was. When Dolph finally answered, he growled and stepped aside. Sasha was on the couch, now she looked concerned

"What's wrong with you?" Dolph rolled his eyes

"Roman is what's wrong. I just went to check on him, and you'll never guess what i saw" Randy started pacing

Dolph felt his throat go dry. "What did you see?" Sasha frowned and stepped beside Dolph.

"Reigns was making out and being all close with a fucking vampire"

"Calm down! Roman knows what he's doing!" Dolph found himself getting angry. "He can't get to close to those.. things!" Randy snarled

"You guys both need to calm down! Just talk to Roman about it" Sasha stepped in between the men before they could start throwing punches, and knowing them they would. It's happened before. Randy looked like he was going to say something else but didn't, instead he just shook his head and left. Slamming the door behind him.

"You knew. Didn't you?" Dolph asked as soon as the door closed, he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, i found some blood bags. He hasn't really explained anything to me though" Sasha shrugged and sat back down on her original spot on the couch. "I met him. He seems cool, but.. different. I got more than just any old Vampire vibe from him. It was weird." Dolph took his hair out of his ponytail and shook his head.

"And you're okay with it? You know.. Roman being with someone else if they really are getting closer.." Sasha trailed off

"Of course. He's my best friend. The past is in the past" Dolph sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Sasha didn't want to push the subject so she just squeezed his hand, "Okay. Let's finish the game. I'm gonna kick your ass"

 **X**

"Dean wake up. You gotta feed" Roman ran his hand up and down his arm

"I don't wanna" Dean turned over and hid his face in the couch cushion, causing Roman to laugh. "I don't care. Get up, you need to eat" he rolled him over as best as he could, Dean was purposely being a stubborn little shit.

When Dean rolled on his back, he looked up at Roman and bit his lip. "Have you ever been with a guy before?" he asked suddenly, surprising them both. Roman gave him a crooked little grin, "Yeah i have" he admitted without a problem

"Is that why you didn't punch me in the face" Dean chuckled and sat up.

"Yeah, well and i wasn't going to reject you Dean. Okay i'll be right back" Roman got up and went to the fridge. Pulling out a bag, he handed it to Dean and waited until he ripped it open and started drinking. "I'm gonna go shower. Finish that!"

Roman showered quickly and Dean decided to as well. He still felt gross from the blood that got on him the previous night. "So are you gonna go home?" Roman asked as soon as Dean got out of the bathroom. "Yeah, i better"

"Okay i'll drop you off" Roman walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. "You know, i can smell the wolf in you now. But i don't hate it or anything" Dean turned around in his grasp. "It's okay, you stink like blood" Roman joked. Dean rolled his eyes and rested his head against Romans chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" Roman looked down at him.

"What? Yeah i'm fine. We should get going" Dean stood up fully and walked to the door. Roman nodded and followed behind him.

They got back to Deans place quickly, I'll see you later. Thanks for last night" Dean leaned over to peck Romans lips before getting out of the vehicle and running into his house. Roman smiled to himself and drove off. Deciding to go to the bar first.

He walked in the doors, Carmella was sitting at the front writing some stuff on a sign. "Oh hey darlin they're in the back" she smiled when she saw him, "Thank you" He kissed her cheek before going to find Cass and Enzo. They were sitting at a table talking, "Hey guys"

"Hey dude, come here" Cass nudged his head towards the empty seat. "Did ya take him?"

"Yeah last night. It was uh.. interesting" Roman grimaced

"Well he he feed?" Enzo turned to look at him fully. "Yeah. Thankfully he did. But that first deer.. he literally sucked dry. And when i tried to get him away from it, he like used all his strength to push me up against a tree. And he was growling at me. His eyes turned black"

Cass and Enzo's eyes widened, they frowned and looked at each other quickly. "Did anythin else happen?" Carmella asked from the doorway.

"The second deer, he uh ripped apart and i don't even know if he drank any of the blood"

"Roman don't worry. He'll be fine, he has you. We'll figure this out okay" She walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder. "He uh.. he met Dolph" Roman whispered

"What!" they all yelled in unison

"He like left his phone at my place, came by to get it.. Dean was there. It just kinda happened"

"Better him than Randy" Cass shuddered. "Did you find anything else out?" Roman looked at them, he was desperate and they knew it. "Not yet. Alexa was working that night, so when she comes in for work we'll ask her if she noticed anything happen that night."

"Okay thank you. But i better go. Gotta meet up with everyone since i ditched them last night. I might come by later" Roman chuckled and got up. "Sounds good dude. We'll let you know if we figure anything out" Cass got up and patted his back.

Roman made his way to Dolph's house, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but chose to ignore it. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and Dolph answered right away. A small smile on his face. "Hey bro"

When Roman got inside, everyone was there. Randy was sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at him. "What's going on?" Roman turned to look at Sasha, who just walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "So how's your little boyfriend?" Randy suddenly spoke up. "What the fuck are you talking about Orton?" Roman at him and raised a eyebrow

"You know exactly what i'm talking about. Your little blood sucker" Randy smirked

"He's not my damn boyfriend. You leave him out of this!" Roman got up in his face, but it just made Randy laugh. "Well he sure looked like it when he was dry humping you" he cocked his head

"Shut the fuck up Randy. He's just a friend.. how did you.. were you spying on me?" Roman felt himself get angrier, in one swift motion he grabbed Randy by the neck

"I went to check on you and saw" Randy couldn't breath. Romans grip getting tighter by the second. "Rome calm down. Let him go" Dolph grabbed onto Romans hand.

"Yeah Rome. Listen to him" Randy's eyes went dark as he growled.

"Stay outta my business Orton" Roman snarled

"Whatever, you're the one wasting your time on a god damn Vampire" Randy spat. Roman let go of him, next thing he knows he's on the floor. "Don't you ever put your hands on me Reigns. I think you've forgotten that i am stronger and faster than you"

He looked up to see Randy rubbing his fist. He let out a low growl and left. Sasha rushed to Romans side. "Are you okay?" She ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine" Roman got up and felt his face. Dolph tilted his head, "Might bruise a little bit" he frowned, rubbing a thumb across his cheek. "I can handle it." Roman groaned, "Well i guess he knows now"

"How is Dean doing?" Dolph pulled his hand away and shoved it in his pocket

"He's alright. Been eating so that's a bonus. I'm still worried though, he's different" Roman rubbed his face. "I wanna meet him" Sasha grabbed Romans arm. "You will baby girl. Soon enough, just right now i need to focus on him surviving" Roman kissed the top of her head. "Just be careful Rome" Dolph furrowed his brows and made eye contact with him.

"Well i'm gonna go. I'm tired. We were up all night playing video games.. i totally won every round" Sasha giggled and grabbed her coat. "Maybe we can do something later. Love you guys" she threw over her shoulder before leaving. Leaving Dolph and Roman all alone.

"Do you want some ice for that?" Dolph asked, walking to the kitchen. "Sure, thanks" Roman sat down on a stool, watching Dolph's every move. He nodded and grabbed some ice, putting it into a little baggy and wrapping it up with a dish towel. "So he kissed you, hey?" Dolph smirked and handed it to him. Roman looked down and smiled, "Yeah, he did. It felt so special"

"So you really like him" Dolph went to sit beside him

"I don't know dude. I mean i guess so, there's just something really perfect about it" Roman frowned when he saw the look in Dolph's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah of course. I'm fine"

Roman put the ice pack down and leaned forward. Placing his lips softly against Dolph's. he didn't know why he was doing this, he's probably regret it later but right now he didn't care. Dolph didn't seem to mind. He desperately kissed back, raking his hands through Romans hair. Roman stood up and tried to get as close as possible. He grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against his body. They both groaned at the contact, their hips pressed tightly against each other and it felt so good. When their mouths opened, Roman let his tongue explore Dolph's mouth, their tongues helplessly twirled together.

"We.. Rome we can't" Dolph whimpered when they pulled apart. Roman bit down on the blonds bottom lip, pulling at it playfully. "I'm sorry" Roman looked into his eyes. Their lips were still touching, taking their time to breath each other in. "Don't apologize Ro. It's okay" Dolph ran his hand across Romans head, grabbing the back of it. "You like Dean too much. You're going to regret it if we go any further and i don't want you to end up hating me"

"I won't end up hating you" Roman frowned. Dolph just smiled and gave him another quick peck, "Just like old times hey"

Roman chuckled, "Yeah just like old times. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. You can look through my shelf" Dolph went upstairs quickly, leaving Roman alone downstairs with just his thoughts. He mentally kicked himself in the ass for almost having sex with Dolph. But he was glad they stopped when they did, he couldn't do that to Dean.

 **X**

Dean decided to shower again as soon as he got home. He just felt.. dirty. Even though he knew he was clean. But he needed to scrub his skin to get the murder off of him. He just needed to relax by himself for a bit. he was overwhelmed with everything that had happened within the past few days. Then there was Roman, the one person making sure he didn't die at every possible chance. The one person who truly cared.

Once Dean sat down, there was a knock on the door. He cursed under his breath and reluctantly got back up to answer it. "Uh hey Dean" Sami scratched his arm, "Can i come in?"

Dean didn't say anything, he just stepped aside and closed the door when Sami stepped in. "You look better" Sami sat down on the couch and looked at him. "I feel better" Dean shrugged a shoulder and sat beside him

"So did you go out and hunt yet?"

"Yeah. It was traumatizing and i hate everything right now" Dean crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch. "So i guess you and Reigns are.."

"Friends" Dean cut him off. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say next. Sami didn't have a plan coming here. He just needed to make sure Dean was okay. Deans head lifted up quickly, sensing someone on the front step. Sami noticed it too. The door bell rang, and Dean got up to answer it. He rolled his eyes when he saw Jimmy standing there, a smile on his face. "Ah you're alive" He chuckled

Dean glared at him, obviously not finding that very funny. Sami rolled his eyes, "What's up Jacobs?"

"Oh not much. Just came by to make sure the new brother is alive and well" Jimmy's eyes glimmered, it made Dean take a step back. "Well uh thanks, but i'm not your 'brother' nor will i ever be" Dean went to close the door but Jimmy stopped it. "You better rethink that Ambrose. Oh that's right, i almost forgot. Seth says hi. Toodles"

When he left, Dean slammed the door. Really not wanting to think about Seth right now.. or ever. "Can i ask you something Sami?"

"Of course"

"Why do you seem so hostile about this happening to me? Roman has been more supportive than you.. do you know how fucked up that makes me feel" Dean slumped against the wall and slid down it, bringing his arms up to rest against his knees.

 _ **Wow okay lot's happened, right? Well i hope y'all liked this chapter! Remember to review and let me know your thoughts!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 _ **This is is kinda short, i'm sorry! But regardless, hope y'all enjoy!**_

Sami really didn't know how to respond to that. He knew for a fact he wasn't being a really good friend right now, but he needed Dean to know that he was still _his_ best friend.

"I'm sorry dude" He sat in front of Dean, "I just don't want this for you. At all. When it happened to me.. man i couldn't handle it. Jimmy and Seth weren't much help. Fuck i couldn't even look at Seth for the longest time because i knew what happened between you two. You don't deserve to live through this shit. Yeah it gets better but before that it'll get worse. It seems like your body is actually trying to reject it"

"Trust me, it feels like it too. But uh thanks. I know you're concerned.. but i'll be fine. I promise. I won't do anything stupid. You know i'm still having troubles forgiving you for everything that happened.. y'know. But you gotta lay off my friendship with Roman. I know you don't like him but i need him" Dean chewed on his thumb and looked at the carpet in front of him.

"Just be careful with him. Please" Sami moved to get up, "I need to go. I'll see you later"

Once Sami left, Dean decided to look up some things on the internet. He honestly didn't know what to think of the things he found. His.. symptoms didn't sound like any of these, so what the fuck was going on. His head was starting to hurt again when he realized he didn't have any blood left.

"Fuck" he groaned to himself and grabbed his phone, calling Roman.

"Hey Dean. Everything okay?" Roman already sounded worried. _Overprotective teddy bear_ Dean thought to himself.

"Uh yeah, i just wanted to see if you could help me.. you know.."

He heard Roman chuckle on the other end, "Blood?"

"Yeah i'm not feeling well again"

"Okay well i'll come and pick you up. Maybe Cass has some" he could hear Roman rustling around in the background. Like he was getting dressed.

"Okay thank you" Dean smiled to himself and hung up.

He went upstairs and changed, making sure he didn't look horrid. As he stared in the mirror though, his eyes changed. Without his control. They went dark and he could have sworn he saw a few veins pop out then disappear. He jumped back and closed his eyes. "What the fuck" Dean bumped into the door and fell over, his body started shaking again

Next thing he knew, his name was being called from downstairs, he didn't respond though.. he couldn't. Roman came running upstairs, "Dean.. Dean what happened?" he was already freaking out, just seeing Dean cower on the floor startled him.

Roman got on his knees and cradled Dean in his arms, "Tell me. What happened?" he tried to talk as calmly as possible

"I.. i don't know. I was looking in the mirror and my eyes.. holy fuck what just happened" Dean buried his face his face into Romans chest. His scent already calming him down a bit.

"It's okay, it'll be fine. Come on we need to feed you" Roman stood up with Dean in his arms. Carrying him downstairs, quickly locking the front door he got out out to his car.

Dean wouldn't make eye contact. Trying his best to keep them closed the whole way there. Roman grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly, smiling to himself when Dean laced their fingers together. "We're here. Now relax. You'll be okay" Roman stopped the car and looked at Dean who was just staring out the window. He saw a slight nod and let go of Romans hand. He got out of the car first and waited.

Roman got out and circled the vehicle until he got to Dean, who was still visibly shaking slightly and nervously biting at it thumb.

"Come on" He kissed the side of Deans head and began walking. Deans eyes widened at the open display of affection.

When they walked inside, Enzo was talking to someone in the front. He spotted them and nudged his head to the back. They nodded and went to find Cass and Carmella. They were at one of the tabled talking, a big old book in front of them.

"Oh hey guys" Carmella smiled softly, "Come sit" Cass pulled two more chairs up to the table for them.

"Dean, are you okay?" Carmella reached across the table and held onto his hand

Dean just nodded weakly and looked down

"Can you get some blood for him?" Roman spoke up

"Sure i'll go get ya some" She stood up and went downstairs.

"Did you talk to Alexa yet?" Roman looked at Cass and sighed when he shook his head. "Nah not yet, but she's on her way here for work, if ya wanted to ask her"

Carmella appeared again behind them, a bag of blood bags in her hands. "We'll have to get you involved with the hospital so you always have some" she handed it over and kissed Deans cheek.

"So wanna tell me why he looks like he just seen a ghost?" Cass looked at Roman and nudged his head at Dean. Roman cleared his throat, "Uh, his eyes.."

Cass instantly remembered what had happened the day he went to check him out and held his hands up. "Say no more"

"Bliss is here" Dean said quietly. Which surprised everyone, that's the first thing he has said since leaving his house. Alexa came bouncing through the door, she immediately felt the tension in the room. "Is everything okay? Do you need me to leave?" she started backing out of the door, but was stopped by Roman. "No darlin. Can you come here"

Alexa cocked her head, but walked over to the table. "What's up?"

"Dean was here the other night.. right?" Roman turned to look at her

"Yep! He only had one drink i believe." She bit her lip

"When he left.. did he just leave? Did you see anyone with him?" they were talking as if Dean wasn't even there. But he was thinking too hard to even listen to what they were saying. Alexa rested her arms on the table, taking a moment to think of that night. "He came in around 9. We talked for a bit.. he was alone. Oh wait, but then these really big guys came in. I've never seen them before. Honestly they scared me.I turned around to help another customer.. then Dean was gone. The guys left like 5 minutes later" Alexa frowned, " Wait do you think they did something to Dean?"

"Something like that. But thank you for the help baby girl. We appreciate it" Roman smiled softly

"No problem" She sighed and left the room

"Well what do ya think?" Cass opened the book again, he looked through it and groaned.

"I don't know dude" Roman ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly a idea popped into Carmella's head. "When is the next full moon?"

"In like.. 3 days i think. Why?" Roman was confused. Cass caught onto what she was saying. "Taking him hunting that night"

Roman frowned, he didn't understand what they were talking about but agreed. "I'm gonna take him home. He needs to rest for a bit. Thank you for everything, i'll come by later and we can talk more" he got up and wrapped a arm around Deans waist, leading him away.

When they left, Enzo was leaning against the door frame. His arms crossed, "So didya find anything out?"

"Not yet.. but Dean, man. He's special. Hopefully Ro can figure this shit out and help him. Or Dean won't last another month"

 **X**

"Did you not think i wouldn't notice your bruised cheek?" Dean mumbled when he got in the car. Roman felt the bruise and chuckled to himself. "I got into a bit of a fight with Orton. Don't worry about it"

"Why did he hit you?" Dean still couldn't find it in himself to make eye contact

"He uh.. he saw us the other night. Called me out, got angry.. got a punch in. It's no big deal. It'll be gone by tomorrow" Roman shrugged

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna come between you and your friends" Dean glanced at Roman quickly.

"You're not. Don't worry. Wanna come to my place?"

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. "Sure"

Roman smiled and drove them back to his house. "Are you tired?" he asked Dean as he opened the door. "Nah not really" Dean sat on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Roman just frowned and went to sit beside him. "It'll be okay.. I can see the constant worry and anxiety on your face. Stop worrying" he ran a hand down Deans arm. Taking the chance, Roman carefully leaned in and placed little kisses on his jawline. Dean just closed his eyes and leaned into it. He cupped his face and turned his head. Opening his eyes, he finally looked at Roman. Rubbing their noses together before leaning in to kiss him fully.

Roman smiled into it and grabbed Deans hands. Dean pushed him down on the couch, they pulled apart but only for a moment, Dean straddled Romans lap and ran his hands down the muscular chest. Roman was watching his every move. Dean bent down again and kissed him. It was desperate and needy and sloppy.. but it was perfect. Roman groaned, grabbing Deans hips he made him grind down. Dean smirked, poking his tongue out to lick at Romans bottom lip.

"Don't be a tease Ambrose" Roman managed to say before biting Deans lip. He moved his hands so they were resting comfortably above the blonds ass.

"Roman.." Dean moved down so he could rest his head on the Samoans chest. "Yeah?" Roman rubbed his back.

"I don't think we should see each other again.. until the full moon. I was partially listening back there."

Romans hand stilled, but only for a moment. "Okay. If that's what you want" he whispered

"I don't want it Ro. I just need time to kinda do nothing and figure this shit out"

"I understand" Roman wrapped his arms around Dean. Squeezing slightly. But it was a comforting squeeze and Dean was thankful for it. "Can we just lay like this for a bit?" Dean yawned.

"Sleep" Roman kissed his forehead. It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep. He made sure not to move or disrupt him. He needed the rest. But his own mind was running wild on him. Everything Cass and Carmella said replaying in his mind. _Why would he need to go out on a full moon? That's a werewolf thing.. not a vampire thing.. unless.. no. That wasn't possible._ He kept telling himself to stop thinking so hard. Soon enough, he started to drift off as well.

They napped a little longer than woke up first. Dean was.. nibbling on his shoulder. He just laughed, "Dean wake up. You're chewing on me" he nudged the blond with his nose

Finally, Dean woke up and noticed what he was doing. "Shit, i'm sorry Rome" he was embarrassed obviously. "It's these damn fangs. It feels like i'm fucking teething" he wiped his mouth and got off Roman.

"Don't worry about it" Roman wiped the drool off him, "Do you want me to drive you home?" he stood up in front of Dean.

"Yes please" Dean ran his tongue over his growing fans. He couldn't believe they were actually growing in now.

"Come on. You got enough blood, right? Roman reached out to play with the hem of Deans shirt. "Yeah i'll be fine." Dean smiled and pecked his lips before turning around.

Roman chuckled and licked his lips. He drove Dean home, they said their goodbyes. It honestly made them both sad. But it had to be done. Besides it was only 3 days.. they could handle that. Once he was sure Dean was safely in his house, Roman decided to go straight home. Needing time to figure shit out and do some investigating.

 **X**

2 days later, nothing had changed, Roman and Dean hadn't seen each other, just talked on the phone a few times a day. Roman made it his job to make sure Dean was okay and fed.

It was a particularly nice night so Dean decided to go for a walk. He needed to get out of the house. As he was strolling through the park, he sensed people not too far away. He could smell them.. and hear them.. okay this is something that would take time to get used to. They were coming closer. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Dean tried to ignore it, but then his name was being called.

Turning around, he rolled his eyes. Jimmy, Seth and some girl with black hair were walking towards him.

"Oh hello Dean" Jimmy smiled, "Didn't think we'd be seeing you out here"

"I needed some air." Dean shrugged, he could feel Seth's eyes on him. Jimmy smirked, "You two haven't met yet. This is Paige" he motioned for her to come stand beside him. Seth looked down awkwardly.

"Paige dear, this is Dean Ambrose. The one we were telling you about"

'Nice to meet you, Dean" she extended her hand

"You too" Dean shook it quickly

"So where's your little.. wolf? Aren't you two attached at the hips?" Jimmy crossed his arms, a evil little smile on his face.

"He's at his house actually. But no we're not attached at the hip. He's a good friend, get over it. Now if you'd excuse me" Dean tried to walk away but Jimmy stood in the way.

"I'd suggest you leave him alone" they turned around, Dean cocked his head. Dolph was walking up to them. "Come on Dean" he smirked at Jimmy and grabbed Deans arm, dragging him away.

"Thanks man" Dean finally said when they got far enough away

"No problem. You looked super uncomfortable. The dude with blond in his hair.."

"My ex" Dean chuckled, "The chick is his new girlfriend or something"

"Oh god i'm sorry" Dolph shook his head. He couldn't imagine being put in that type of awkward situation. "Nah don't be. I'm over him and everything. I just hate how it still fucks me up when i see him."

"Oh trust me. I know the feeling dude, So why weren't you with Roman today?"

"I haven't seen him in like 2 days now. I probably will tomorrow though" Dean looked down at his hands

"You know tomorrow is a full moon, right?' Dolph furrowed his brows and cocked his head to look at Dean. "Yeah, he's taking me hunting. Figured it'd be good for me or some shit"

That kind of shocked Dolph. Usually on full moons, everyone liked to just keep to themselves. Unless they needed one another, but it was their nights to go out and just be wolves.

"Just wondering though.. did you and Roman ever.." Dean trailed off, but Dolph knew what he meant. "Dated? Nah. We've just known each other a really long time. It'd surprise you all the shit we've been through"

Dean nodded, understanding completely. "Well thanks for helping me back there. I appreciate it. But i better get home. I'll probably see you later" Dean stood up

"Yeah no problem bro. Have a good night" Dolph patted him on the back. They went their separate ways, Dean rushed home. Not wanting to run into anyone else tonight. He locked the door and slumped against the closest wall. Too tired to do anything else. He wanted to know why Roman had to take him out tomorrow. The anticipation felt like it was going to kill him. But then the kiss.. the one they shared on the couch. It was so perfect. And it felt so good. It's been so long since Dean actually felt comfortable around someone in that way. He shook his head of the thought, they needed to figure out what was wrong with him before he allowed anything else to happen.

Dean got up and went to the fridge. Getting out a blood bag, he ripped it open and began sipping at it, still cringing at the taste. "I'll just watch TV until i fall asleep" he mumbled to himself and sat down to get comfortable.

It really didn't take long for him to fall into a deep but peaceful slumber.. but as soon as the sleep hit the nightmares began and his thoughts turned bad.

 _Dean polished off his glass of whiskey. It burned his throat, but he really didn't care. He had a shitty day and needed this._

 _He was in the bar, there weren't many people in there so it was nice and quiet. Which was nice because his head was already pounding. Until three large men appeared out of no where. They were loud and obnoxious and smelt like old beer and cigarettes. He couldn't handle this. Alexa was over on the other side of the bar with customers so he just left some money on the table for her._

 _Dean shook his head and got off his stool. He had to walk past the guys to leave, which made him uncomfortable. They stopped talking as soon as he walked past, and just stared. As soon as he got out the door, he stayed there for a few minutes to catch his breathe and collect his thoughts. He always had anxiety problems and that really didn't help._

 _He didn't know how long he was actually standing there, leaning up against the wall.. until he felt hands on his shoulders._

Dean woke up with a jump. A light layer of sweat covering his forehead.

"What the fuck" He almost screamed. Pulling at his hair. Glancing at the clock, it was just after 4 AM. He needed to call Roman, but if he was sleeping he didn't wanna wake him.

Tears stung his eyes as he cursed again.

"I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this" he growled.

 _ **And there it is! I love this chapter and i hope y'all do too. Remember to review and let me know what you thought. I love to hear your guys' predictions etc. Thank you for all the support with this story!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the almost late update. I've been having computer troubles, but managed to get this out. Enjoy!**_

Roman really couldn't concentrate on anything. He missed Dean, the past two days without him were tough. He almost felt pathetic. They just met and he was already craving his touch. The past few days were filled with nothing but Roman sitting in front of a computer and or talking to Cass.. and occasionally Dolph whenever he called, being the pack mom he thought he was.

He tried to sleep, but couldn't find it in himself to. It's not that he didn't ever sleep.. he just never really felt to need to do. It was now 4:30 in the morning, and Roman was still looking through old books. Grabbing his phone, he decided to text Dean and see if he was awake.

 _-Roman-_

 _Hey, are you awake?_

He waited a few minutes for a reply.

 _-Dean-_

 _Hey Rome, yeah i am. Can't sleep and had a nightmare_

Roman frowned and ran a hand through his messy hair.

 _-Roman-_

 _Want me to come over?_

 _-Dean-_

 _Yes please_

Roman felt his heart skip a beat as he got up and went to get changed before leaving the house. He practically sped over to Deans house. As soon as he parked he noticed the door open from the corner of his eye.

Walking up to the house, Dean was standing there shirtless waiting for him. His sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips. Roman bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to make eye contact with the vampire. Dean just smirked and closed the door.

"So the nightmare.. was it the same as before?" Roman sat on the side of the couch and motioned for Dean to come stand between his legs.

"No. It was just.. weird. There were these big guys.. i don't know. It was freaky. I woke up before anything serious happened" Dean wrapped his arms around the Samoans neck. Roman furrowed his brows. Taking some time to think before wrapping his hands around Deans thighs and pulling him closer. They didn't even notice how touchy they were being in that moment, the heat from their bodies radiating between them.

"Dean.. you don't have to answer and i don't want to freak you out okay?" Roman moved one hand up to rub his back. Dean nodded and waited for Roman to continue, "Maybe these nightmares.. are you sure they're not repressed memories that are just now coming back to you?"

Dean looked down at him, his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't even thought about that.. he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to.

"Because Alexa.. she said that the night it happened, there were these guys who seemed shady" Roman continued. Dean still hadn't said a word, he felt like he couldn't.

"So maybe they're the ones who.. y'know" Roman got worried when Deans face went extra pale. "I.. i don't know. I mean can they like make me forget? I'm a freak. Oh god i'm a freak" Dean started babbling, he felt his knees buckle before falling to the floor.

"No baby you're not. Breath, You're hyperventilating!" Roman was at his side, running his hands through Deans hair. Trying to coo him. They didn't even notice the nickname. He wiped Deans eyes and kissed his forehead.

When Dean finally made eye contact.. well Roman wished he didn't. His eyes turned red for a brief moment. He snarled at Roman like he didn't know who he was. Like he was a complete stranger. As if something in him told him Roman was the enemy.

Roman knew better, so he let go of him and backed away. "Dean.. What's wrong? Relax. Ambrose!" he growled, letting his eyes change. It made Dean whimper and turn away.. which Roman found odd. He calmed himself down and crawled over to the blond. Cupping his face, Roman forced him to turn around. Dean just looked so innocent right there, it threw Roman off. He didn't know what just happened and didn't want a repeat of it.

Closing the distance between them, he captured the vampires mouth in a soothing little kiss. Dean moaned into it and pushed himself closer. When they broke apart, Roman swept and hand through Deans hair and sighed. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. It feels like i blacked out. Did i try to hurt you?" Dean looked worried

"No of course not. But your eyes.. Dean they went red and you were looking at me with such a blank stare, you didn't even recognize me." Roman clawed his hand down Deans torso, stopping at the waistband of his pants.

"Did you find anything out? Like maybe why this is happening to me?" Dean bit his lip, eyeing Romans tattoo on his chest that was peeking out from his t-shirt.

"No not yet. I'm sorry. But maybe tonight..maybe we'll be able to figure some shit out. Let's go lay down" Roman stood up and pulled Dean with him. "We can go to my room. Come on" Dean grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

When they got to his room, Dean sat down and turned on the bedside lamp. Roman looked around and then back at Dean. "Take your shirt off" he whispered. Roman chuckled and lifted it over his head, tossing it on the floor before getting on the bed. He laid down and Dean immediately was by his side. Laying on his chest, he threw a leg over Romans. "Sleep. I'm here." Roman yawned and kissed the side of his head. Dean nodded and closed his eyes.

Roman couldn't even try to sleep, he had too much on his mind. Deans red eyes.. they were different than the black eyes he had already seen. These had more evil hidden within them.

Hours passed, they were still in the same position. Roman had to get up and stretch. He moved Deans off him as gently as possible and padded downstairs. Once he could feel his arm and leg again, Roman grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the kitchen table. There was a soft knock on the door, Roman cocked his head and hesitantly walked over to answer it.

He was kinda shocked when he saw Sami standing there. "Uh.. hi"

"What do you want Callihan?"

"Well i came to see Dean.. but" Sami narrowed his eyes

"He's sleeping" Roman shrugged, forgetting he was shirtless

"You and Dean.. oh god please tell me you two didn't.." Sami grimaced, causing Roman to chuckled. Knowing what he was getting at, he shook his head. "Nah, we didn't do anything.. yet"

The look of pure horror that came across Sami's face made Roman burst out laughing. But Sami recovered and shook his head at the thought. Needing to change the topic, "So you're taking him out hunting again hey" he leaned against the door frame

"Yeah. I figured i better, we need to figure out what's wrong with him and why he's not transitioning correctly" Roman crossed his arms

"Okay well let him know i dropped by. I'll see him later. Be safe with him tonight" Sami turned around and walked away. Roman nodded and closed the door. That was probably the most civilized conversation they've ever had. He headed back upstairs, making sure Dean was still asleep.. which he was.

Roman crawled on the bed and laid over Dean. He bit his lip before leaning down and placing chaste kisses all over his face. Nibbling on his ear lobe. Dean started stirring, his hands came up to wrap around Romans waist.

"Good morning" Roman whispered into his ear

"Morning Rome" Dean kissed his neck and smiled into it.

Just to be a tease, Roman tilted his head and started working on Deans neck. Causing him to moan lightly and writhe underneath him. They knew they had to stop before things got too intense and heated, so Roman buried his face in the hollow of Deans neck. "Sami came by" he finally mumbled. Dean furrowed his brows, "You didn't murder him, right?"

Roman snorted, "Nah don't worry. But i think i mentally scarred him"

Dean gave him a side eye, wanting to ask what he said.. but he figured it was something just for Roman to act like a little shit. "Are you excited for tonight?" he ran his fingers across Romans chest

"Yeah actually i am. It'll be nice to just get out there. And hopefully we can get you all better" Roman smiled

"What happened with that Randy guy? Why does he hate vampires so much?" Dean whispered, he looked at the almost gone bruise on Romans face. Roman just shook his head, "Not my story to tell" he kissed the corner of Deans mouth and got up. "I need to eat. Want me to get you a bag?"

"Yes please" Dean mumbled, a small smile on his face as he rolled over onto his stomach

Roman just chuckled and left to go downstairs. He made himself some toast and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge.

When he got back to Dean, he was curled up in the blankets half asleep again. "Wake up you need to eat" Roman sat on the edge of the bed, putting his plate down on the side table. Dean playfully swatted at him before sitting up. He took the bag and broke it open, only sipping at it. Roman nibbled on his toast and watched him. Making sure he didn't leave any out.

 **X**

"Randy calm the hell down" Dolph growled at the pacing wolf.

"No. How the fuck.. why?" Randy ran his hands through his short hair

"Just relax. We'll go out tonight, kill some things. Just stop. I can't believe you're still angry about all of this shit" Dolph rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch. "Of course i'm still fucking mad! Plus Roman hasn't even called me to apologize" Randy snarled

Dolph stood up to face him, "Dude you're the one that punched him in the face"

"Because he's fucking around with a blood sucker. Like how stupid can he get. I thought i taught him better than that"

Dolph really didn't want to argue with him right now.. or ever. It just gave him a headache, they were both stubborn as hell so it never worked out well. Rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically, "He knows what he's doing. But whatever bro, don't blame Roman. He's doing no harm. You just need to relax and get over it."

"How are you of all people so.. okay with this? I thought you hated them as much as i do?' Randy finally took a deep breath and sat down

"i do. I just care more about Romans happiness. And obviously he's really into the guy, vampire or not." Dolph tried to defend himself

"So if they get together, like really get together. You'd be okay with it?" Randy crossed his arms

"Yep. Now come on, we need to start getting ready for tonight" Dolph shrugged a shoulder. Truth is, he didn't know if he'd ever be okay with Roman getting together with anybody. But it was something that he couldn't dwell on. He had no power over Roman or his emotions.

They called Tyler and Sasha and a few others, making sure they were ready for the long night ahead.

 **X**

"Okay so what are we gonna do about Ambrose?" Jimmy tapped his fingers against his chin

"Nothing. We leave him alone" Sami spat

"there's no reason why he needs to be hanging around a wolf" Jimmy glared at him and raised a eyebrow. Seth and Paige were sitting on the other couch listening to them argue. Seth wanted to speak out.. tell Jimmy to go fuck himself. To leave Dean alone, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle the punishment.

"We still don't even know who did this to him" Sami frowned

"Well maybe he has to get out of town for a little while.." Jimmy trailed off. Seth's head snapped up, "No you forced us to leave. He's staying. Don't even start with this shit Jacobs"

"Awe did i hit a nerve?" Jimmy threw his head back and laughed

"You know you're a major asshole right?" Sami rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jimmy smirked over at him and cocked his head, "Yes i know darling. Isn't it great"

"I'm gonna go. I can't stand being around you. Maybe i'll see you later" Sami stood up and nodded over at Seth and Paige before leaving and slamming the door shut.

Seth and Paige got up to leave as well. They didn't feel like being around Jimmy at the moment.

 **X**

The sun was setting now, it wouldn't take long for the moon to rise. Roman drove them out to the cabin to get themselves ready. Knowing they'd need it, especially Dean who was currently twitching with nerves.

Roman grabbed his hand, running his thumb across his knuckles. "Calm down. It'll be alright"

"i know but like what if something happens? What if i try to do something to you?" Dean frowned, looking up at Roman for the first time since they left his house. "Don't worry about me Dean. Been doing this a long time" Roman parked the car, Dean just nodded and got out. Roman followed close behind and unlocked the door.

Dean sat down on the recliner, watching Roman as he moved around the small space and cleaned up a bit. After he was content, he looked over to Dean who was now staring off into space, chewing on his nail. "We only have a few minutes" he whispered, moving closer.

"Come here" Dean made grabby hands and pouted

Roman nodded and moved to sit on the chair. Dean lifted his body so he could sit on Romans lap. Roman just smiled and kissed the side of his head.

"I don't think i ever asked you.. when did Callihan get back to town?" Roman grabbed his hand

"About 6 months ago i think" Dean played with his fingers

"So you forgave him when he came back?" Roman leaned in and kissed at Deans jaw line. "Nope. Hell i'm still mad at him. He knows that, but things are slowly getting back to where they used to be." Dean used his free hand to cup his face and bring him in closer. He bit Romans lip and kissed him. Roman smiled into it and clawed at Dean, pulling him in as close as possible. They were so lost in the moment and each other.. Roman didn't even notice the moon outside the window fully rise as clouds moved away.. until the sound of a bone snapping caught their attention. Dean pulled away first to look at Roman in the eyes.

Another crunch.. another snap. Dean quickly got up. Roman wasn't even reacting to it. His eyes changed and that was it. He got off the chair and rolled his neck. Taking off his shirt, he looked back at Dean. "It's time"

Dean slowly crept closer.. but trying not to get too close. Roman immediately acknowledged this. "Don't worry Dean" he held his hand out and Dean took it. He flinched every time there was a crack or creak.

They got outside, Roman looked up at the sky. Watching the moon sparkle. Dean was scared now. Roman was shifting right in front of him, he looked absolutely glorious, but frightening.. yeah he was probably gonna have nightmares about that now.

"How do you feel?" Roman turned to Dean

"I don't know.. weird, What the fuck is happening to me?" a sharp pain passed through Deans skull. He knelt down on one knee a grabbed at his head.

"Dean look at me" Roman instructed

Dean did as he was told and looked up at him. His eyes now changing color, the veins popping out again. "Go. hunt right now" Roman growled. Dean tried to shake his head but Roman pulled him up. "Go! I'll be right behind you"

Dean finally nodded and started running. Roman could feel himself shifting fully. His claws came out and he could feel the fangs in his mouth. He howled and ran after him. It didn't take long though, he could smell fresh blood. "Fuck" he muttered to himself and continued running. Noticing a small trail of blood, he followed it.

That's when he saw Dean on the ground, a dead deer right beside him. He had tears in his eyes. "Dean.." Roman cautiously walked over to him

"Why did you bring me out here tonight? Why the fuck would Cass suggest this?" Dean snapped. His voice more harsh than he wanted it to be.

Roman sighed, sitting down beside him on the ground. "You.. well your eyes. They're different. You're not transitioning yet.. not like you're supposed to be at least. So we're trying to figure it all out" Roman looked at him, he had dried blood all over his face and hands, there was some staining his shirt.

"So i really am fucked up" Dean licked his lips

"Nah. If you are, we all are honestly" Roman wiped the corner of his mouth

"You're too nice Reigns"

Roman chuckled and nodded his head. "Tell me about it"

They got up and looked around, smelling other wildlife near them. "Go get it Ambrose" Roman nudged him. Dean sighed and took off. Roman couldn't shake himself of Deans eyes though.. those were not normal vampire eyes. The moonlight had a message, and that was it.

Suddenly it all clicked. The night it happened.. the transitioning problems.. his body rejecting it. That was it. "Fuck no" he swore and started running. Needing to find him before anything happened.

When he finally did find him.. Dean was leaning against a tree. "Are you okay?" Roman licked his lips and stood in front of the blond.

"I feel fucking fantastic! My head ache is gone. I have so much energy. I didn't even need to kill another animal" Dean smiled. Roman tried to look excited for him, but he just couldn't because he knew exactly why he felt so good all of a sudden. Dean noticed and frowned, "What's wrong Rome?' he grabbed his waist

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking" Roman closed the space in between their bodies and kissed his way up Deans neck. Not even caring about the dried up blood. Dean groaned and moved his hands so they could rake at Romans chest. They slowly moved down until they were resting on his belt buckle.

Roman smirked, just to be a tease and flattened his tongue and ran it up Deans neck, causing the blond to shiver. Roman ran his hands down Deans back, landing on his ass. Pulling him in so their hips were touching. When Roman finally kissed his lips, all Dean could taste was blood. He moaned and deepened it.

"Well aren't you two just adorable"

They broke apart and turned around to see Randy standing there. An amused smirk on his face. "But in the woods.. really guys? Damn Ro i thought you'd have more decency"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Roman growled

"You know, i was actually coming by to apologize for everything. Oh and i wanted to make sure you were doing okay tonight. But look what i walked in on" Randy cackled

"Well thanks for the concern. But you're free to leave" Roman stepped in front of Dean

"Oh and this.. ah you're little vampire boyfriend" Randy smiled wickedly. It made Dean wince. Roman could feel the change in Deans body, he knew what happened when he got upset.. or angry while in this state and didn't want any of it happening in front of Randy of all people. "Shut up Orton"

"Well my name is Randy. Nice to meet you.."

"Dean" he managed to choke out

"Ahh Dean. Well i better get going now. Gotta meet up with the rest of the pack, make sure no one has ripped anyone to shreds.. yet" just as Randy was turning around, Dean spoke up. "What's your deal with vampires?"

Romans mouth dropped open, he looked at Dean with wide eyes. Randy narrowed his but only for a moment before he flashed his fangs and smirked. "You really wanna know kid?" Looking at Roman quickly, noticing how he took hold of Deans hand.

"Yes. Tell me.. please"

 _ **Oh my god.. this is probably one of my favorite chapters i have written. I hope y'all love it as much as i do. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! So sorry for not updating last week, but i'm back. I promise. Okay this chapter is like.. damn. And there IS a bit of sexy time in it finally! Hope you enjoy.**_

Randy cocked his head, blowing out a little breath before nodding, "Well we have some time i guess. Long story short, i'm similar to Roman actually This wolf.. it's in my blood. I could always control it y'know. So fast forward a few years i met this girl. Then a few years later.. we had a daughter. Things were great. They loved my pack and my pack loved them.. until they both got taken from me" Randy raised his eyebrows when Deans mouth dropped open.

"Tragic right?" Randy chuckled. "I've known this guy here for well over 10 years. He was with me through it all" He looked over at Roman, who was staring back at him with a frown. He knew how hard it was for Randy to talk about his family.

"So you hate vampires because.." Dean trailed off and squeezed Romans hand tighter

"Because it was one of you who did it" Randy's eyes flickered over to the blond. "But i really should go. I'll leave you two alone now. It was nice meeting you, Dean. But please, at least wait until you're in the cabin to fuck" Randy snorted and ran off.

Once he was gone, Dean felt like he could actually breath again. "I'm sorry i asked him" he mumbled into Romans shoulder.

"Nah you deserved to know. He didn't try to kill you. i'll talk to him. So do you wanna continue hunting or are you ready to head back to the cabin?" Roman turned around and cupped his face. "Can we go find another deer? Then i'll be ready to head back?" Dean held onto the waistband of Romans jeans. "Sure come on"

They found and killed another deer, Dean hesitantly ate. Roman still couldn't find it in himself to watch, he just had to make sure Dean didn't go overboard again. The blond started gagging Roman quickly turned around and knelt down so he could pat his back.

"Okay i'm done. I can't do this" Dean wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and stood up. "Let's go back" he mumbled. Roman nodded and grabbed his hand. Leading him through the dark. Once they got back, Dean took his shirt off and threw it away, too stained to save. Roman handed him a wet cloth to wipe up all the dried blood. He was trying to figure out a way to tell Dean what he thought. Not knowing how he'll react.

So he grabbed his phone and quickly texted Cass.

 _-Roman-_

 _I need to see you tomorrow. It's urgent_

His phone buzzed soon after,

 _-Cass-_

 _Okay dude. let me know when you're coming over_

 _-Roman-_

 _House or bar?_

 _-Cass-_

 _House_

Roman nodded to himself and turned his phone off. Dean was on the couch, staring absentmindedly at a spot on the floor. Roman grabbed another cloth and when to sit beside him, wiping off all the spots he had missed. When he was satisfied, he dropped the now filthy rag beside the couch. Making a mental note to pick it up when they leave in the morning.

"Dean, i need to talk to you" Roman took a deep breath and looked at him. Dean finally turned his head and frowned, "What's up? Oh god you're not already getting tired of me are you?" he started panicking and moved back a bit

Romans eyes widened, "What? No. No of course not. Come here" he pulled at Dean until he was straddling his lap. "So tonight.. i noticed something. I don't want to freak you out okay?" Roman grabbed both of his hands, putting them both on his lap.

"I think that you.. when you got turned, whoever did it.. well there was obviously more than one person involved.. i think they fed you werewolf blood"

Dean stared at him like he was crazy. "So what is going to happen to me?" he finally choked out

"Nothing. When stuff like this happens.. i don't think it's fatal. But we're going to see Cass tomorrow. So maybe they'll know more about this stuff than i do" Roman ran his thumb across Deans waistband.

"So is that why i felt so.. good tonight? I felt stronger. But my craving for blood was a lot worse, Rome"

"I think so. Just calm down Dean. I don't know what's going on, but we'll figure it out. We should get to bed though" Roman stood up, Dean wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. They went into the bedroom, Roman dropped him on the bed so he could change into some shorts. He could feel Dean watching him, smirking over his shoulder. "You're staring"

"I know" Dean rolled over onto his stomach. Roman got back into bed, purposely hovering over Dean. He kissed his shoulders and gently moved his hips against Deans ass. "Don't be a tease, Reigns" Dean mumbled. he was happy Roman couldn't see the small smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Roman tried to act innocent, pressing his hips down harder, eliciting a little moan from Dean. He turned himself over, spreading his legs and allowing Roman access to slide in between them. "What are we doing?" Dean leaned up to claim Romans lips in a gentle kiss.

"I have no idea, but i don't wanna stop" Roman breathed into his mouth

Dean nodded and moved his hand down Romans torso, slowly getting lower.. "You don't need to" Roman tried to cover his hand but Dean swatted it away. "Fine but let me" Roman pecked his lips one last time before moving down his body. He stared at the slim waist in front of him and smiled, "You have a tiny waist dude"

"I know, it's a gift" Dean rolled his eyes, running a hand through Romans hair.

Roman smiled up at him before placing kisses to Deans stomach. he sucked on one of his hip bones before grabbing the band of his pants and pulling them down. Dean lifted his hips off the bed a bit to help. He looked down at Roman and felt a lump form in his throat. Roman waited for him to nod before grasping his already hard member and stroking slowly. He nipped at Deans thigh and smirked when he let out a broken little moan.

Roman licked his lips before leaning down and licking at the head, tasting the pre-cum. Once he got comfortable, Roman held down Deans hips so he couldn't buck up suddenly and choke him. Swallowing down all his length in one swift motion, Deans eyes snapped open, "Oh my god Roman" he tried to stay quiet but it didn't work.

Roman looked up at him, Dean knew he was smirking but chose to ignore it. Roman took his mouth off his dick and flattened his tongue. Tracing the vein that ran under the shaft.

Dean noticed immediately when Romans free hand trailed down his body and tugged down his shorts and underwear, he started stroking his own dick and Dean almost came undone at the sight. Roman moaned and the vibrations shot straight through Dean. "I'm close" he whimpered, tugging at Romans hair. Roman nodded and sucked at Deans dick again, bobbing his head, he hallowed out his cheeks and swirled his tongue across the slit one more time.

That was it, his body started shaking as he came. Splashing onto Romans tongue and down his throat, which he swallowed without a problem. he waited until Dean came down from the high before removing his mouth. Roman pulled Dean down and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Still stroking his own cock, he moaned and finally came. Most of it spilled into his hand but some got on the comforter below.

Dean grabbed some tissue and gave it to him. Roman smiled softly and took it, doing his best to wipe up the mess. "Wow" Dean finally spoke.

"Was that too far for you?" Roman was almost scared to ask. he threw the tissues away and sat on his knees.

"Nah, felt damn good. It's okay Ro" Dean crawled closer and rested his hands against Romans chest. He could feel the Samoans heart rate slow down a bit.

"Okay. We should get some sleep. I don't know when we're going over there later" Roman moved to kiss him quickly and then lay down. Dean sighed and got under the covers beside him. Roman turned off the lamp and Dean moved in closer to cling to him.

It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep. Roman dozed off a few times, but that was it. Before he knew it, the sun was already starting to rise.

 **X**

 _"Relax kid. Just drink this, it will help" the one large man shoved his wrist up to Deans mouth_

 _"What the fuck no" Dean argued, moving his head away. His body was almost vibrating he was shaking so bad. It felt like he was having a full blown seizure.. but was fully awake while doing so. "You need this" A man said from behind him._

 _"No! What the fuck is going on?" Dean snarled and grabbed his neck when a jolt of pain shot through him._

 _"You're going to die. Drink the fucking blood"_

 _"Tell me who you fucking are!" He frantically looked around at the three very large men._

 _"My name is Hunter. That right there is Kane and the big pale fella is Sheamus. So now that we've all been introduced, drink the damn blood if you want to live"_

 _Dean growled and hesitantly brought his lips up to the mans wrist and drank. He gagged at the initial taste and coughed. "why the fuck.. what did you do to me?" Deans eyes were now watering, trying his best not to cry._

 _"You'll find out soon enough. But look at me" Hunter grabbed his face and forced him to make eye contact._

 _"You're going to forget everything. You're going to go and forget we even exist. You don't know us. We don't know you"_

 _Dean was in shock, he felt like he forgot how to speak. Hunter let go of him and nudged his head before Dean nodded and ran._

 **X**

The thing that woke Dean up.. was Roman yelling. He felt his body getting raked at but it didn't stop him. "Ambrose! Wake up!" That's when there was a slap on his face.

Dean finally came to and reality hit him. He looked down to see Roman underneath him, gasping for air. He finally realized what he was doing.. his hand wrapped tightly around Romans throat. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god Roman i'm so sorry" he let go and moved off of the Samoan, cowering to the far side of the bed.

Roman sat up and rubbed his neck. Coughing a few times, he looked over at Dean who was now rocking back and forth, tapping at his shoulder and mumbling something to himself.

That strength.. Roman knew he should have been able to get Dean off of him with no problem.. but he couldn't. Dean was holding him down with one arm. That's not right..

"No stop. Dean come here" Romans voice was gentle as he tried to relax.

Dean slowly crawled over to him, Roman wrapped his arms around him immediately. Trying to show that he wasn't scared or upset. "What happened? What were you dreaming about?"

"I.. i remember" Dean buried his face in the crook of Romans neck

Roman paused, he leaned back to look at him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like.. i remember that night. i don't remember them turning me but i remember what happened after that" Dean mumbled, playing with a long strand of Romans hair.

"Oh my god that's huge! But don't tell me yet. Wait until we're with Cass and Enzo" he smiled and cupped Deans face to kiss him. Dean smiled into it and sighed. "We should get ready to go" he kissed his cheek and let Roman go. "Are you sure i didn't hurt you?" he went pale and looked at his neck.

"Nah don't worry. Go shower" Roman playfully pushed at him and got off the bed. Dean nodded and went to the bathroom. Roman went to find his phone, turning it on he had a few missed calls from Dolph and Sasha. Deciding to call Dolph first, knowing they'd be together anyway. He dialed Dolph's number and the wolf answered quickly.

"Finally dude!"

"Sorry about that. My phone was off. What's up?" Roman ran a hand through his messy hair and sat on the couch.

"Not much. Sasha is sleeping. Just wanted to see how last night went for you"

"It was.. interesting" Roman chuckled

"So what happened?" Dolph questioned. Roman knew he wasn't going to stop asking until he knew, "I'll come by later and tell you. But Dean is in the shower right now so i gotta hurry"

"Bring him! Sasha still wants to meet him" Dolph sounded like he was getting back into bed. Roman could hear the ruffling of the sheets. "Okay i'll talk to him. I'll text you in a bit" Roman heard the water stop. They said their goodbyes and hung up, Roman went to see Dean. He was just staring at himself in the mirror. A towel wrapped around his waist. His head titled enough to see his bite marks. He ran his fingers across them and sighed. Roman leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"You should shower' Dean finally said, not even looking at Roman. The wolf nodded and started undressing. Dean glanced over and felt his face heat up when Roman pulled his shorts down and kicked them off. He noticed and laughed to himself before walking over to kiss Deans shoulder. Then starting the water, he stepped under the hot spray, very aware Dean was still looking at himself in the mirror.

Quickly washing his hair and body, when he finished up Dean was sitting on the sink. "Waiting for me?"

"Maybe" Dean smirked, showing off a dimple. "Do you have any blood here?"

"Yeah there should be a bag in the fridge" Roman walked past him to get a change of clothes for them both. He threw Dean a pair of shorts before getting changed. Dean slipped them on and went to the kitchen. He ripped open the bag and drank it down. Feeling better immediately. Roman came out of the bedroom, fully dressed. He was tying his hair into a little bun.

"Get a shirt on and we'll go" Roman pulled Dean into him and pecked his lips.

 **X**

Dean and Roman arrived at Cass, Carmella and Enzo's house about an hour later. "It'll be fine. Come on" Roman grabbed his hand when they got out of the car.

"But what if they don't know what to do" Dean bit at his thumb nail and started getting fidgety. "Then we'll figure it out. Don't worry" Roman dragged Dean up the steps and knocked on the door. Enzo answered a moment later, "Ah there you are. Come on in" he stepped out of the way, noticing their hands still connected. He just chuckled to himself.

Cass and Carmella came down the stairs to greet them, "Hey guys' Cass smiled. Carmella giggled when she saw how tightly Dean was grasping Romans hand. "Come sit" she grabbed Deans free hand and led them to the kitchen table. She sat down, Cass and Enzo on either sides of her. "So how was last night?"

"It was.. good" Roman pursed his lips and looked over at Dean, who wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Did you.. did he.." Enzo asked quietly

"He did good. He killed some deer, so he ate. But that's where things get.. interesting" Roman trailed off. Dean visibly winced at those words. Knowing what he was going to say next. Cass set down the same old book he had before and furrowed his brows. Enzo just cocked his head and leaned on the table.

"Dean, darlin' come upstairs with me?' Carmella smiled and stood up. Dean nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked up to the main bedroom and shut the door.

"What happened Roman? Dean looks terrified" Cass pursed his lips

"Last night.. it was going really good. But then it was going _too_ good. It just kinda hit me when i realized it" Roman paused and ran a hand across his face. "He has like fucking werewolf blood in his system. Last night, he remembered almost everything."

Cass and Enzo's eyes grew wide, they didn't even know how to respond to that. But it all made sense. Why didn't they think of it sooner. "So.. he's like a hybrid?" Enzo finally found his words.

"No. I don't think so.. but i don't really know much about that stuff. Is there anything in that book?" Roman groaned

"I'll look" Cass frowned and opened it, taking his times to look through it. Not wanting to miss anything that could be important. Roman leaned on his elbows, waiting for an answer. "Okay so there is hybrid stuff in here.. but i'm not sure if it sounds like anything related to Dean and what's going through him" Cass looked up quickly, "Wait ya said he remembers, so does that mean he remembers who did it?'

"Yeah but he hasn't told me anything yet"

"Well ya gotta get him to talk Rome" Enzo frowned

"You gotta feed him your blood" Cass said suddenly, not taking his eyes off the book, but he could imagine the look on Romans face. "Or.. oh god. Or you could drain him of the blood that is already in him and see if that helps at all"

"Fuck" Roman grunted, running a hand through his hand. Now he really had some things to think about. "You know what scares me the most?"

"What?" Cass and Enzo asked in unison

"His strength. He's really fucking strong"

 **X**

Upstairs, Carmella and Dean were sitting on the bed. He had a nice firm grip on her hands. "So you and roman hey?" she bit her lip and smiled at him. Deans cracked a smile, just thinking of the Samoan did that to him. "I don't know.." he looked down sheepishly

"I saw the way you were clinging to him Dean. Hell I've noticed it since the first time i saw you two together. Don't be afraid of your feelings" She nudged his shoulder gently. "This morning.. i like woke up choking him. The look on his face.. it wasn't me though. I don't want to have to constantly worry about hurting him" he admitted, ignoring the pure shock on her face.

"When i finally realized what i was doing, hearing him screaming at me to get off. Like fuck that scared me"

"Dean.. you're going through something right now, he knows that. He's trying to help ya. And look, he's still here. It's not like ya scared him off or anything. He knew that that wasn't you. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Carmella moved closer and cocked her head.

"I guess i remembered what happened that night. Not quite everything.. but enough." Dean grunted and rested his head against her shoulder.

She could tell how nervous he was and how uncomfortable it made him to talk about, "Well ya don't gotta talk if you're not ready okay? Are ya hungry thought?" She let go of one of his hands and wiped a stray hair off his forehead. Dean just nodded and pursed his lips. "Come on" Carmella got off the bed and pulled Dean behind her.

They went downstairs, walking past Roman, Enzo and Cass to go into the kitchen. She gave them a reassuring smile. Getting out 2 cups and 2 bags, she poured them both some.

"Thank you" Dean kissed her cheek and took a sip of the liquid. He sat beside Roman and put his cup down. Roman kissed his shoulder and stared at the cup. "So did you find anything out?" Dean asked carefully

"I think we figured some stuff out, but Dean you gotta tell us. Did you find out the name of the guys who did it to you?" Roman laced their fingers together. Dean furrowed his brows, "Yeah i think they said their names were Hunter, Sheamus and Kane" he shrugged.

Looking up, Dean felt like he stopped breathing when he noticed how everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. Their mouths dropped open.. the air between them suddenly getting very uncomfortable and heavy.

 ** _There we go! I really hope y'all liked this chapter! We learned a bit more about Randy and well.. yeah. I hope i wrote the little sexy scene well enough, i'm still working on writing anything smut related. Okay remember to review and let me know what you thought, it's always appreciated. And i just wanted to say, thank you so much for all the love and support with this story. It's overwhelming. I hope i'm still doing okay!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Hey guys! Nothing too insane happens this chapter, but i think it's hella cute. Might answer a few questions, hope you enjoy!**_

Dean shifted around uncomfortably in his seat, "Uh what is it? Do you know those names or something?" he looked around anxiously when they didn't reply right away. But he made sure to look right at Roman for help.

"They.. I've only ever heard about them a few times. i don't think they're good people" Roman squeezed his hand a bit.

"Then why the fuck did they do this to me?" Dean raised his voice and pulled his hand away. "Out of everyone in this stupid town. Why me? Why did they have to go and make MY life worse?" his chest was heaving as he tapped at his collar bone. "Dean calm down" Roman tried to grab him but Dean was faster and moved away, off his chair. "So what, basically i'm going to be drinking blood everyday just to keep living but now every full moon i'm gonna turn into a fucking werewolf?" he was babbling, too heated to think about what exactly he was saying

"Dean go upstairs" Cass' voice shut him up. He looked like he was going to protest but obliged anyway, stomping his way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Carmella moved to sit beside Roman, resting her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay.. he'll be okay." she whispered

Roman nodded and sighed into his hands. "Maybe i'll go and try to find the guys who did this to him" he mumbled. Cass and Enzo shook their heads, "Rome that's dangerous and you know it"

"What else is there to do? Maybe i can find them and figure out what to do with Dean. Like fuck, we don't even fully know what he is because this literally never happens." he looked down at his hands and frowned. He knew he needed to take some time to actually think this through.

"We can try to figure it out.. i don't want ya doing something ya might not come home from.." Carmella furrowed her brows, "Dean wouldn't be able to handle that"

Roman groaned and eventually nodded. Kissing the side of her head, "I'm gonna go check on him"

He slowly walked up the stairs, hearing choked sobs coming from the master bedroom. Knocking on the door, there was a quiet _come in_ from the other side. When he opened the door, his stomach dropped. Dean was almost cowering on the corner of the bed, a pillow clutched to his chest. His face pink and puffy. Roman closed the door and crawled to him. "Don't cry" he whispered.

Dean refused to make eye contact with the wolf. "It'll be fine. We'll figure this out" Roman wiped his eyes.

"I just.. why me? Like being a vampire is bad enough, now i'm both?" Dean bit his lip and looked up finally. Trying his best to hide his sniffles. "Well that's called a hybrid. but we don't know if you're that exactly.. you need to understand it doesn't happen very often so we have no experience with handling them. But i can give you my blood. It wouldn't hurt you"

Dean made a face and scrunched up his nose. He didn't know how to respond to any of that. Roman put a hand on his knee, trying his best to soothe him. "Do you wanna go?"

"Yes please" Dean put the pillow down and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Romans neck. The immediate comfort was what he needed right now. "Is it okay if we go to Dolph's quickly? I told him we'd stop by and there's someone who really wants to meet you" Roman mumbled into his shoulder.

"Okay" Was Deans only response. Until he looked around, then at the bed. "How do all three of them sleep here? This bed is tiny" while he was trying to be serious, Roman burst out laughing. Dean leaned back and gave him a soft smile. Once Roman calmed down, Roman pecked his lips. "Come on we better go" he got off the bed, bringing Dean with him.

When they got downstairs, Cass, Enzo and Carmella were still waiting at the table. "I think we're gonna head out. Gotta stop at Dolph's place" Roman put his shoes on. "Okay well call us if ya need anything else" Carmella hugged him before moving over to squeeze Dean.

"Thank you again. For helping. It means a lot" Roman looked at Enzo and Cass.

"No problem dude, always here to help"

 **X**

They were in the car on their way to Dolph's house. Dean was trying not to be nervous but he just couldn't shake the anxiety. Roman could tell just by his body language how uneasy he still was. Reaching over, he grabbed his hand, which Dean squeezed in return. But he didn't even bother looking over, he was too busy staring aimlessly out the window.

Roman parked the car in the driveway, and looked over at the blond. "We won't stay long, i promise." leaning over, he cupped Deans face and placed a kiss to his forehead.

The Samoan basically had to drag Dean up the stairs, and held onto him so he didn't run away when he run the door bell. Dolph answered and smiled immediately, "Finally. Come in" he stepped out of the way and patted Roman on the back. Dean barely smiled at him, instead he ducked his head and grabbed onto Romans arm. Dolph frowned and shut the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Could be better" Roman half grinned. Sasha came running down the stairs, barreling into him. Roman grunted, "Hey my girl"

"Hi Rome" she mumbled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Glancing over, she finally noticed Dean. "Is this him?"

Roman nodded, chuckling when he eyes completely lit up. She let go of him and went to stand in front of Dean. Sniffing the air around him a few times. "You're so cute!" she gushed, reaching up to pinch his cheeks. Dolph covered his mouth when a laugh escaped his lips and Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, a soft sigh escaping his mouth. Dean actually laughed as well. "Awe and you even have dimples! Come sit with me" she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

Dolph and Roman watched her drag him away, they both snorted. But things quickly got serious, "Rome is everything okay?" Roman just turned back to look at him and shook his head. "Is Dean.."

"He has wolf blood in him. Dude i don't know what to do" Cass suggested that i just keep feeding him mine.. you know to even out everything. But he also suggested that i drain him of all the blood in his system" Roman whispered, Dolph's eyes widened as he crossed his arms. "I don't know what to say Ro. But i guess that explains a lot"

"Yeah and uh, last night he may have met Randy" Roman scratched the back of his head

"Are you serious? How?"

"He came by, found us in the woods.." Roman made sure to leave out exactly _how_ he found them. It was awkward enough with Randy, Dolph didn't need to know as well.

"Well at least he didn't attempt to kill him. Come on" Dolph shook his head and went to the living room. Roman following close behind.

Sasha was currently sitting in front of Dean, talking. It was obvious that he was actually paying attention to everything she was saying. Roman smiled and went to sit beside him on the couch. "So what did we miss?" Dolph asked as he sat by Sasha.

"Nothin. We were just talking" Sasha grinned

"So how are you feeling?" Dolph was almost scared to ask as he looked at Dean with a raised brow. "Mentally or physically?" Dean shrugged a shoulder.

"Uh, both?" Dolph cocked his head

"Well i guess my head is in a better place, but i'm feeling okay. Not in as much pain. At least not right now" he sighed, not even wanting to look over at Roman. Knowing he'd be frowning at him. "Well you'll feel better soon dude" Dolph patted his leg

"Hopefully" Dean chuckled weakly, glancing at Roman who was just staring at the floor, lost in thought.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Roman finally asked, when he felt all eyes on him and got uncomfortable. He didn't want to be the cause of awkward silence. "Not much. The usual. We went over to the other side of town, it's actually really nice out there" Sasha pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocket. "Randy just texted me. He's wondering where we all are" she chewed on her lip and looked up at the men.

"Just tell him we're here" Roman shrugged. She texted him back and put her phone away. Noticing how Dean just looked.. distracted and upset.

"Sasha, do you know of that guy named Hunter?" Roman suddenly asked

"The vampire? Yeah. Well remember that guy i was talking about, Finn? I'm pretty sure he said he runs with that.. uh group sometimes. Why?"

"Do you think you cold get his number from your friend?"

"Probably. I'll text him later." Sasha was confused, Dolph was shocked and well Dean.. he was now giving Roman a death stare that made his blood run cold. "I'm sorry" he mumbled and kissed the side of his head. Dean had to bite down a snarl that was rising in his throat. "But we better go. I gotta feed him again. I'll call you later" Roman stood up, taking hold of Deans hand and walking to the door.

Dolph and Sasha looked at each other and shrugged before walking over to meet them at the door. "Well it was great to meet you, Dean" Sasha hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself bro, come by anytime" Dolph playfully poked him in the chest while Roman hugged Sasha goodbye. "Make sure you call me" Dolph looked up at Roman.

They left and got into the car, "Wanna come back to my place?" Roman started the vehicle. Dean mumbled out a quiet little _sure._ The whole way, Dean didn't say a word. Roman didn't know if he was mad at him or if just was just still thinking about everything he had been told in the past few hours... and Romans asking for Hunters number in front of him wasn't his best idea ever. He was mentally kicking himself in the ass.

When they got back to Romans, as soon as he stopped the car Dean got out and walked up the front steps. Roman groaned and got out to follow him. He was waiting by the door, getting twitchier by the minute. Roman glanced at him and unlocked it, pushing it open so the blond could go in first. When Roman walked in and closed the door he turned some lights on. "So are you gonna talk to me?" he was almost positive he'd regret asking that

Dean sat down on the couch and stared at Roman. "Please tell me you're not going to go and find those guys Rome"

"Dean.. i need to try and find out what happened" Roman walked closer to him

"Like you said.. they're dangerous. I can't allow you to risk anything.." Dean frowned, pulling him onto his lap. Earning a little squeak to escape Romans lips. "I can handle myself. I promised you i'd help you and this might be the only way" Roman swept a hand through Deans hair

"But.. i'm sorry for getting you involved in my shit" Dean sighed. His fingers toying with the bottom of Romans shirt. Roman leaned forward to kiss him, which Dean happily accepted. Moaning softly when he felt Romans tongue slide into his mouth. Roman smirked and grabbed onto his hands, lacing their fingers together. Deans phone ringing ruined their moment, both groaning when they broke apart.

Dean rolled his eyes when he answered it, "Yo"

He and Roman were still staring at each other intently. "Hey dude" It was Sami.

"Oh hey dude, what's up?" Dean raised a eyebrow at Roman, raking his free hand down his side. Roman gently rocked his hips, just trying to annoy Dean.

"Not much, so how did everything go last night?"

Dean had to bite back a groan, much to Romans amusement. "It was alright. I'll drop by later and tell you about it if you want. But i have to go, i'll text you before i head to your place" Dean said quickly.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you later"

They hung up and Dean tossed his phone to the other side of the couch. "You are horrible" Dean teased, grabbing Romans hips. Roman just smiled, obviously proud of himself. He bent over to kiss Deans neck. Sucking on it gently, making the blond wiggle underneath him. His hands moving to hold onto Dean's waist. "We should stop before we get ahead of ourselves" Roman whispered into his ear. Dean just nodded and moved his head to kiss Romans lips again, nibbling on his bottom lip,

"Are you gonna head over there soon?" Roman pulled away slightly to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, but can we nap first." Dean yawned and leaned back on the couch. "Yeah you can sleep for a bit, let's go to my room" Roman got off his lap and grabbed his hand. Pulling him upstairs and into his room. Dean looked around momentarily before sitting on the edge of the bed. Roman chuckled to himself and closed the curtains, letting it go nice and dark. "Lay down, make yourself comfy" he looked over his shoulder.

Dean nodded and went to the head of the bed to lay down. Pulling the blanket back for Roman. The Samoan got in beside him and rolled over. Dean was already laying on his belly staring at him. "Sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour" he moved closer when Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Roman managed to doze off as well, he knew he needed the rest. Dean just looked so peaceful whenever he slept. Like nothing in the world was wrong.. like just a few days ago he wasn't a monster.

 **X**

A little over an hour later, Roman turned to Dean. "Wake up baby" he ran a hand through his hair , gently cupping the back of his neck. Dean mumbled something under his breath and opened his eyes, only to be met by Romans soft gaze.

"I was having a good sleep" Dean whined, shoving his head into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, but we gotta get up" Roman smiled and sat up.

"I don't know how long i'll be at Sami's place" Dean stretched his arms and looked down. "Well if you want to come back later, you can" Roman rubbed his thumb over Deans knuckles softly.

Suddenly the room started spinning and Dean felt sick to his stomach. Quickly getting off the bed, he ran to the bathroom. Ignoring Roman who was currently calling his name. As soon as he got in front of the toilet, he fell over and started heaving out everything that was in his stomach.. which was really just old blood. Roman was by his side quickly, rubbing his back.

Once he was finished, Roman flushed the toilet and grabbed a wash cloth. Wetting it before wiping his mouth off. "Do you want some more.. You need to recharge" Roman whispered

Dean gagged at the initial though, but eventually nodded his head. Roman looked like he was going to say something else, but kept it to himself as he stood up to go downstairs. Luckily there were still a few bags left in the fridge. When he got back up stairs, Dean was still leaning up against the tub, his knees resting up against his chest.

Roman sighed and sat down beside him, handing over the bag. Dean took it and just held it for a few minutes, staring at it like it was poison. Roman pursed his lips and looked down at his hands. The didn't say anything as Dean started drinking the fluid.

"Hopefully you can keep that down" Roman mumbled finally. the silence itself was deafening.

"Same, that was brutal" Dean shook his head and lowered the bag, putting it beside him. "I don't know if i can keep doing this Rome. I really don't care what happens to me now" Dean muttered under his breath. Romans head shot up to look at him, "Don't say that shit Dean" he hissed

"Well it's true! I always did my best to stay alive for Sami and Seth. I never had anyone else. But now.. i don't know it feels like this is life's way of telling me i should just be gone" Dean stood up and walked out of the bathroom and away from Roman. He just groaned and went to follow him, "Ambrose talk to me"

"What's there to talk about" Dean sat on the bed again

"Why do you talk about death like it's nothing? You can't let yourself think like that. It's so fucking toxic" Roman tried to calm himself as he sat beside him.

"Well i just don't care anymore. This is killing me. Literally." Dean turned to him and crossed his legs. 'I don't want to have to drink blood to survive. I don't want to have to constantly worry about hurting the ones i care about. I feel really good sometimes. Too good. And it's terrifying. Then there's you. I've already lashed out at you how many times? Like fuck i don't remember any of it. I wanna know what the fuck is inside of me" Dean was getting himself too worked up. His chest rising and falling too rapidly.

Roman got worried, knowing what would happen if Dean started freaking out completely so he calmed him with a kiss. Dean sighed and grabbed the front of Romans shirt. All Roman could taste was blood.. which was gross but decided to ignore it. Deans lips felt so good against his.. he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything.

When they pulled away, Roman leaned closer and nuzzled his face into the crook of Deans neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dean finally spoke up. "I think i should get going"

Roman nodded and pulled back. "Are you gonna come back after?" he placed a few little kisses to Deans shoulder and moved up to kiss his face. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course i do. I'll be home, probably just gonna call Dolph to come over and keep me company" Roman shrugged a shoulder and let go of Dean so he could get up. "Okay. I'll go get changed" Dean pecked his lips quickly and got off the bed. Roman went to get his phone to text Dolph.

 _-Roman-_

 _Hey, you busy tonight?_

 _-Dolph-_

 _Nah. Why?_

 _-Roman-_

 _Come over later?_

Roman put his phone on the charger and sat down, waiting for a reply.

 _-Dolph-_

 _Sure.. but i'm with Randy, can he come too?_

Roman read the message and rolled his eyes.

 _-Roman-_

 _Sure, as long as he doesn't give me any shit_

 _-Dolph-_

 _I'll tell him. See you later_

Roman nodded to himself and put his phone down. Dean came out of the bathroom fully clothed again. "Okay i let Sami know i'm on my way" he put his phone in his pocket and stood in front of Roman. "I'll drive you" Roman tugged at his belt buckle. Dean smiled and pulled him up, "Come on"

They went downstairs and out the door to Romans car, Dean buckled himself up. "You'll have to show me where he lives" Roman said as he started the car. "Okay, he lives like 5 minutes away from me"

Dean held his hand out, Roman looked at it and smiled before taking hold of it. Dean hummed and looked out the window. Roman just chuckled to himself and drove. When they arrived at Sami's place, they noticed an extra car in the driveway, it made Dean nervous and Roman could tell. "Do you still wanna go?"

"Yeah i'll be fine. I'll call you when i'm ready to leave" Dean squeezed his hand and closed the space in between them giving Roman a quick kiss. "I'll be fine" he reassured him and got out. Roman stayed there and watched until Dean into the house before driving away.

 **X**

"Finally" Sami rolled his eyes and pulled Dean into the house

"Sorry dude" Dean shrugged and took off his coat. When he went into the living room, it was empty. But he sensed someone upstairs. So he sat on the couch and waited for Sami who was in the kitchen. he brought them some cups, filled with the red liquid Dean hated so much and sat down beside him.

"So you were just with him, hey" Sami mumbled

"Yep" Dean replied flatly. All he could focus on was the presence upstairs.. mad at himself he couldn't get the scent of who it was.

'So how did last night go?" Just as Sami asked, Jimmy came walking downstairs. Dean snarled at him, Jimmy just chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender. Sami rolled his eyes and turned back to Dean, "he invited himself. I'm sorry"

"Nah it's okay. I don't care" Dean shrugged, trying to relax again. Deciding that he won't tell Sami just yet.. not with Jimmy around.

'Oh i hope you don't mind.. i invited Seth over" Jimmy sat down on the recliner and crossed his arms. Making direct eye contact with Dean. He wanted to get under his skin. And it worked. Hell him being around was bad enough.

Deans eyes widened, "You fucking asshole"

 _ **Yay for cliffhangers.. LOL. Okay just a heads up, from here.. the chapters are gonna be getting pretty intense.. so get ready. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review and let me know what you thought/any predictions!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Okay new chapter time! Hope y'all like this one! Enjoy.**_

The air between the men started to get heavy again. Dean was already pissed off. He didn't need this. "So I've been told. He's here" Jimmy smirked and nodded towards the door. Sami got up to answer it, Dean soon found himself getting uncomfortable with the way Jimmy's gaze locked in on him. Like he was trying to figure something out.. but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Thankfully it didn't last long when Sami came back into the room. Seth followed close behind, as soon as he saw Dean his eyes lowered to the floor. Sitting down on the other side of the couch, he refused to look at him. Dean noticed almost immediately and rolled his eyes. Sami sighed and went back to his spot.

"So.. Dean, as i tried to ask earlier, how was last night?"

"It was alright i guess. Got pretty intense. But it's whatever, i'm still here" Dean shrugged and took a sip from his cup.

Sami nodded, "You and Reigns..?" he trailed off and made a face.

"Are close friends" Dean leaned back into the couch and turned his head to look at him. "Oh! And i met that Orton dude" he quickly looked at Jimmy. "Yeah he had some stuff to say" Dean chuckled inwardly when he noticed how tense Jimmy got. Good. "I didn't get to talk to him very long. But wow! His story is really something.." he continued, now he was trying to make Jimmy mad. Son of a bitch deserved it.

Jimmy snarled at Dean, Sami groaned and held his hands out. Making sure no one was going to lunge at each other.

"So how do you feel?" Seth suddenly spoke up. Turning his head to fully look at Dean for the first time that night. Deans face softened, "I feel a bit better.. probably be better if it didn't feel like i was teething" Dean chuckled. "I woke up the other day literally chewing on Roman"

Sami actually laughed at that, it made Dean smile.

"So do you know who did it yet?" Jimmy asked, obviously prying for answers.

"Nope" Dean lied. He didn't feel the need to tell anyone right now.. at least not until he and Sami were alone. He still trusted Seth to a certain extent, but Jimmy made his skin crawl. He wasn't going to give him any answers. He didn't need to know.

 **X**

Roman raced back to his place as soon as he dropped Dean off. His mind was going a million miles per minute and he couldn't think straight. He needed to do something. He needed to help Dean.. yeah he needed to get a hold of that Hunter guy, but it was risky and might be one of the biggest mistakes he could ever make.

When he got back to his house, Dolph and Randy were waiting outside. "Finally. Where were you?" Dolph called out when Roman got out of the car and walked up to them.

"I dropped Dean off at Callihan's place" Roman replied as he unlocked the door

"We should have known" Randy rolled his eyes, earning a punch in the arm from Dolph. Roman chose to ignore the remark. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure. Thanks" Dolph smiled as he sat at the kitchen table. Randy was annoyed and visible tense, but sat down beside him. "So how is he?" Dolph frowned when Roman handed him a bottle. Roman sighed to himself, "He's good.. well as good as he'll get for right now" he shrugged a shoulder and sat down across from them.

"Did i tell you? I met him" Randy smirked, taking a sip of the alcohol. Dolph's eyes widened as he looked between his friends. "When?"

"Last night. They were basically fucking against a tree" Randy snorted. Dolph choked on his beer and Roman covered his face. "We were not. Stop trying to make me look bad" he groaned.

Dolph coughed a few more times and looked at Roman. He forced a grin to his face, "So things are getting serious, hey?"

"No. I mean i have no idea. We have never actually.. talked about it. Like we kiss and stuff, but that's it. I don't even know if we're _together_ yet. He doesn't talk about his feelings. But i do like him a lot. It's weird"

Randy pursed his lips, "Does he know about you two.."

That made Roman and Dolph look at him. "Nope" they said in unison. But it just caused Randy to shake his head, "Well.. don't you think you should tell him? i mean, that you're the one who turned Noodles here.. or that you two used to be fuck buddies.."

"He doesn't need to know right now. He's going through enough shit" Roman chewed on his lip, looking down at the bottle in front of him. Guilt slowly creeping up on him. "Besides, i like the guy. I don't want to risk him hating me if he finds out and is pissed because he knows me and Rome are still best friends" Dolph defended himself. Looking up at Roman, he raised his brows. "Have you thought about what you're going to do yet?"

"I'm gonna call him" Roman made brief eye contact, but couldn't find it in himself to actually look at his friends.

"What's going on?" Randy asked, confused since no one has thought to fill him in on anything.

"Dean has wolf blood running through him. A lot of it. So i'm gonna tr and get a hold of the guy who did it.. Hunter and see if i can figure this shit out" Roman shrugged nonchalantly.

Randy's mouth dropped open. Dolph looked over at him and bit his lip, putting his head in his hands. "Rome.. you can't just go around doing that shit. It's dangerous" Randy was trying his best not to get angry, but he couldn't believe Roman was even considering this.

"I need to do it, i can't let Dean go through with this alone. He needs me, and this might be the only way. Whatever is inside him, Randy it's basically killing him slowly"

"What if you don't come back? You know how shit like this plays out for people like us. Those guys.. Rome you're tough, but you're not _that_ tough.." Randy wasn't trying to argue, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I can handle myself. Sasha already texted me some numbers"

Randy and Dolph looked at each other, they knew arguing wasn't going to do anything or change his mind. Roman was as stubborn as they came. When he put his head to things, that was it. He wouldn't listen to anyone nor care what they had to say. Romans phone buzzing helped break some of the tension in the air. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Dean" he could feel Randy and Dolph staring at him, so he didn't dare look up.

"Hey, can you come get me" Dean sounded tired.

"Sure, i'll be there soon" Roman smiled softly and hung up. "You guys can stay here tonight if you want" he glanced at the clock, it was already 1 in the morning. "I'll be right back" Roman grabbed his keys and left.

 **X**

Dean was waiting by the door, Sami and Jimmy were in the kitchen for whatever reason. Seth walked up beside him and crossed his arms. He didn't know what to say and neither did Dean so it ended up in a awkward silence. A few moments later, Seth cleared his throat and looked at Dean, "The other night in the park.. i'm sorry Jimmy made you so uncomfortable"

Dean cocked his head and looked at him, "Nah don't worry about it. Wasn't your fault"

"I'm actually glad Ziggler came by and took you away. Jimmy had no right. And i promise we weren't following you or anything" Seth ran a hand through his hair. "So are you guys good friends?"

"Me and Dolph? I guess so. He's cool. Really supportive" Dean shrugged. "But uh, thanks for the apology. And don't worry, i know you weren't following me."

The silence that followed, was actually comfortable. Dean could feel Seth staring at him through the corner of his eye. It didn't take long for Roman to pull up in front of the house, "That's my cue. I'll see you later." Dean nodded his head towards Seth and opened the door. "Yo Sami i'm going. I'll call you tomorrow" He yelled before slipping out, practically running to the vehicle. As soon as he got in, Roman frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine. Let's go"

Roman looked at him one last time before driving away. Turning the radio down. "Dolph and Randy are at my place. They're staying the night. If that's okay"

"Okay. Yeah i don't mind" Dean leaned back in his seat and sighed

"Did he feed you?"

"Yep. But it wasn't as good as the stuff at your place, so i didn't have much" Dean closed his eyes. Roman pursed his lips, "Did something happen? Who else was there?" the worry prominent in his voice.

"Jacobs and Seth. It was kinda weird. I was going to tell Sami everything tonight, but not with them there" Dean opened one eye to glance over at Roman, who's grip on the steering wheel got tighter. "It's okay Ro. Nothing happened"

Roman just nodded and relaxed, before they knew it they were back at his house. "Come on. I think i still got a bag in the fridge" Roman got out and walked over to Dean. Wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Dean raised a eyebrow and smirked, leaning in he gave him a quick kiss. Roman chuckled and grabbed his hand, leading him into the house.

Dolph and Randy were on the couch, watching some random football game. They looked back when the door opened. "Hey dude" Dolph looked over at Dean.

"Hey" Dean replied quietly. A small smile on his face, but he still couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Randy. Roman squeezed his hand before going to the fridge, pulling out a fresh bag. "We'll have to get you more" he said from the kitchen. He brought it back and handed it to Dean. "Thank you. Uh i'm gonna go lay down. Night guys" Dean looked over at Dolph and Randy before kissing Romans shoulder and going upstairs.

Randy smirked, "Go get him lover boy. We'll see you in the morning"

"You know where the blankets and everything are.. So okay, night" Roman quickly went up to his room. He closed the door, Dean was already sitting on the bed sipping on his bag. Roman turned a lamp on and went to sit beside him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying Reigns" Dean grinned up at him and leaned his head on the wolfs shoulder. Roman didn't believe him.. at all but still nodded and kissed the side of his head.

Dean finished the bag and threw it in the trash can. He took off his shirt and pulled the blankets back.

"Do you want to borrow some shorts" Roman asked as he got off the bed and went to his dresser. "Sure. Thank you"

Roman tossed him a pair of basketball shorts and took some out for himself. He started undressing, feeling Deans eyes on him. "You know.. i really love your body"

Roman felt his cheeks heat up slightly, he smiled. "I'm working on it" he pulled the shorts on and started towards the bed again. "Have you looked in a mirror? Yours is perfect" Roman licked his lips and pushed Dean back so he was laying over him. Moving some stray hairs out of his face. Dean ran his hands down his back.

"We can't do anything tonight" Roman leaned down to kiss Deans jawline. Letting his tongue poke out to lick his skin. Dean titled his head and buried it into Romans neck. He could actually feel the Samoans blood pumping through his veins.. his eyes grew wide as he bit at his lip and whimpered. Roman could feel a change, Deans body went tense as he zeroed in on a particular stream of blood.

"Uh..Dean" Roman tried to sit up but Dean wouldn't let him. "Let go of me" he moved his hands to either sides of Deans head so he could push himself up. Finally getting a chance to look at Dean.. who's eyes were now black and shielded by dark veins. One fang poked out from between his lips. Roman didn't think he'd ever get used to that. It still scared him, but he'd keep that to himself.

"What is it baby? What do you need?" he steadied his voice long enough to get the questions out

Dean looked like he was trying to talk, but couldn't find his voice."It's okay. Talk to me" Roman didn't take his eyes off Deans face as he looked at his neck and bit his lip. "I.. i don't know. I could like.. _hear_ it Rome. I could hear your blood and sense it.. what the fuck" it looked like he was going to start crying.

"Dean, you're a vampire. If you _couldn't_ sense or smell blood that's when you should start worrying" Roman ran a thumb across Deans lips. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. Roman cocked his head, an idea popped into his head. This might be stupid, but worth a try. He took a deep breath and bit his lip hard, until it bled before leaning down to kiss Dean.

Deans eyes snapped open as soon as he tasted the red liquid. He involuntarily sucked at it. It hurt Roman but he wasn't going to tell him to stop. Dean pulled away first out of pure will power. Licking his lips, he just stared at Roman. "Why..Why did you do that.."

"To let you taste my blood. I wasn't going to let you sink your cute little fangs into my neck"

"They're not cute" Dean pouted, "They hurt" he opened his mouth to show Roman, who just chuckled to himself and kissed his forehead. "Sleep"

Dean suddenly flipped them over, so he was laying on Romans chest. He fell asleep quickly and before Roman knew it, soft snores were escaping his lips. There was a little knock on the door, Roman opened one eye. "Come in" he whispered.

The door opened slowly, Dolph was on the other side. He couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw how Dean was spread out on top of Roman. "You finally got him to sleep" Dolph leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Yeah, hopefully he'll stay asleep" Roman smiled, looking down at the sleeping man. "Come here" he nudged his head and Dolph quietly walked over.

Dean started stirring, Roman and Dolph stilled but Dean didn't wake up. He just smacked his lips together. "Awe look, he has a little snaggle fang" Dolph covered his mouth and pointed to the tooth peeking between Deans lips. Roman had to try and bite back his laughter, he thought that was the cutest thing.

"Rome why is your lip purple" Dolph cocked his head. Roman looked down sheepishly, and Dolph understood. "Okay then. Anyways, i just came to check on you two. I'll see you in the morning" Dolph leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Romans forehead before he left the room. Roman sighed and licked his lips. Closing his eyes, he decided it'd be best for everyone if he got a bit of sleep as well.

 **X**

Roman woke up hours later to Dolph and Randy yelling for him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Dean wasn't in the room anymore. "Fuck" he got off the bed, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process and ran downstairs.. only to see Dolph and Randy backed up against a wall, Dean snarling at them. His fans fully bared.

"Dean! What the fuck!" Roman got in front of him, "Snap out of it Ambrose. This isn't you" He looked him in the eyes then back at Dolph and randy, who were watching with wide eyes. They weren't necessarily scared.. knowing if he ever did try something they could over power him, but they were both shocked and worried for Deans sake.

Roman noticed Deans eyes flicker, he was finally calming down. "Shh, it's okay. Go upstairs. I'll be right there" he cooed and Dean finally turned around. Going back up to the bedroom. They heard the door close, Roman let out a loud sigh and looked at them. "What happened?"

"I don't know.. we woke up to him growling at us. He didn't even look like he was in there.. he looked at us like we were trying to kill him or some shit"

"He's done it to me too. His blackouts are really bad" Roman ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry it happened"

"Don't apologize. We're fine. Just go make sure he's okay" Randy sighed. Surprising both Roman and Dolph. Roman gave him a grateful nod before running back upstairs to check on him. He took a deep breath before opening the door.. and seeing a long trail of blood leading into the bathroom. It felt like his stomach dropped completely. He ran over to the bathroom door, which was closed and locked.

"Dean! Open the door!" he yelled and banged his fist on it. There was no movement from inside, he was starting to panic.

Dean was currently sitting on the sink trying to stop his hand from bleeding. He just.. he didn't realize what he was doing until it was done. He needed to get that ringing out of his head. So he grabbed a pair of scissors that were in Romans beside table and sliced the palm of is hand open. Roman was still banging on the door.. then it got eerily quiet.

Until it got pushed open with brute force. Dean flinched and moved backwards, putting his hand behind his back. Honestly the look of pure anger and fear frightened Dean.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" Dean winced at the stinging of his hand. He didn't think it'd hurt this bad. Roman glanced over and walked towards him, ignoring the blood on the floor and suddenly pulled at Deans arm, looking at the cut. "Seriously? What the hell Dean" he immediately started to tend to the wound.

"I just.. i felt like i needed it" Deans voice started to quaver. A tear fell down his cheek, Roman shook his head and wiped it away before putting his hand in the sink. The cut was still bleeding, he winced when he dabbed at it and Dean almost screamed. Roman didn't know what else to do, so he quieted him with a kiss. Dean moaned into it and used his free hand to claw at Roman.

Roman managed to distract him long enough to wrap his hand up. Roman gently nibbled on Deans bottom lip before pulling away. "It's okay baby. Really, don't cry" he wiped the excess tears off Deans cheeks and took hold of his other hand. "Come on" he led him back to the bed.

He knew this might be a mistake.. he knew all the things that could go wrong, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment do it would have to do. Dean was sitting in between his legs, just trying to calm himself down. Roman discreetly moved his arm away.. and bit his wrist. Hard enough to break the skin completely. Deans head whipped around as soon as the stench of fresh blood filled the air around them. He was met by Roman holding his wrist up to him.

"Drink. Please."

"Oh god Roman.. i don't know.." Deans eyes grew wide, he licked his lips helplessly. "Do it baby. It's okay" Roman said again. He wasn't going to stop trying.

Dean whimpered and slowly moved his head closer, licking the little stray droplets of blood before putting his mouth fully on the wounds.

 ** _To be continued eh.. oh my gosh i really hope you guys enjoyed this one! So remember, the reason why Dean was so scared is because that's the first time he's actually drinking blood that's not from a bag. I made myself giggle over the "Snaggle Fang" thing. remember to review and let me know your thoughts/opinions/predictions! Thank you!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! That time of week again lol. Oh, okay i just wanted to put a little note here, i've gotten reviews asking about Seth etc, i just wanted to say yes you will see more of him. Yes Dean and Seth will get closure about their past relationship. Yes you will learn more about Jimmy. Just be patient. :)**_

Roman groaned, hissing when he felt Dean suck harder. He was prepared to stop Dean if necessary. They made eye contact the entire time, Dean was actually trying to make Roman feel more comfortable. But his eyes fluttered closed and eventually he fell back asleep. His mouth still connected to Roman's wrist. They didn't even notice Dolph and Randy standing in the doorway watching. Of course they'd come to see what all the screaming was about. Roman sighed in relief and looked up, "He's out. It's okay" he whispered.

Dolph stepped into the room first, "What the hell happened?"

"He cut his hand open really bad. But he's uh.. fine now"

"You sure about that Rome?" Randy titled his head and looked at Dean quickly. Roman frowned, shaking his head slightly. He felt light headed from blood loss but he kept that to himself. Glancing down at Dean, he was still suckling on his wrist. Even in his walked over to the bathroom, peeking in he made a face. "Do you want us to clean all that blood up?"

Roman yawned and closed his eyes. "Yes please"

"Sleep dude. We'll wake you up in a few hours"

Roman nodded and got comfortable. Dolph and Randy cleaned up and threw away all the bloody towels. "Why are you being so nice about this?" Dolph asked quietly, looking over at Randy.

"I don't know. But look at him.. Roman was literally with me when _it_ happened. I'm going to be here for him. He needs Dean and Dean obviously needs him." Randy shrugged, ignoring the small smile on Dolph's face. They finished up and left Roman and Dean alone. Figuring they'd try to sleep for a little while longer as well.

Dean woke up first, his leg had gone numb. As soon as he opened his eyes he realized he had Romans arm in his mouth. Glancing up, Roman was still asleep. Dean removed his mouth and looked at the wrist in front of him. It was purple and skin was still slightly broken.. it hadn't healed up by itself yet. Dean winced and turned himself around so he was straddling the Samoan.

"Rome.. wake up" he whispered, resting his arms on Romans chest. Roman finally stirred and opened his eyes. Looking at Dean, he licked his lips and forced a little smile on his face. His arm was burning but he ignored the pain. "How do you feel?" Romans voice was hoarse.

"Uh.. good i guess. What happened?" Dean asked, holding up his bandaged hand

"You don't remember.." Roman sat up fully and held onto Deans hands gently.

"No.. why am i bandaged? Why did i wake up with your arm in my mouth? Oh god did i attack you?" He started to panic, trying to move away but Roman stopped him, a low chuckle escaped his throat. He grabbed his waist and pulled Dean back onto him so they were chest to chest.

"You had a bit of a break down. Cut your hand open.. then this happened" Roman sheepishly held up his wrist. "Did i hurt you?" Dean was scared to ask as he eyes his wrist, chewing on his lip in the process.

"No you didn't. Stop worrying. So you don't even remember falling asleep sucking on it?"

Dean finally forced himself to look at Roman in the eyes as he shook his head. Roman noticed how he still looked.. almost drained. It worried him. So he held up his other wrist, putting it up to Deans mouth. His mouth went dry when Deans face go pale. He was still so scared. "Eat. Please. You need it, you need to get this in your system. I'll be fine" Roman closed his eyes when Dean put his hands on his arms. Leaning in slowly, Dean licked the skin before biting down with just enough pressure to break through.

Roman calmed himself down and opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him. The veins under his eyes quickly flared up, but that was it. He was obviously trying to keep his eyes. Roman instantly relaxed when he noticed how sated Dean looked. Good. There was a single knock on the door, "Come in" Roman called out.

Randy opened the door, his face softened almost immediately. "Rome, we made food.. you need to eat" he crossed his arms. Trying not to stare at Dean, knowing fully what he was doing.

"Okay i'll be right down" Roman nodded and rubbed Deans back. When randy turned and left, he closed the door again. Dean let go of Romans arm, licking at a few extra drops of blood before finally getting a good look at Roman. The man was pale. And he just looked exhausted. A lump got caught in Deans throat, his thoughts going bad. He let a whimper escape his lips as he crawled off Roman and moved away from him.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Roman tried to grab onto him again, but Dean wiggled out of his grasp. "I'll stay here. Go eat" He muttered.

"Come with me, i'm not leaving you alone right now" Roman got up and stood in front of Dean. He bent down a bit to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. He got off the bed, grabbing onto the waistband of Romans shorts. Waiting for him to lead the way downstairs. He didn't want to talk and roman noticed so he decided that whatever was on his min could wait until later. They walked down to the kitchen, Randy and Dolph were at the kitchen table talking. Turning their heads when they heard footsteps.

Roman smiled at them, Dean was still behind him holding on tightly.. he didn't want to let go but hesitantly did to sit by Dolph while Roman got some soup for himself. Dolph immediately noticed his wrists and cringed. Even Randy's eyes trailed over and he couldn't help but shake his head.

Roman sat down next to Randy and across from Dean. "Wanna try to eat actual food?" he stuck his spoon out. Dean nodded and leaned over as Roman stuck it in his mouth. They all held their breath until he swallowed it.. but he ended up gagging at it going down his throat. "Fuck" Dean coughed a few times and rested his head on the table. Dolph rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"I'm gonna go get changed and head out" Dean mumbled and quickly got up. He ran upstairs before Roman could stop him. "Just leave him be. He needs to be alone for a bit" Dolph put his hand on Romans to keep him from going after Dean. Roman groaned and sat back down. He started to eat again until Dean came downstairs.

"I'll call you later Ro. Thanks for everything. Bye guys" he gave them a weak smile before kissing Roman quickly and leaving.

"Come on, we gotta get you something for your wrists dude. They look nasty" Randy stood up. Dolph followed. Roman just sighed and went with them up to the bathroom. "This isn't 're going to heal up on their own" Roman rolled his eyes dramatically

"Too bad. We'll just wrap them up for now. They should be covered and you know it. was that the first time you've let him.." Dolph trailed off as he bandaged up one of his wrists.

"Yeah. he needed to calm down. Cass and Enzo said it'd be okay to feed him my blood from time to time. I guess it does help balance him out. But uh.. he doesn't remember what happened earlier." Roman pursed his lips. Randy cocked his head and looked up, "I don't think that's normal.. I wonder why his little blackouts are so bad"

"I wish i knew too."

"Rome are you feeling okay?" Dolph sat in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Don't worry about me. But i think i'm going to call him now that Dean is gone" Roman sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Dolph but he just stubborn so they didn't say anything. Roman smiled and kissed the top of Dolph's head as he got up and went to his room to get his phone.

He sat on the bed and found the number, Dolph and Randy didn't exactly.. agree with this but they still went to go sit beside him as he dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered within a few rings

"Hi, is this uh.. Hunter Helmsley?" Roman tried his best to keep his voice from breaking. He was nervous.

"It is. Can i ask who's calling?"

"My name is Roman Reigns. I was just wondering if we could discuss something that happened with a friend of mine not too long ago.."

It took Hunter a few minutes to reply to that, he was clearly trying to remember. "If it's what i'm thinking of, it's not safe to discuss over the phone. Would you like to meet up to discuss it?"

Roman took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew he might regret this and it may end up being dangerous.. but it had to be done. "Yes, as soon as possible if that's okay with you" he didn't even need to open his eyes to, he felt Randy and Dolph's gazes on him.

 **X**

Dean was walking back to his house, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His eyes resting on the sidewalk. He didn't want to think so hard.. but his mind wouldn't shut up and it was driving him crazy. All he could think about was Roman.. and his blood, this shouldn't be happening. He was too lost in thought, he didn't even realize it had started to rain until he stepped in a puddle.

"Motherfucker" Dean cursed under his breath as he shook his foot off

He was fairly close to his place now so he just walked faster. Until a car horn pulled him from his thoughts. Looking back, the car drove up beside him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Sami. "Hey dude" Dean tried to give him a convincing smile but Sami saw right through it. "Get in. I'm taking you home" he left no room for argument and Dean wasn't in the right state of mind to even be a smart ass so he got in the car.

They got back to Deans house and he immediately walked in, leaving the door open for Sami. "So you wanna tell me what's up with you?" Sami closed the door and went to sit on the couch, waiting for an answer.

Dean started to pace in front of him. "I was going to tell you.. but i didn't feel comfortable enough to do it in front of Jimmy and Seth.. so uh yeah, it turns out when i got turned or whatever i basically almost died and they thought it'd be the best idea ever to make me feed off a wolf. So i have s hit load of wolfs blood in me and i guess that's why i haven't been transitioning correctly and i know it's fucked up and i'm terrified right now.." Dean paused to breathe. "And i remember the important details of that night.." he stopped again to look at Sami, who's eyes were wide. he was trying to take in all that.. information.

"I know it's a lot to take in.. and i know i seem more fucked up than i was before but please don't hate me i swear i was going to tell you" He was talking too fast, Sami was having a hard time keeping up. Dean finally calmed himself down and sat in front of Sami, crossing his legs. Waiting for his best friend to say something.

"Calm down. I don't hate you. That is a lot to take in.. but i'm not surprised. It makes a lot of sense, and at least now you know why this is happening. Are you okay though? Why aren't you with Reigns.."

"I just wanted to give him some time without me. He's exhausted and it's all my fault"

"Don't say that. He's helping you because he wants to. He cares." Sami still didn't like Roman but he hated seeing Dean like this.

"He let me feed off him. I don't know what happened exactly. Apparently i woke up trying to attack Randy and Dolph and then i had a mini freak out and cut my hand open.. but i woke up sucking on his arm"

Well better his arm than his.."

"SAMI" Dean interrupted with a squeak.

Sami covered his mouth and chuckled, "Sorry dude. But you know he cares. If you need time. Or if you think he needs time. Then so be it. But you're not alone in any of this okay"

"I guess you're right. I just.. his blood. I didn't want to stop drinking. It was so good it scared me. He tried giving me actual food this morning, but i still couldn't eat. " Dean mumbled and chewed on his thumb.

"Don't worry, after a little while you won't even be tempted to try and eat" Sami reassured him. "Let's watch a movie or something. Get your mind off shit"

 **X**

For the rest of the day, Roman and Dean didn't talk. Roman wanted to call and make sure he was okay, but Dolph stopped him every time he picked up his phone. It was just them in the house, Randy had left an hour ago to go run some 'errands' (He needed to go to the cemetery)

Roman was on edge, he was tense and refused to talk much. Dolph finally gave up and allowed them to sit in silence. He was tired of Roman grunting at him.

"You know he's okay Rome. If he wasn't, he'd call by now"

"He's going to hate me.." Roman finally spoke. Dolph looked at him and shook his head. "Roman stop. He won't be very happy but he'll get over it"

"You need to keep an eye on him, okay?" Roman looked completely desperate. "I don't know what he'll do.. and i really don't want to know." his heart was beating faster now, Dolph could hear it. So he cupped his face. "Calm down. I'll make sure he's alright." he rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks, trying his best to soothe him.

Roman closed his eyes and leaned in closer to rest his forehead against Dolph's. "I'm sorry for dragging you into everything" he whispered, moving his hands down slowly to bring Dolph closer.

"Don't apologize. I want to be here for you" Dolph pulled back to look him in the eyes. Roman grabbed his hips tightly, pulling him onto his lap. Dolph sighed and got himself comfortable. "You know we can't do anything"

"I do miss you sometimes you know. Your touch.. the way you used to writhe underneath me.." Roman closed his eyes again and nipped at Dolph's neck. Making the smaller man moan.

"Roman stop. You're with Dean, we can't do anything"

"I just.. i need something right now" Roman but his lip and finally make eye contact with Dolph. "But not from me, i'm not allowing this. I want it too.. trust me. But you need to calm down" Dolph ran his hand through Romans hair to cup the back of his neck.

Roman placed a few little kissed to his jawline and moved his hands down lower to cup the back of his thighs before standing up and carrying him to the bedroom. He turned the light on and rubbed Dolph's back, setting him down on the bed. Roman moved to lay over him. "Okay good. Relax" Dolph cooed. "I'm sorry" Roman leaned down and kissed his temple before burying his face in the crook of Dolph's neck.

They stayed like that for a bit, Dolph could feel Romans heart rate slow down a bit.. until he heard a soft snore. Fucker fell asleep. On top of him. Dolph rolled his eyes and closed them. He was too tired of this shit. The front door opening downstairs startled him from the sleep he was almost in. He could hear the soft steps coming up the stairs.

Holding his breath until he saw Sasha poke her head into the room. Dolph let out a little sigh of relief. Sasha's eyes widened, "Please tell me you two didn't.." she pointed at ho Roman was laying on top of him.

"Nah don't worry. He just kinda.. fell asleep. What are you doing here?"

"Randy called me. Told me to get over here and keep an eye out on you guys" She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. Looking at roman, she couldn't help but frown. Gently moving a piece of hair off his face. "He's not doing well, is he?"

"No. But he'll be fine. Don't worry about it babe" Dolph reached over and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and pulled the covers back to get comfortable.

"I can't feel my body. He's heavier than he looks" Dolph mumbled. Sasha giggled and rolled over. "Get some sleep. He'll be out for a while"

Dolph nodded and closed his eyes again. Falling into a deep slumber within a few minutes.

 ** _Look no cliffhanger LOL. Hope you liked this! Just a warning, some of the upcoming chapters are gonna get pretty intense.. and don't worry when it's needed i'll let you know. But don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts and predictions! It's so fun reading them. Thank you._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Hey guys! Okay time for an update. I've been on point lately LOL. Okay hope you like this one!**_

Dean and Sami really didn't get much sleep that night. They stayed up and talked about almost everything. Everything that had happened.. everything they've been going through. It felt like when they were teenagers again. Dean had his suspicions Sami was leaving out some.. important facts but if he wasn't ready to talk about it then he didn't have too. Sami had managed to get Deans mind off Roman for a bit.. which he was thankful for.

It didn't take long for their conversation to get deep though, Sami explained some stuff that made Deans stomach turn but he still sat through it and let him talk. "The sun is rising" Sami yawned and glanced out the window.

"I guess it is. We were up all night talking" Dean stretched his legs out in front of him and shrugged.

"Are you gonna call Reigns?"

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. "I will later"

"Dude you can't just ignore him.."

"i'm not" Dean snapped, "I'm just giving him time. He's probably still with Randy and Dolph anyway" he grunted and leaned back into the couch. Sami frowned and pursed his lips, he hated seeing Dean like this. He could see that he was fighting his own thoughts. "At least text him.."

"Why do you care? You hate him" Dean interrupted with a raised eyebrow, "I do hate him. But you like him.. a lot so text him and let him know you're okay" Sami wasn't going to give up, he could be just as stubborn as Dean when it came down to it. Dean just sighed dramatically and grabbed his phone.

 _-Dean-_

 _Hey Rome, uh sorry for just running out like that. Come by later?_

"There i texted him. Are you happy now you little asshole" Dean showed Sami his phone, getting a chuckle out of his best friend.

"very. Okay let's eat i'm starving"

 **X**

Roman woke up to his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He opened one eye to see the sun shining through the curtains. Groaning, he put his head back down.. until he realized he wasn't laying right on the bed, he was laying on a body. "What the hell" Roman muttered to himself and sat up on his arms. Dolph was still fast asleep.. and so was Sasha, who was cuddled up beside them.

It took Roman a moment to remember what had happened the previous night. He tried to kiss Dolph.. he would have tried to go further with him if he hadn't stopped him. Cursing to himself, Roman got up as gently as possible to get his phone. As soon as he saw it was a text from Dean, a smile appeared on his face.

"Let me guess, Dean?" Sasha quietly mumbled, startling Roman. He turned around, she was facing him now.

"Yeah. He wanted to see if i want to go to his place later" Romans smile faltered and he was left with a little frown

Sasha noticed and sat up, covering Dolph with a blanket before moving over to Roman, he sat on the bed so she could crawl into his lap. "Okay talk to mama"

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know. The way he left yesterday was weird. And last night with Dolph.." he sighed and grabbed her hands. "I don't want Dolph thinking i'd ever use him y'know."

Sasha nodded, "You know he's always here for you, even if it leaves him at my house at 3 in the morning crying because he's scared no one will ever want to be with him. But Rome.. i haven't seen you like this over a guy in so long.." she trailed off when she noticed the bandages on Romans wrists. "Ro.."

"I allowed him to. he needed it it. Don't worry" Roman took the gauze off and showed her he had healed by now.

"So are you gonna.. when you go over there later?" Sasha furrowed her brows and looked down at their hands. "Yeah, it needs to be done even if i'm terrified he's gonna hate me"

"It's not possible for him to hate you, Don't start thinking like that. Is Dolph going with you?" Sasha leaned against his warm body

"Yeah i'm gonna ask him. I don't wanna do it alone"

Sasha nodded her head and pursed her lips, "Be honest with me. Did you guys do anything last night?" she motioned between Roman and Dolph. "No. I think i tried to kiss him or whatever but he knew not to do anything. I was upset. That's when i fell asleep on him"

"Okay good. Come on, let's make some breakfast. Let him sleep a little longer" Sasha got off Roman and pulled him downstairs.

 **X**

Sami decided to stay with Dean until Roman got there. It was now almost 6 in the evening and Dean was getting anxious. He wanted to see Roman so bad, but he felt that pang of nervousness right in the pit of the stomach and it was making him uncomfortable. Finally the door bell rang, Sami sat on the couch as Dean all but ran to answer it. A small smile made it's way onto his face as soon as he saw the wolf.

"Hey" he hugged Roman around the waist. Peeking over his shoulder, Dean saw Dolph leaning against the wall. "Hey dude" he mumbled into Romans shoulder.

"Sup bro" Dolph chuckled

When Dean finally let go of Roman, he grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Once Dolph was in the house, he closed the door. Sami was by his side in an instant.. "What are you doing here dog?"

Dolph cocked his head and smirked, "My friend invited me and i thought it'd be nice to see Dean"

"Okay calm down you two" Dean stepped in between them. Roman looked at Dolph and raised a brow, signaling for him to back off. Dean turned to Roman. "So what's up?" he frowned when Romans face dropped, all that anxiety building in him again. "Let's go sit down" Roman grabbed his hand. Dean nodded and they went to the kitchen. Dolph and Sami sat as far away as possible from each other, which Roman and Dean found almost comical.

"You're scaring me Reigns.. what's wrong?" Dean pulled his hand away. Roman was tense, his whole body stiff."I.. okay i don't want you getting mad at me.. please" Roman wiped a hand across his face as he saw Deans face go pale.

"You're leaving. Aren't you" Dean whispered, his eyes dropping to his hands that were on the table.

"2 days. That's all. Then i'll be back, i promise" Roman tried to stay calm but the look on Deans face made it difficult.

"You're just like everyone else" Dean yelled, causing everyone to flinch

"No stop i'm coming back" Roman raised his voice and stood up. Dean got up to stand in front of him, "Whatever. Just go, i don't care"

"Ambrose calm down. Your eyes are black" Roman tried to cup his face but Dean slapped his hands away. Dolph and Sami were watching with wide eyes, they didn't want to get involved in this.. it wasn't their place to.

"When are you leaving" Dean hissed through his teeth

"In the morning. 2 days." Roman took a deep breath and chewed on his lip. "Can you at least tell me where you're going.."

"I'm gonna go to uh, meet with the guys who did this to you.." Roman whispered and gestured to Deans face.

"Dude what the fuck! Were you even going to tell me? That's so dangerous Roman" Dean threw his hands up and started pacing, "If you don't come back.." his breathing started to become uneven as he was almost gasping for air

"Ambrose calm down you're going to have a panic attack" Roman put his hands on either sides of Deans face, trying his best to hold him still. Deans fangs were poking into his bottom lip, he could barely feel the pain from it. he was too far gone into his own head and Roman knew that. "Dolph is going to keep a eye out for you" Roman said softly, "Great so now i have a babysitter" Dean scoffed

"No he's just going to check up on you if you need it. Now get your fangs out of your lip"

Dean growled and did as he was told. He was still breathing heavily, his face was more pale than usual. "Do you feel okay.." Roman asked, examining his face.

"Yeah i feel fine" Dean lied

Roman sighed, they completely forgot that Sami and Dolph were still there. Too lost in each other. He put his wrist up to Deans mouth and waited, knowing this would help Dean. "You don't need too.."

"You don't feel well. Do it" Roman licked his lips. Dean nodded and bit into the freshly healed skin. Groaning as he felt the blood on his tongue, but he instantly relaxed. Sami sighed and got off the counter, "I'll come see you later Dean" he patted him on the back and glared at Dolph, who just snickered in response. Dean stared at Sami as he left.

Dolph's phone beeped. He looked at the message and rolled his eyes, "Okay i better get going. Sasha needs me to go to Randy's. Call me later Ro, I'm here if you need me Dean"

Once Dolph left, Dean took his mouth off Romans arm and lapped at the skin. Making sure he didn't start bleeding out. "You know i can smell him on you.. right?" Dean whispered. Romans breath got caught in his throat, "We.. we didn't do anything. I fell asleep on his last night and i haven't showered yet"

"Then go shower, i don't like that i can only smell him.." Dean pouted and moved away from Roman slightly.

"Your senses are really kicking in, hey?"

"Yeah and it fucking sucks" Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. "Okay i'll shower.. if you come with me" Roman smirked

That made Dean crack a smile, "Fine. Just get in there so i can hug you" he pushed Roman up towards the stairs, earning a slight chuckle from the Samoan. They made it upstairs and to the bathroom.. that's when Roman noticed the mirror was covered by a sheet. He frowned and looked back at Dean, who was staring sheepishly at the floor.

"I uh.. i didn't want to look at myself"

"Come here" Roman held a hand out to Dean, who carefully took it. With his other hand, Roman took the sheet away. "Look in the mirror" he pulled Dean to stand in front of him. "Let your eyes go. I know you can do it" he whispered

Dean hesitantly looked at their reflections before closing his eyes. He could feel Romans arms snaking around his waist. Dean finally opened his eyes and they changed all on their own. "Look at that. I knew you can control it" Roman smiled and got his eyes to change quickly. "See it's no big deal, Now look at these" he extended a claw, which Dean has only ever seen him do once.

Roman titled Deans head and ran the claw down the side of his neck where the wounds were. "And these.. don't feel guilty for having them okay? They're now a part of you and you have to embrace it" he whispered before leaning in to place little kisses to the healed holes. Dean groaned and pushed back against Roman.

"I just feel so.. gross sometimes" he mumbled, "Like i can change my eye color.. i have fangs. I feel like some type of creature and i don't think i'll ever get used to it"

"You're perfect, don't think like that" Roman kissed his neck while grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly. Dean lifted his arms so Roman could get ride of it. He threw it in a corner and began working on Deans shorts. Dean was still watching them through the mirror, Roman smirked and pulled away to start undressing himself. Dean turned around and walked over to the shower to start it, getting the temperature perfect as he stepped in and under the spray.

Roman didn't say anything as he got in behind him. Dean turned around and grabbed the soap. He stepped closer and sniffed at him (Roman had to bite back a laugh) before making a face and rubbing the bar all over Romans chest and arms. "What does your tattoo even mean?" Dean mumbled as he turned Roman around to wash his back.

"Family. It's Samoan. Has the whole legacy thing behind it. But really it's just the normal tribal print" Roman shrugged

"I'm sorry if this is too personal, but do you even talk to your family?" Dean bit his lip. "I've never heard you talk about them"

Roman chuckled, "Nothing is too personal Dean. But i don't keep in contact. The only ones i talk to are my cousins Jimmy and Jey. I haven't had much to do with my parents since i was 20 i think" he shrugged nonchalantly. Roman turned around and took the soap from Dean. "Yeah, Sami is basically the only family i have. I never knew my dad.. my mom died when i was 15. I met Sami when i was 17" Dean mumbled as he held his arms out.

"I'm sorry" Roman frowned and pulled Dean into him

"Don't be. I'm over it.. and besides, i have you now too" Dean whispered into Romans chest. "Please don't go"

"I have to. 2 days, then i'm all yours again" Roman chewed on his bottom lip, "I will come back.. in one piece i promise"

Dean just nodded weakly, he trusted Roman. He believed him. Sniffing Roman again, Dean sighed in relief. "Do i smell better?"

"Yeah, thankfully" Dean smirked against his bare skin. "You guys were more than just friends.. i can sense it" he placed a kiss to his shoulder. Roman sighed, running his hands down Deans back. "Yeah, we were going to tell you, but he was worried you would end up hating him" Roman chuckled, "he really likes you"

"I like him too. he's cool. But uh promise you won't do anything with him.."

Roman snorted, "I promise. Don't worry baby" he closed his eyes when he felt his neck getting licked. Suddenly the shampoo bottle was in his hand. Dean looked at him and smiled, showing a dimple. Roman rolled his eyes playfully and poured some into his hand before massaging it into Deans hair. Dean leaned into him again, licking at the water droplets on his chest as roman pushed him under the water again.

Dean pulled away and squeezed some shampoo into his palm, "Turn around"

Roman did as he was told. He could feel Deans hands on his scalp, rubbing gently. It felt so nice and made him relax a bit. Once it was all rinsed out, Dean spun Roman around. "All done"

"Come on" Roman reached around him and shut the water off. They pulled the curtain back and Dean grabbed 2 towels. "You know i should still be mad at you.." he grunted as he dried himself off.

"I know, but you can't stay mad at me" Roman kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Let's go lay down" Dean dropped the towel and grabbed Romans hand. Dragging the Samoan to his room. Roman tossed his wet towel into the hamper and fell back on the bed. Pulling Dean down on top of him. Their naked bodies rubbing up against each other, they couldn't help but groan at the contact. "We should just cuddle tonight.." Roman placed a few kisses to Deans lips. The blond nodded weakly and buried his face into the crook of Romans neck.

"Stay with me until you have to leave?" Dean mumbled. He felt Roman nod as he raked his hands down Deans back.. until they got to his ass. Dean whimpered and grabbed onto the blankets below them. "We can wait.." Roman closed his eyes again and had to find it in himself to control the urges.

"Okay but your dick is poking me" Dean muffled his laughter as Roman snorted, "Well it's not my fault. You're rubbing up against it"

Just to be a little shit, Dean pushed his hips down again, making Roman moan. With his strength, he flipped them over quickly. Leaving Dean to smirk up at him, before kissing his chest. He felt Romans hand trail down their bodies. "I don't know if you've noticed yet.. but you haven't changed your eyes back yet" Romans grin grew as he leaned down and kissed all over Deans face.

"I know" Dean smiled sheepishly and bucked his hips up. Roman chuckled and allowed his hand to go lower until it was ghosting over both their dicks. Looking at Dean again, he waited for the nod of approval before going any farther. Dean bit his lip and whined, "Please"

Roman kissed him and finally pressed their lengths together. Deans eyes widened as Roman groaned, put just enough pressure onto them both. He pumped his fist slowly, trying to see the reactions he could get out of Dean. All he got as a reply was a buck of the hips and a broken moan. "You're so perfect" Roman sped up his hand. Dean was writhing underneath him, babbling about something Roman couldn't understand.

Deans senses were on overdrive, his body burned for Roman. He felt a claw.. or five digging into his hip, looking down he noticed Romans death grip on him. Bringing his hands up, he cupped Romans face and brought him down for a kiss. It was rough, teeth were clashing and Roman could have sworn one of Deans fangs poked a little hole into his lip.

Their hips were bucking wildly, their pre cum becoming the perfect lube. Both men were sweaty and panting hard. "I'm close.. please Rome" Dean moaned. Roman nodded and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Finally after a few more thrusts, they came.. hard. Making a complete mess on both their stomachs and Romans hand.

"Fuck" Dean cursed and pressed this forehead against Romans. "Get your claws out of my side"

"Oops sorry" Roman made a face and chuckled a bit when he saw the amusement on Deans face. he got up and went to the bathroom. Dean took it as a chance to sit up and catch his breath. Roman came back a moment later, a wet rag in his hands. He had already cleaned himself off. Crawling onto the bed Roman wiped Dean off thoroughly and tossed the dirty cloth on the floor.

"It's time for you to sleep" he whispered and got under the covers. Dean nodded and did as well, "When i wake up.. you'll be gone won't you?"

"Yeah i already packed my bag. it's in my car. The earlier i go, the sooner i'll return" Roman whispered and wrapped his arms around Deans waist. Pulling him in as close as possible.

"What if something happens while you're gone.." Dean turned over so he was the little spoon.

"You'll be fine. But Dolph will be there to help.. and you have Sami"

Dean just mumbled out a little okay before closing his eyes. Roman sighed and leaned into the back of his neck. Eventually falling asleep as well.

 **X**

It was 6 AM when Roman woke up. His eyes were burning, but he managed to give Dean a gentle kiss on the cheek before rolling out of bed to get dressed and leave. He made sure Dean had enough blood in the house to last him until he got back, which he did. He just hoped he would actually eat when needed.

After double checking everything, Roman closed the front door and locked it. Making his way out to his car.. when he noticed someone standing there. It was Sami. "Uh.. hi?"

 ** _And there we go! Haha sorry for the little cliffhanger there.. but anyway i hope y'all liked this one! What do you think is gonna happen while Roman is away? Do you think Dean will be able to handle himself? Please review and let me know your thoughts and predictions! Thank you so much_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own no on mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Oh hey look at that.. a day early! (Make sure to read the note below) Enjoy x**_

Sami shuffled around awkwardly, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Hi Reigns"

"Can i ask why you're here..?" Roman crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. He could tell Sami was uncomfortable just by his body language.. and the fact that he refused to make eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. "I just wanted to uh.. be safe okay"

That shocked Roman, he didn't even try to hide it. "Why do you care? I thought you'd want me dead like more than anyone else"

"I don't care. But for Deans sake. He needs you. He's lost everything else in his life, i know i'm still here but it's different with you. He needs you more than you might realize" Sami sighed, looking down at his feet. Roman couldn't help but smile softly at that. "Yeah, i need him too. But thanks, i appreciate it. Make sure he eats though.. watch him if you have too. He has a bad habit of lying about it"

Sami nodded and pursed his lips. "Okay well i'll let you go. I might come by later and check on him. Have a safe trip"

Roman nodded and watched him leave before getting in his car and starting it up. Pulling his phone out, he sent a quick text to Randy and Dolph letting them know he was leaving, even though they were still sleeping.

Taking a deep breath, Roman pulled out of the driveway and was off. Deciding to get himself coffee before leaving town completely. He had to go two cities over so the road trip itself was going to be long. Too long for his liking. Roman turned the radio up so he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Screaming at him to just turn around and stay with Dean. He hated leaving like that, especially after everything that had happened the previous night.

Two hours later, Roman was still driving. He wasn't as tired anymore.. too wire from all the coffee but exhaustion was slowly starting to take over. "Only 4 more hours" he reminded himself.

 **X**

When Dean finally woke up.. it was to an empty bed. He panicked for a moment until remembering that Roman had already left. His scent was still on the sheets, blanket and pillow. God he hated how he could literally hear, smell and feel everything now. Something he'd never get used too.

Groaning, Dean sat up and stretched his arms. His blanket falling down in the process, he finally noticed he was still naked. A blush made it's way to his face. A piece of paper laying by his phone on the bedside table caught his attention. Reaching over, Dean grabbed it and unfolded it. Smiling when he saw his name on the top.

 _Dean_

 _I decided to just leave you this for when you wake up. I have my phone on me so i'll call when i get there. I know i'll be gone a few days, but make sure you eat. There are a few bags in the fridge and some on the counter just in case. I put Dolph's number on the bottom, so if you need him he'll be over. Okay i'll call later, behave yourself_

 _Roman_

Dean looked it over again and smiled, shaking his head. "Such a mama bear" he chuckled to himself. Getting out of bed, he put some shorts on and went downstairs. It was light outside, the sun blazing through the curtains. It was burning his eyes but he mustered through it long enough to get to the fridge and grab a bag.

Grunting, Dean sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Ripping open the bag, he drank the fluid down. Still slightly grimacing at the taste. His stomach twisting up, but he ignored it and continued. Feeling too weak already. Roman wasn't around to force him to eat, but Dean didn't want to let him down. He already missed the wolf.. his wolf.

He still had that pang of worry deep in his stomach. Roman was tough.. but those guys were as well. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened.. shuddering at the thought, he was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Figuring it was Sami.. or even Dolph, but he was wrong. He could smell Jimmy from the other side. Cursing to himself, Dean opened the door and snarled. "What do you want Jacobs?"

"I was just taking a morning stroll.. thought i'd stop by and check on ya" Jimmy smirked, leaning against the door.

"Well as you can see.. i'm alive and fine. So uh bye"

"Nah nah nah i came to talk Dean. Don't be like that. Where is your wolf?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows and sniffed around

"He's not here.. obviously" Dean rolled his eyes

"Ah. So he.. left you?"

Deans body went tense, he had to keep it in himself not to overreact or get emotional. "No he's just out of town for a few days. Now i don't see how that's any of your business" Dean grit through his teeth

"Mmhm interesting. So how do you know he'll be back? I mean what if that was just an elaborate excuse to get away?" Jimmy smiled a bit, letting one of his fangs show.

"He won't be gone long. He's coming back. So shut up and leave me alone" Dean growled and got ready to shut the door, but Jimmy's foot stopped him halfway. "No one cares _that_ much Dean" with that Jimmy was gone and Dean slammed the door.

He snarled and pulled at his hair. Great, because that's exactly what Dean needs implanted into his head. He knew Roman cared.. but it still hurt. He was so used to this shit. His thoughts quickly got bad again. Scraping his.. claws against the walls, Dean whimpered and ran upstairs. He stared at his hands. Claws that have never appeared before were now poking out and they hurt.

He went into the bedroom and checked his phone. No missed calls or texts from Roman. He sighed, "Blood. Yeah that will help get my mind off it" mumbling to himself, he grabbed his phone (just in case) and went downstairs. He hated that now he was finding himself craving blood even though he still couldn't stand the taste. Romans blood on the other hand.. it was delicious and made him feel so good. Pushing those thoughts away for the time being, Dean padded back down to the kitchen and grabbed another bag.

Although a sudden sharp pain sent a shock wave up his spine and hit his head with enough force to make him kneel against the cupboard. "Fuck fuck fuck" he howled and bit his bottom lip. His hands were shaking now, his chest heaving. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he wanted to call Sami but this didn't seem like a _vampire_ thing. Not even noticing he had spilled the blood bag onto the floor.

He groaned and started to crawl.. actually crawl over to the stairs and up to his bedroom. "Please pick up" Dean whined and reached around blindly for Romans note. Once he grabbed it, he dialed Dolph's number and waited.

"Yo" Dolph yawned from the other end

"Uh hi, it's Dean. Can you come over" he hissed through his teeth as the pain hit him again

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dolph sounded like he was getting out of bed.

"I don't know, i don't feel well" Dean wiped his eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself as much as possible

"I'll be right over, hang on"

They hung up and Dean pulled himself onto the bed. Curling up into the fetal position. Dolph quickly got dressed and raced out of the house. He didn't know what was wrong with Dean but he didn't sound okay. Pulling up to Deans house, Dolph shut the car off and basically ran to the house. The door was unlocked so he went right in. The first thing he saw was the blood on the floor. Gagging as the smell hit him. Upstairs. Quickly kicking off his shoes, Dolph closed the door and made his way up.

Noticing the marks on the walls immediately. Well that didn't look right.. Dean shouldn't be able to do that.. unless he and Roman had too much fun last night, nah Roman wasn't that reckless. "Dean" Dolph called out. No response. Fuck. Running up the stairs, Dolph sniffed the air until he picked up Deans scent.

Slowly walking into the bedroom, he noticed him laying in bed under the covers. "I'm here Dean" Dolph whispered. Suddenly a low growl filled the room. Dolph crept closer as slowly as possible. "It's just me"

He pulled the blanket back and was met by Dean snarling at him. His eyes flickering between black and red. His fangs were showing. It scared Dolph, it wasn't everyday this happened. But he knew he couldn't come across as frightened, that wouldn't help anything. It'd make Dean feel like shit. "Get out of bed. Come on Ambrose" Dolph allowed his eyes to change as well, thinking it might help.

Dean stared at him and slowly pushed the rest of the blanket away from his body before sitting up fully. "Okay there we go. Good, now relax" Dolph ordered. Dean was still growling but listened, which was surprising. Then just as quickly, Dean broke down completely.

'Shh calm down you're okay now" Dolph sat down on the bed beside him and rubbed Deans back. He noticed how Dean was trying to scratch at himself with the newly discovered claws.

"No no no don't do that. You'll hurt yourself" Dolph swatted his hands away and forced Dean to put them in his lap.

"What the fuck is wrong with me" Dean sniffled and ran his tongue across his fangs

"I uh.. i really don't know. But did something happen that caused you to trigger your wolf?" Dolph ran a hand through Deans hair.

"Well Jacobs came by and he uh, i don't know like basically told me Roman left because he's just like everyone else who has left me. I got upset and then it happened" Dean shrugged

"Fuck him. He doesn't know why Roman left, and it's not like he's gone forever. He's trying to get under your skin. Don't allow him too" Dolph forced the blond to look at him. "When did you find out you had these?" he pointed at Deans hands

"This morning. I didn't even know i was capable to having them.. they just appeared"

"Open your mouth"

Dean cocked his head, but did as he was told and opened his mouth. Dolph grabbed his face and looked inside. "Well your fangs fully came in. Do you they hurt? They will be uncomfortable for a while."

Dean nodded, "They don't feel as bad as they did before. But i still feel like i'm teething. I just wanna chew on stuff"

"I'll tell Roman to get you a teething ring" Dolph chuckled, earning a playful shove in the side from Dean. "I know, i'm fucking hilarious. But i'm gonna call Randy. Don't worry, he won't try to hurt you or anything" Dolph ignored the worried expression on Deans face and pulled out his phone. Dialing Randy's number. he answered after the first ring. "Hey"

"Uh hey, listen can you do me a favor?" Dolph scratched the back of his head and looked at Dean.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You need to come by Deans place. I'm here, but i don't know what to do.."

"Okay. I'll be over soon"

Dolph gave him directions and hung up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, i didn't get the chance to finish the last bag before.. y'know" Dean grunted and cocooned himself in his blanket. Dolph nodded and got off the bed, making his way downstairs. Deciding to clean up the mess on the floor later. He got a fresh bag out and went back to Dean, who hadn't moved a muscle. "There you go, drink this" Dolph handed it to him but Deans hands were still shaking rapidly. He couldn't hold the bag still long enough to drink anything.

"Here" Dolph opened it up and put it against Deans mouth. He whimpered a bit.. which Dolph took as a thank you and continued. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The bag was almost empty when Dean took his mouth off and coughed. Dolph put the bag back onto the table and turned to face Dean fully.

"Roman told me you two used to like.. basically be together" Dean bit his lip, he didn't know why he'd say that especially right now but he needed Dolph to know he didn't mind.

"Oh uh, yeah. But it was never anything too serious y'know? You're not mad.."

Dean shook his head, Dolph looked relieved. They sat in a comfortable silence until hearing the front door open. Dean sniffed the air, "It's Randy and someone else?" he cocked his head. "Sasha" Dolph reassured him. Knowing her scent right off the bat. "We're upstairs" Dolph yelled

It didn't take long for them to hear footsteps coming up the stairs, "Dude what the fuck happened to the walls down there?" Randy stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Dean just looked over at him and showed him his hands. Randy's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Are your eyes alright.." he slowly stepped into the room

"Nope" Dean mumbled, putting extra emphasis on the 'p'

"Where is Sasha?" Dolph put his hand on Deans shoulder

"Down there trying to clean the blood up. So can i ask why you needed me to come here?'

"He.. wasn't doing well. I'll tell you about it later" Dolph sighed. Sasha came bouncing up the stairs, stopping in her tracks when she saw Dean. "Woah. You uh.. Dolph?" she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Dean.

Dean flinched, but relaxed immediately as she grabbed one of his hands and looked at his claws. "Do you know how to put these back in yet?"

Dean just shook his head and bit his lips. Looking down at his hands. "Focus on them. It's exactly like moving a muscle. You have full control, these things are a part of you know" Sasha grabbed his other hand and put them in front of his face.

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Hissing as he felt them retract into his skin. "That's good. Okay open your eyes" Sasha cooed. Randy and Dolph were both watching them in awe.

"Do my eyes look bad?" Dean choked out

"No. Of course not, they're just.. different. But it's okay, sleep. Maybe you'll feel better after" she smiled and poked his cheek, causing him to smile a bit.

"Sleep, we'll wake you up in a bit" Dolph pushed himself up off the bed

Dean looked like he wanted to object but he eventually nodded and laid down again. Sasha squeezed his arm gently and pushed Randy and Dolph out of the room. Keeping the door open just in case. Dean closed his eyes and let his thoughts completely drift away.. Roman of course flooding them.

Dolph sighed dramatically as soon as they got downstairs. Randy sat down on the counter and raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that" Dolph rubbed a hand over his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Randy chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender. Sasha rolled her eyes, "Don't do this now guys. Not the time or place and you both know it" Sasha looked between them and went to sit beside Dolph, "Has Roman gotten a hold of you guys yet?" she whispered

"No, well he texted me before he left letting me know he was heading out. Don't worry, he'll let us know soon"

"Dean literally needs him.. i think he's going through some type of withdrawal" Randy suddenly spoke up, pursing his lips. It made Sasha and Dolph look at him. They didn't even think about that. "I've never seen anybody's eyes like that.. it was almost as if the vampire and werewolf in him were literally fighting each other to be let out" Dolph sighed. "It was worse before you two got here. Jacobs is such a asshole. Dean was fine before he came here just to put it in Deans head that Roman left because of Dean"

Sasha frowned, "Poor guy. He knows how much Roman lo- cares about him. He can't let that shit get into his head"

Dolph nodded, "He already has trust issues though.. i don't blame him. He's still trying to learn how to control everything. It's going to take a while."

They all groaned and stayed silent. Not knowing what else to say really, but the silence was nice. It allowed them to make sure they could still hear Dean sleeping upstairs.

 **X**

Roman yawned as he pulled into town. It was early in the morning. he had been driving the whole way, only stopping every once in a while to get more coffee or to use the washroom. He decided to stop and check into a hotel for a few hours to sleep. Getting into the room, Roman set down his bags and sat on the bed.

Grunting as he took his phone out, he dialed Dolph's number. "Finally! Dude are you there?" the blond sounded like he was trying to keep his voice down even though it really wasn't working.

"Calm down Dolph. Yes i'm here. Just got to the hotel.. i need to sleep. How is everything?" Roman rubbed a hand over his face and went to lay at the head of the bed.

"Things are.. uh good, I'm with Dean. Randy and Sasha are here. But he's sleeping"

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Roman was clearly worried, Dolph could hear it in his voice. "Calm down big man. He just kinda had a mini breakdown, i'll wake him up so you can say hi. He needs to know you got there safely"

Roman could hear Dolph padding up the stairs and whispered to Dean. "Hello?" Dean sounded so sleepy.

"Hey baby" Roman smiled to himself and got under the blankets.

"Rome" Dean squeaked. "Finally. I miss you"

"I miss you too. So wanna tell me what happened?"

"Jimmy came by and i don't know he got in my head. I got upset. I have claws now.. yep that's exciting. And i broke down. Called Dolph and he helped me"

"I'm gonna fucking kill Jacobs" Roman felt his chest tighten. "I'm sorry i wasn't there to help"

"No Rome, stop. I'm fine. Dolph calmed me down. I'm all good again. Just hurry up and get back.. please" Dean pouted, playing with a loose string he had found on his quilt. He could hear Roman move around a bit, "Okay. Well i promise i'll hurry okay. But i better get going.. gotta sleep for a bit. Make sure you eat. I'll call later"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Roman put his phone on the charger and laid back back. "Okay i can sleep for an hour or so" he muttered to himself and got comfortable. Closing his eyes, Roman quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 ** _There we go, hope you liked this! Okay so since i got this one out a day early, how about.. if y'all review and let me know what you thought, i'll update again tomorrow? I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters they're some of my favorites. So review! It seriously helps my motivation and i love that y'all are still into this. Thank you!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 ** _And a second chapter this week! T Apparently the last one was really good so here's this one. Enjoy x_**

"So do you feel better?" Dolph put his phone on the table and looked over at Dean. "Yeah a bit. Thank you" Dean yawned and sat up fully. His head was pounding, his hands hurt.. Dolph could just tell how uncomfortable he was with himself and he wanted to help, but he didn't do what to do.

"He'll call after he does whatever he has too. Don't worry" Dolph placed a reassuring hand on Deans shoulder.

Dean just nodded and wiped a hand through his hair. "Why do you have to be so nice to me?" he chuckled, shaking his head. Dolph cracked a smile and shrugged. "Because you don't deserve to be going through all this pain and you need me because Roman isn't here. Now stop thinking too hard, you'll get upset and cause yourself to shift"

"I don't know, even from the start, i thought you'd want me well, not here more than anyone" Dean chewed on his lip, refusing to make eye contact with the blond

"Dean, if this is about.. stop worrying about that. Those feelings went out the door years ago. Roman wants you,, has since he met you. Do you want to shower? Or maybe have a bath to relax a bit?"

"Uh i'll have a bath. But.."

"Sasha" Dolph yelled. It didn't take her long to come running up the stairs, "What's up buttercup?'

"Can you help Dean take a bath? I don't want him in there by himself right now"

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. Sasha giggled, "Yep come on" she held her hand out. Dean was embarrassed but reluctantly grabbed it and led her to the bathroom. "Oh and Randy is sleeping. Don't wake him up" Sasha turned around quickly to look at Dolph. He nodded, "I'm gonna go get food. Do you want pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza" Sasha shouted behind her

"Okay i'll be back soon. Be careful in there" Dolph put his jacket on, looking at Dean quickly before leaving.

"So get undressed and i'll start the water. Do you want it to be like.. really warm?" Sasha looked at Dean, then back at the tub. "Uh, yeah. Really warm. Please" Dean rolled his neck. Sasha nodded and started the water. Once the tub was filled, she stepped back. "Get in there" she covered her eyes so he could pull his shorts off and step in. Dean just chuckled at her.

Sasha sat on the edge of the tub and watched Dean splash around. "Dolph is so over protective" Dean pursed his lips and tried his best to relax. "Oh trust me. I know. But he's just being the Pack mom he thinks he is" she smiled at him quickly before crossing her arms to get comfortable. "Okay so you and Roman.. what's up?"

Dean smiled at the mention of his name. "I honestly don't know what's going on right now.. but i don't wanna lose him anytime soon. I can't believe he's stayed with me through all of this."

Sasha nodded, "I haven't seen him like this over a guy in so long. You're both really lucky to have each other."

"I'd literally be dead in the woods if it weren't for him" Dean bit his lip. Sasha's face softened as she clapped her hands. "Tell me everything"

 **X**

Roman woke up to the alarm on his phone going off. "Fuck i should have slept longer" he mumbled to himself and stretched his arms. Throwing the blanket off, he stood up and got changed. Trying to find it in himself to go and get this over with. The nerves already eating him alive. Roman took a deep breath and grabbed his phone.

 _-Roman-_

 _On my way_

"i'm gonna get fucking killed" he cursed to himself

Leaving the room, he went down to his car. Trying his best to rush. He needed to get home and that was his main focus. His phone buzzed, there were directions to Hunters house.

It didn't take long to actually get there, it was hard to miss. The big fancy gates and long winding driveway.. yeah Roman didn't want to know what this guy did for a living. Pulling up to the electric voice box, he pressed the button. "Uh, Roman Reigns"

No one responded, but the gate buzzed and it started to open slowly. Driving up further, the mansion came into view. "Holy shit" he muttered. Eventually getting to the top of the hill, there was a man waiting outside. he was pale and had orange hair with matching facial hair. Roman stopped the car right in front.

"Aye fella. The name is Sheamus. Yer Roman, right?" Roman could barely understand him through his thick Irish accent. He just nodded and extended a hand, Sheamus smirked and shook it. As soon as they made contact Roman could sense it. Vampire.

"Yer really something. Calling Hunter like that.. got balls kid" Sheamus chuckled. "Come on in" he nodded and gestured for Roman to follow him. They made their way into the house and through it until stopping at a staircase. "Hunters office is the room at the top. Go on ahead"

"Okay thank you" Roman gave him a curt nod before walking up the stairs.. which felt like they were longer than they actually were. Probably because he was nervous. The door at the top was huge and Victorian looking. Wiping a hand across his face, Roman blew out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. Raising a hand, he was ready to knock.. but the door opened before he got the chance.

The man on the other side grinned at him. "Ah right on time, Roman. Come in" he stepped aside and gestured for Roman to enter.. which he did. "I take it you're Hunter?"

He closed the door and nodded, "Nice to meet you. Come sit"

They walked over to the big wooden desk, Hunter pulled a chair out for Roman and sat down on the other side. "Okay so ask away. I know you have a lot of questions" Hunter relaxed into his chair, Roman noticed the wine glass on the desk. Filled with blood? But he didn't get the _vampire_ vibe from him.

"Why did you turn my friend?" Roman crossed his arms

"Ah that fellow with the blond hair? Has a weird habit of tapping at his shoulder when he's nervous? He was just there at the right time" Hunter smirked and took a sip of the fluid. "How is he doing?"

Roman got tense, "I.. uh he's not doing well.. at all. I need to know. What did you try to turn him into?"

"A vampire. Why do you ask, little wolf?"

"He's not.. why the fuck does he have lycan blood in his system?"

Hunter leaned forward and put his arms on the desk. "His body was.. Okay story time. We turned him. His body though.. he seemed to have a mild seizure right after, if we didn't give him my blood he'd be in a grave right now"

"But why? What are you?" Romans heart started beating faster, he knew Hunter could sense it

"Hybrid. But i was born a wolf. Dean is.. special. We could tell the moment we saw him"

"So he's gonna end up like you?" Roman frowned. Not really understanding any of this, but he was trying.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's different for everybody. Sometimes with both bloods mixing.. the person doesn't end up surviving because they just can't handle it. Their bodies completely shut down." Hunter frowned

Roman wiped a hand across his face. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong with him? Why is his body reacting like it does? He has these weird little blackouts.. where he just shuts down and all he thinks about is killing anyone around him. What do i do?"

"He's more than just a friend to you. I can tell. I can smell it on you. But i don't know what to tell you about that, Roman. His body doesn't want this. He's going to keep doing it until he adjusts. He didn't even want the vampire blood. Have you fed him yours yet?"

"Yeah, the first time was a few nights ago. He had a mini breakdown and i let him do this" Roman held up his still bruised wrist. "He calmed down and fell asleep right after"

Hunter nodded, "You need to let him feed. He needs to eat.. a lot. Even if he doesn't want to he needs it."

"I'll make sure he does. But i need to know.. why Dean?" Roman chewed on his lip and played with his fingers. Hunter hasn't taken his eyes off of him since they sat down. "I'll let you in on a little secret. We got a call, they told us who to look for and who to turn. We were already passing through town so why not. We got paid for it"

"Who called you?" Romans eyes went wide, feeling like his heart had dropped down to his stomach

"We don't know. The caller chose not to give us their name. But just so you know.. we didn't do it to be assholes or anything." Hunter shrugged. "And we didn't purposely turn him into what i am.. i couldn't just let him die. But are we done here? I have another appointment soon" he moved to get up, Roman just nodded and stood up. he was speechless. "I'll walk you out" Hunter opened the door and they walked out to Romans car.

When they got back down there, Hunter cleared his throat. "I don't do this much.. but uh keep in contact with me"

"Why do you care?" Roman unlocked his door and stood up straighter to look Hunter in the eyes. "because the same thing happened to me when i got turned in a vampire. And Dean.. he's powerful. He has something in him that you need to watch out for. So keep in contact. if you ever have any questions, feel free to call and ask" Hunter patted him on the shoulder and went back inside. Roman wanted to get home and back to Dean.

 **X**

After Dolph came back with the pizza, they woke Randy up so he could eat as well. Dean told Sasha literally everything, he cried a bit but no one other than them needed to know that. Sasha pulled Dean down to the kitchen, Dolph already had a bag waiting for him. When they sat down around the table and started eating, Dean couldn't help but frown and look at the pizza boxes. "Do you want to try and eat?" Dolph put his slice down and looked over at him.

"Nah i'm good. I don't even.. want to like i did before" Dean sighed and went back to sipping on his bag.

"After supper, let's go for a walk" Sasha spoke up

"You guys go. I have other things i need to do" Randy muttered, that was the first thing he's said in a little while. Dolph and Sasha just nodded. not asking any questions about it.

Once everyone finished eating, they said their goodbyes to Randy. Dean was still nervous around him, but he appreciated him coming over to make sure nothing bad happened. "Okay let's go" Sasha grabbed Deans hand as Dolph locked the house up. "We can just go around the block or whatever, you needed to get out of the house" he reassured Dean, who just nodded and squeezed Sasha's hand.

They walked around for a bit, making light conversation the whole way. Walking through the park, Deans stomach dropped. Seth was sitting on a bench.. alone. Before he could turn the other way, Seth spotted him. "Dean" Seth yelled and stood up.

The closer he got, the tighter Sasha's grip got. Dolph stepped up beside Dean and put a hand on his stomach. "Can we talk? Alone.." Seth glared at the two wolves. Dean took a deep breath and nodded. Looking at Dolph, "Go back to my place. I'll be right there"

"Are you sure?' Sasha frowned

"Yeah, i'll be fine" Dean kissed her temple. "Whatever you do, don't lose your temper" Dolph warned him and took Sasha's hand to leave.

"Why are we always running into each other?" Dean mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why did he have to tell you not to lose your temper.." Seth frowned and stepped back a bit. Dean noticed and smirked to himself. "Because when i get too upset i black out and try to murder anything around me" he shrugged like it was no big deal. Looking back at Seth, he pursed his lips. "So what did you want?"

"I uh.. i don't know, i just missed talking to you."

Dean sighed, trying his best to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest. He started walking over to the bench. "You know i waited for you. I spent almost 2 years believing i did something wrong. Something so horrible it made you just.. leave. But i racked my brain every fucking night trying to think of what had happened. i did nothing wrong. I spent every night drinking trying to forget you ever existed. But of course it didn't work. Like fuck, i couldn't even handle relationships because i was still so in love with you. Then when Sami got back into town..i had a feeling it meant you came back too" Dean let out a small humorless chuckle. "But i'm not mad anymore."

"You know i never wanted any of this.. Jimmy forced us to leave and we weren't allowed to tell you why. I was praying that when we got the chance to come home, you'd still be here. I was hoping you'd wait, but that was so selfish of me."

"Now i'm.. i don't even know what and you have Paige. So no need to feel guilty about moving on"

"Don't be like that. You're so special. Always have been, always will be. And you have Reigns. I just can't believe all of this has happened. Y'know, when i got turned.. fuck i was scared. All i wanted to do was tell you. When i did leave, it took all my strength not to call you everyday. The last thing i wanted was to make you feel like it was your fault. It wasn't and i hope you know that now" Seth stopped briefly to look at Dean again. "But you need to stay away from Jimmy. Promise me you will" His entire facial expression changed

"I promise. Why are you telling me this?" Dean tapped at his collarbone

"Just.. be careful okay. Me and Sami, well we have no choice. But you do" Seth got up and looked around. "Thanks for talking to me. I better get going, maybe we can do this again " and with that, Seth was gone in the blink of an eye.

Dean shook off the sudden chill that ran through his body and made his way home. When he got there, Dolph and Sasha were on the couch watching TV.

"How'd it go?" Sasha turned around to look at him

"It was.. interesting. He was acting strange, but it was nice to talk to him" Dean took his jacket off and shrugged a shoulder. "He better not have tried to get in your pants" Dolph scoffed. Sasha hit him in the chest and Deans face went red. "Nah don't worry"

"Come cuddle until it's time for bed" Sasha made grabby hands and pulled Dean down. Dolph scooted over a bit, giving them more room. Dean pulled out his phone, deciding to send Sami a quick text.

 _-Dean-_

 _Hey dude, sorry i didn't get around to talking to you today. Don't worry i'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow or something_

Dean got himself comfy and rested his head on Sasha's lap. "Roman is for sure coming back tomorrow, right?" he yawned

"Yep. He'll probably come over here as soon as he gets into town" Dolph grinned, "It's cute y'know i can almost smell how excited you are to see him"

"Oh whatever" Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "Did you eat enough earlier? Or do you want another bag before bed?" Sasha questioned, running a hand through his hair.

"Nah i'm good. I'll eat in the morning" Dean moved to sit up, "But i think i'm gonna go to bed. You guys gonna come or sleep down here?" he yawned again. Finding it hard to even keep his eyes open. "We'll come sleep with you" Sasha stood up, Dolph followed them upstairs. After turning the lights off, they managed to squeeze into Deans bed. Sasha comfortable as ever in the middle.

"Night" Dean mumbled and rolled over

"Night Dean" Dolph and Sasha mumbled in unison.

 **X**

Dolph woke up the next morning to Dean jumping on him? Yeah it was Dean. There was currently a bony elbow in his side. "Dean what are you doing" he groaned and tried to move

"Roman is gonna be here soon" Dean beamed, "It's like 8:30 get up" he rolled off the blond and stood up. "Sasha is making you guys pancakes i think"

Dolph just nodded and sat up, "You might want to change the sheets before he gets here. It's a scent thing"

Dean still didn't understand some of the werewolf stuff but nodded and started stripping the bed as soon as Dolph went downstairs. It didn't take long until he finished up and threw some things in the washer. Dolph and Sasha were downstairs eating, he could hear them talking.

"We'll leave when he gets here so they can have some alone time" Dolph said before taking a sip of his coffee. "We better explain the mark on the wall.. and the blood stained floor.." Sasha sighed

"We will later. We'll go see Randy after, make sure he's alright"

Dean frowned at that, he felt bad for eavesdropping but he literally couldn't help could hear everything. Walking downstairs, Dean tidied up as much as possible and went to sit beside Sasha. "Thanks for letting us stay and everything" she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed

"Nah thanks for coming over and staying with me. I know it's probably not your guys' ideal of a great few days.."

"Oh stop it was fine. Glad we could he-" Sasha cut herself off. "Roman's here"

Dean shot up from his chair and went to the front door. Dolph bit back his laughter and stood up, taking their dishes to the sink. Sasha giggled and got up, following Dean to the door. "Calm down" she hugged his arm before he opened it and as soon as he did, Dean crashed into Roman. "Oh thank god" he muttered into the Samoans chest. Roman had to stop himself from tipping over. "I missed you" he whispered and dropped his bag to grab Deans waist.

He looked over at Sasha and Dolph, smiling sheepishly. "Well we'll see you later. Gotta go check on Randy. Love you" Sasha grabbed her sweater and pulled Dolph out the door.

Dean dragged Roman into the house and closed the door. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Roman kissed Deans forehead and looked around, noticing the scratched walls right away, but decided not to bring it up. Instead he grabbed Deans face and pecked his lips a few times.

Dean groaned, "I'm gonna need more than that Reigns"

Roman chuckled and ran a hand through Deans hair. "You will, be patient" raising a eyebrow when Dean tried to pout. He leaned in and sucked at his bottom lip.

"You better tell me everything" Dean pulled away, resting his head on Romans shoulder.

 _ **And there we go. Roman is all safe and sound. I really hope y'all liked this one! but we finally got some actual Seth/Dean interaction and what do you think of Hunter? Don't forget to review and let me know! Thank you xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story**_

 ** _I have a feeling y'all are going to like this chapter.. hint hint. But sorry i didn't update last week, this website wasn't working for me. Enjoy!_**

"So you got your claws" Roman cocked his head and grabbed Deans hand so they could go upstairs. He was too tired to just stand around right now. And he knew Dean could see it in his face. "Yep, almost felt compelled to rip Dolph's throat out with them" Dean shook his head of the thought and sat on the bed. Roman winced at his words, "Well you didn't. And i'm proud of you"

Dean smiled and moved closer to him. Roman wrapped a arm around his waist and moved so they could lay down. "Sleep. I'll wake you up in a bit" Dean whispered and kissed his nose. Roman just nodded and closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the sun that was shining through the curtain. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, soft snores filled the room in a matter of minutes. It was actually relaxing. Dean knew Roman was exhausted, so he deserved this.

Hours passed, they were still in the same position. Romans arm wrapped tightly around Deans body. Deans face nuzzled up in Romans neck. "Rome wake up" he whispered against him, his lips ghosting over Romans skin. He started stirring, mumbling something Dean couldn't really understand. When the Samoan finally opened his eyes, he was met by Deans face. The blond already staring at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah. I'm good. Are you?" Roman yawned, running a hand through Deans hair. Dean just shook his head and smirked. He rolled on top of him, putting his hands on either side of Romans head.

Roman bit his lip and grabbed onto Deans thighs.

"You're such a tease"

"i haven't even done anything yet" Roman pretended to pout, running his hands slowly until they got to Deans ass. He groaned and leaned foreword kissing Romans jaw a few times before getting to his mouth. Their tongues instantly tangled together, both moaning in unison. "Roman.." Dean whimpered, grinding down against Roman.

"What do you want.." Roman practically growled. Nipping at Deans chest. His fingers tangling in the bottom of his shirt to pull it p and over his head. Dean chewed on his lip and sat up again. "You. Please" he pulled his shirt off and moved to help strip Roman as well. Their mouths found each other again.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked between kisses

"Fuck yes" Dean smirked and raked his hands down Romans chest. He could feel Romans heart racing and he loved it. Roman nodded and ran his hands down Deans body until they got to the waistband of his pants. Dean motioned for Roman to take them off so he could get Roman naked as well. Once they were both stripped, and their clothes were thrown into the corner of the room Dean was back on top of Roman. Hovering over him, Dean claimed his mouth in another kiss, this one rougher than before.

He swiftly grinded his hips down so their erections were rubbing against each other. "Lay back" Dean ordered

"Dean.. You don't have to.." Roman tried to flip them over but Dean wasn't allowing it. "It's my turn. So lay back"

Roman looked like he was going to protest but it died in his throat when Dean kissed him again. He got comfortable and laid down. "Good boy" Dean placed little kisses all over his chest. Slowly getting lower.. teasingly running his tongue across Romans nipples quickly. The wolf was already a writhing mess and Dean has barely done anything yet.

Dean continued his kisses, as soon as he got to Romans hips he purposely nipped at them, but not hard enough to leave any marks. "Dean oh my god" Roman threw his head back and clawed at the sheets.

"What do you want me to do.." Dean asked, sounding as innocent as possible before bending down to kiss Romans thigh.

"S..suck me" Romans heart was racing. He could see the nerves in Deans face. His pupils were dialed, but it was clear he was trying to calm himself. "I wanna see your eyes baby. Don't be scared" Roman cooed. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them when he felt safe too. Roman smiled softly and did the same thing. Dean let out a relieved little sigh.

Right when Roman didn't expect it, that's when he finally felt the first lick at his shaft. "Fuck" he cursed and looked down at Dean. Who smirked and wrapped a hand around the hard flesh. Stroking him tortuously slow before wrapping his lips around the head. Roman had to try his best not to buck up and choke him.

Deans tongue twirled around the slit, leaving Roman to just wriggle around helplessly. He could actually feel Dean smirking. Cocky little shit

He took Romans length in his mouth as deep as possible, causing Roman to squeak, "You're so good. So perfect baby" his eyes were closed, the feeling of Deans tongue was so nice. Deans face lit up at the praise. He let go of Romans dick and licked around the leaking head one more time before moving up to kiss Roman. His own cock was now rock hard and aching but he figured to leave it be for right now. He didn't want to cum before Roman.

Roman pushed his tongue into Deans mouth, immediately tasting himself. He ran a hand down Deans back, stopping at his ass. Dean barely acknowledged the fingers spreading his cheeks.. and one slipping down his crack until it circled his entrance.

"Roman!" he pulled away from Romans mouth and looked back. "It's uh.. it's been a while. Go slow. Okay?"

"Of course" Roman pecked his lips again and flipped them over. "Relax baby. Gonna make you feel so good" he licked his way down Deans body. Taking his time to admire all of him. Dean was already impatient and twitchy. Yelping when Roman placed a little kiss to the head of his dick. "Do you trust me?" Roman nuzzled his thigh and looked up

"Of course"

With that, Roman lifted Deans legs over his shoulders and bent them a bit at the knee. Staring at the puckered entrance in front of him for a moment, Roman swiped his tongue across it and Dean felt like he almost choked him with his thighs. "Oh my god Rome" Dean whimpered, his fans digging into his bottom lip again.

Roman chuckled to himself and lapped at his hole, making sure to get it as wet as possible before adding a finger. When he did, the sound Dean made was almost deafening. "That's my boy" Roman kissed the inside of his thigh and adding another finger before licking it again. "Good your eyes are black. Let the vampire out"

Dean clawed at the sheets and looked down at Roman. Nodding slowly, he calmed himself long enough to resist the urge of the wolf. Roman continued to scissor him open. Dean noticed the way he was shoving his hips into the mattress. "Get up here and fuck me, Reigns"

"Do you have any lube? I don't wanna risk hurting you" Roman sat up and gently ran his hands up and down Deans chest. "In the table, there should be some" Dean looked down at his hands and frowned. There was dried up blood on the palms of his hands from his claws. Roman leaned over and found the small bottle before moving to lay over Dean. Noticing his hands right away.

"You gotta relax. No clawing yourself" he kissed his forehead before popping the cap.. except Dean flipped them over quickly and grabbed the bottle. Pouring some onto his hand and Romans dick. Romans eyes went wide and his mouth went dry.

"Are you okay with this?" Dean cocked his head and started stroking Romans dick with one hand to make sure he was fully covered, the other hand moving in between their bodies so he could finish prepping himself. "Yeah.. yeah do you know how good you look right now?"

"Well by the look on your face.." Dean grinned and in one swift motion straddled Roman. Slowly sinking down onto his throbbing both moaned loudly, the feeling just too incredible. Roman threw his head back into the pillows. Dean hissed and closed his eyes. Bending over a bit to brace himself on Romans chest. "Are you okay?" Roman frowned and grabbed onto his hands.

"Yeah just didn't realize how big your dick is" Dean let out a chuckle that turned into a moan when he moved his hips slightly.

"Take your time" Roman captured his lips in another kiss

"I can like.. smell everything and it's really fucking weird" Dean whined as he pulled away. He was still slightly hurting, it's been a long time since someone had been in him so he knew he needed the time to adjust to Romans girth. But he was being stretched and filled so perfectly it almost made his mouth water.

"I'm gonna.. okay i'm gonna move" Dean bit his lip and slowly moved his hips up.. then back down. Eliciting a broken moan from Roman. The heat between their bodies was easily being felt as Dean slammed down repeatedly. The tip of Romans cock grazing his sweet spot every time.

"You feel so good. So tight" Roman howled, leaning up to lick at Deans chest. His hands now grabbing onto Deans thighs, not even noticing the red marks he was leaving.

"Rome.. please" Dean groaned and grabbed onto Romans chest. Trying to retract his claws so he didn't hurt him at all. Roman knew what he meant and started to thrust upwards. Finally hitting Deans prostate dead on, causing the blond to bend right over nuzzling his face into the hollow of his neck.

"You're so perfect." Roman closed his eyes and moved his hips faster. Dean just hummed and licked at the beads of sweat. They were both panting harshly as their hips smacking together noisily.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Dean chanted and sat up to the best of his abilities. His eyes were still black, his fans showing. Roman was almost worried, this would be a really bad time for him to black out. Romans eyes were glowing now. Dean tilted his head and rolled his hips. "Touch me.. please" he growled

Roman smirked and grabbed onto the twitching, red cock in front of him. Snapping his hips up in time with his strokes. Before he knew it, Dean was thrashing above him. His orgasm hitting with force. Roman couldn't get it all into his hand before it spurted onto his chest in thick ropes. The tightening of his walls caused a chain reaction. "Inside" Dean managed to pant. Roman nodded and finally let go. Filling Dean up in the process. Once he came down from the high, Dean fell over onto Romans chest. Not even paying attention to the fact that he was laying in his own release.

Roman slowly pulled out of Dean and cupped his face. Placing little kisses to his cheeks and forehead. "Oh my god my ass is going to hurt" Dean finally caught his breath

Roman laughed and moved Dean gently. "Uh.." he looked down at his chest and glanced at Deans thighs. he didn't even want to see what his back looked like. Visible claw marks were covering their skin, almost deep enough to start bleeding.

"Don't worry. They'll heal, right?" Dean ran his fingers across them and pouted.

"Yeah they will. You like, don't regret that or anything right?" Roman was almost scared to ask. "Of course not. It's about time" Dean kissed him again, "But we should shower. Your come is like dripping out of me" Dean scrunched his face and got off the bed to go to the washroom. Roman looked around and noticed the sheets now had little holes in them and puncture wounds everywhere. "Oops"

Rolling out of the bed, Roman stretched his arms. Hearing the water start, he smiled to himself. It was nice not to have to worry about anything at the moment. He'd tell Dean everything later. "You coming big man?" Deans voice cut through his thoughts. "Yeah. Are you hungry?" Roman walked over to the bathroom and pursed his lips. They got into the shower and Dean turned around to hug him. "Kinda. I still have some bags left so i'll eat when we get out"

Roman nodded and wrapped his arms around Deans waist. "I can feel you sniffing my neck"

"Sorry" Dean eyes the veins.. so close to his mouth. He could almost taste it. he licked at the skin before moving his mouth over to the little pressure point. Roman was holding his breath, not knowing what Dean was thinking.

"You're nervous. I can smell it" Dean whispered. "don't worry Rome"

"I'm not nervous. Are you okay? Your voice sounds different" Roman discreetly extended two of his claws. "I'm fine. i just.. you smell so good" Dean whimpered, placing kisses to Romans neck and chest.

"Do you smell my blood? Can you almost taste it right?"

Dean kept his gaze locked but managed to choke out a little 'mhm.' Roman chuckled and pulled his closer, digging his claws into his own wrist. He winced at the initial pain. Deans eyes went wide as he finally made eye contact. "Roman what are you doing?" he looked between the bloody wrist and the piercing gold eyes.

"I was told to make sure you have wolf blood in you at all times. Don't worry about hurting me" Roman grimaced as he clawed at himself a little deeper, it stung but the pain wouldn't last long.

Dean frowned and licked his lips nervously. "I don't wanna over do it.." Roman cut him off with a kiss. "I'd rather you feed from my wrist than my neck. I know what you're thinking so here"

The thick, red liquid was now dripping profusely, painting the water below. Dean ran his thumb across the wounds and gathered some blood on the tip before sucking it into his mouth, groaning at the taste.

"Uh Dean, your eyes.."

Dean cocked his head and blinked a few times. His eyes changing back to black. He focused on the blood again. His claws coming out to show themselves. Roman was staring at him. Barely breathing. Trying his bed to keep his heart rate normal so Dean didn't freak out. "Drink. You need this"

 **X**

"What the fuck do you mean he went to look for answers? That just won't do" Jimmy cursed under his breath and threw his phone across the room. Getting up from his couch, he sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"If he finds out it'll ruin everything.. unless.." an idea popped into his head as he started pacing back and forth. "I know i shouldn't have trusted those little assholes to do such a simple job." he scoffed and went to close his curtains.

"Looks like i'll have to dig a little deeper won't i" Jimmy smirked as he opened the door to his basement. Slowly walking down the creaky stairs.

Glancing at the man who was tied to a chair. Their mouth was taped and hands tied down. Now he didn't usually think of himself as a genius, but fuck. He was too smart for his own good, he mused to himself.

"Stop freaking out, i can hear your heart. I'm gonna try not to kill you. Just one bite and you'll be free to go"

 _ **Dun dun duuunnnn cliffhanger. But yes they finally did the do! I really hope y'all enjoyed this one. If i can get reviews telling me your guys' thoughts and predictions etc i'll update again tomorrow because the next chapter is one y'all are gonna freak out about and i'm excited. Thank you so much!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own no on mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Well look at this. Another update! But uh.. this chapter is really important, and intense so i'm giving y'all a warning right now. Enjoy!**_

"So what did Dean do when Roman got there?" Randy raised a eyebrow and sat on the couch. Dolph and Sasha were sitting in front of him. As soon as they had left Deans, they decided to check in with him and let him know Roman was home safe and sound. "He just like.. hugged him. He was holding on for dear life, literally. Like he didn't expect to actually ever see him again" Sasha frowned. "He really doesn't deserve any of this"

"Well he's got Rome to help him now. As long as he doesn't ever snap and go on a murderous rampage.." Randy trailed off. Dolph squeaked and hit him in the arm before he could continue that sentence.

"Don't even. That's the last thing we need" Dolph made a face at the initial thought. "So how was your visit when you left?"

Randy's face softened a bit. "It was good. The cemetery was empty today so it was nice to just be able to talk y'know? Without worrying about other people or listening into their conversations because i can't turn that shit off" he shrugged and looked up from the floor. "Okay no more sappy shit. Let's go out. We've been in the house too long. Wanna go for a run?"

Dolph and Sasha nodded and got up to follow him out of the house.

 **X**

"So.. You gonna tell me what happened?" Dean crossed his arm

After the shower, Roman had made himself some breakfast and got Dean some more blood. Knowing he needed to actually eat more. Now they were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table.

"I uh, yeah. I was just waiting for the right time.. and i guess this is it" Roman paused when he saw the sheer terror in Deans face. "Oh no, relax baby. You're not like dying or anything. Relax" he got up and moved closer, lacing their fingers together immediately. "The guy.. Hunter, well he's a legitimate Hybrid.. and he told me why -for the most part- they did this to you"

Deans face drained of any color it had left. "So i'm a hybrid.."

"I honestly don't know. I've personally never met one other than Hunter, but he said it takes a special person to become one. It's hard on your body and not everyone survives. That's where you come in" Roman took a moment to let Dean process that. "I'm not saying you're going to die. Or that you're a freak. But Dean, fuck you're a miracle. He was surprised when i told him about you. Even told me the same thing happened to him but he was a pure born wolf before getting the bite"

Dean looked down at their hands, "I just don't know how to feel yet. This is so much to take in.."

"I know, but you're not going through it alone so don't worry"

"It feels like whenever i freak out or get upset, Dolph said it's because i almost shift. But it feels like my bones are fucking breaking"

"That's a wolf thing. You get used to it and after a while you don't even notice" Roman leaned over and gave him a little kiss. "He also told me to keep in contact with him, so if anything bad ever happens i can give him a call. But Dean, as soon as you got the bite it was killing you faster than it should have.. the lycan blood literally saved your life"

"Can we get out of the house for a bit?" Dean whimpered. Feeling too overwhelmed and suddenly really claustrophobic "Of course. Get dressed and we'll go" Roman sighed and stood up. Dean groaned when he off his chair, "My ass hurts" he pouted, Roman barely attempted to bite back his laughter. "I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle next time" he ran a hand down Deans back and cupped his ass to rub it.

"Oh no you don't Reigns" Dean whined and moved out of his grasp to run upstairs. It wasn't that warm out so he decided on pants and a hoodie. Roman laughed to himself and just as he was getting ready to follow him, Deans phone rang. "Can you get that" Dean yelled from his room. Roman walked over to the coffee table it was sitting on and frowned before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Oh uh hi Reigns" Sami hissed through his teeth

"Are you alright? You don't sound too good.." Roman tensed up. Something wasn't right.

"That's kind of what i called about. Can you tell Dean to come to my place" Sami whined.. actually whined. "Yeah but i'm coming too" Roman waited for a argument but he never got one. Okay this was really bad. "Stay put we'll be right over" he said before hanging up.

Running up the stairs, Roman almost ran directly into Dean. "We need to go. I think Sami is in trouble"

Deans body went stiff. The air getting knocked right out of him. Roman quickly changed and pulled Dean out of the house.

 **X**

Roman had to drive. Dean couldn't. He was in the middle of a full out panic attack. "What kind of trouble could Sami be in? I can't lose him Rome i just can't" his eyes started to turn glassy and he was trying to take deep breaths although it wasn't helping at all.

"Shh Dean relax baby. He'll be fine, we're almost there" Roman reached over and grabbed his hand. Dean was shaking. His breathing became more uneven . All the bad thoughts spinning in his head, he felt like he was going to throw up. Roman was growing anxious as well, but he knew he needed to put on a brave face for Dean. Even though he was fairly certain the vampire could hear how fast his heart was racing.

They got to Sami's house, Roman parked right outside and got out of the vehicle. Dean had yet to move. His eyes locked on the floor, his hand had a death grip on the door handle. Roman frowned and walked over to the other side. Opening the door slowly. He leaned over and unbuckled Deans seat belt for him. "Come on" Roman rubbed his thumb over Deans bottom lip before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Dean finally got out of the car and followed Roman up to the front door.. which was already partially open. Okay that's not right. Dean pushed it open fully and stepped in. Roman followed close behind. Literally. Dean could feel him breathing on the back of his neck.

All thoughts got pushed aside when the sudden aroma of fresh blood came wafting through the air. Roman covered his nose and Dean.. well the inner struggle was about to start. Roman could see how he was helplessly sniffing at the air. "Callihan!" He yelled out and put a arm around Deans waist. "I smell him. He's downstairs" Dean whimpered and grabbed Romans hand, leading him to the basement door.

They walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.. immediately seeing Sami huddled up in a corner, a little stream of blood trailing away from him. Deans eyes widened when he focused in on a long piece of woof shoved through his back. "Dean go. Get away" Sami hissed. Roman was at a loss for words and Dean felt frozen with fear.

"What the fuck is going on" Dean whispered, trying his best to keep his voice steady as he stepped closer, slowly. "I'm going to help you. Who the fuck did this to you" his tears were staining his cheeks now

"Dean. You need to go. Please"

"No, i'm going to fucking help you. If i pull this out, you'll heal right?' Dean wiped his eyes and knelt in front of his friend. All he could smell was blood. There's just so much. Then the next thing they knew, Roman let out a loud howl and dropped to the floor.

Deans head whipped around and he came face to face with Jimmy.

"What the fuck" Dean screamed, crawling around him to get to Roman. Turning the wolf over, he was out. Jimmy smirked and walked past them, over to Sami. He kneeled down beside him and ran a hand across the piece of wood. "So unfortunate" Sami hissed again and closed his eyes as tight as possible.

"What did you do.." Dean repeated and looked over at Jimmy. His eyes were flickering, he could feel the wolf inside trying to escape. "Mmm look at all this fresh blood" Jimmy looked around and sighed. "Don't you agree that it smells absolutely delicious?" he looked at Dean again and raised a eyebrow.

"You're really lucky i didn't shove this any closer to his heart. I was being nice" Jimmy cocked his head. "Awe you're so upset. I'm surprised you even came. Thought you'd be too busy with your boyfriend. I mean it's not like you showed any interest in little old Sami here since Reigns came into the picture.."

"Shut the fuck up Jacobs" Dean growled. He could hear Roman rustling around behind him. Good, he was okay. Dean reached behind him and grabbed Romans hand, trying to calm himself down as much as possible. Sami was slowly getting weaker, he was bleeding rapidly. "I know you're effected by all this blood Dean. Why do you fight the vampire inside?"

"Because i'm not a fucking monster like you are" Dean grit through his teeth

"Boy i'm not a monster. I just know what i am" Jimmy smirked and flashed his fangs. "i accept what i am. I'm not ashamed of it like you are. But may i ask.. what are you?'

"Dean.. don't" Roman grunted and squeezed his hand tighter. Sami finally looked at him and he looked terrified. Deans heart rate sped up, he still couldn't control the wolf inside him, but it wanted to be let out. A low growl escaped his throat and he heard Roman curse to himself. His claws suddenly extended themselves, Jimmy noticed immediately and raised a eyebrow

"Well well well"

Dean looked at Sami again. He was getting too pale and he could barely keep his eyes open. Deans eyes flickered, turning from black to red in a simple blink.

"They turned you into.. Now how the fuck did they manage that" Jimmy sounded completely disgusted but there was a hint of something else in his voice that Dean couldn't understand.

"How the fuck should i know" Dean spat and rolled his neck, trying to ignore the fangs in his mouth. "Wait.. you said they.. how the fuck did you know?" His voice wavered as he wiggled out of Romans hold and stepped closer. Trying to keep his anger held in a little longer. Jimmy stood up again, licking off the blood that was on his finger.

"Well i couldn't turn you. And i know i couldn't convince Sami or Seth to.. so i took matters into my own hands" Jimmy shrugged, like this confession meant nothing to him. He actually laughed to himself. It was a dark, ugly sound that made a chill go up Deans spine. "But damn. I told them it'd take one simple bite. Not to turn you into this. You don't deserve the power"

Dean couldn't breathe, he was more angry than he thought he could ever be. Lunging at the vampire, he growled and wrapped his hands around his neck. "You fucker! This shit happened because you?" Dean snarled. Roman felt like he was going to be sick, but he swallowed it down long enough to crawl over to Sami.

"I'm gonna pull this out. Are you going to heal or do you need my blood?' he whispered and wrapped his hands around the wood. "I'll be fine. But please, hurry" Sami coughed up some blood and closed his eyes. Roman nodded and pulled it out as quick as possible, throwing it to the other side of the basement. "Fuck" Sami coughed some more. Roman put his hand on his back, covering the wound to put some pressure on it. Sami choked out a little _thanks_ as he tried to catch his breath again.

They barely registered Dean screaming at Jimmy, until Roman looked up to see Jimmy holding Dean up against the wall with one hand. His grip getting tighter as he held onto his neck. Roman could tell by the look on Deans face he was trying to pace himself. He knew what would happen if he let it all out and no one was ready for that.

"It's not fucking fair. You don't deserve all the power that comes with this gift. And you're trying to hide it? Pathetic" Jimmy spat. He was now just as frustrated. "Those idiots had one simple little task, and did they do it properly? of course not"

The pure rage in Dean was starting to get the best of him. He was fuming. "But why me! Why the fuck did you have to get them after me of all people?"

"I always knew you had a great power to you Dean. I just couldn't do anything about it myself. But if you join me.. we could do great things" Jimmy smirked. Dean barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could literally feel his inner wolf just waiting to be let out. But he couldn't. He didn't know how to handle it and there were numerous things that could go wrong.

"i'd rather claw my own eyes out" Dean replied with a little smirk of his own. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Roman and Sami on the floor watching them. They looked terrified and he hated it. Jimmy thought he was actually hurting Dean, but he really wasn't. He wasn't aware of the strength Dean possessed, besides the blond was too riled up.

Dean took a deep breath and brought his hand up to Jimmy's that was still wrapped around his throat. Barely breaking eye contact as he ripped his hand away in one swift motion. Jimmy gasped as Dean fell to the floor. Rolling his neck a bit, he rubbed at the little finger marks and growled. "Dean.. calm down" Roman cooed, but it didn't work.

"Because of you, i'm a fucking freak. Because of you, i'm forced to drink fucking blood" Dean spat the last word and stepped closer to Jimmy. His eyes glowing red now, like little embers. His chest started heaving. Deans fangs were fully bared now and Jimmy backed up into the wall. "I'm going to fucking kill you"

Jimmy cocked his head, "I wouldn't try that if i were you"

Dean snarled and grabbed him by his neck. Extending his claws fully.

"Sami. Wanna tell your friend why it'd be a mistake to rip my throat out right now?"

Dean tightened his grip and turned his head, his breathing becoming more harsh by the second. Sami looked like a kicked puppy. The bleeding finally stopped and Roman, well he was ready to jump in if need be.

"I.. Dean.. if he dies, so will Seth and I" Sami choked out, his eyes welling with tears. Roman's mouth dropped open. No one was expecting that. Dean couldn't believe this. "What the fuck! Why didn't you tell me.."

"I couldn't!"

He could practically feel the desperation in his best friends voice. "Fuck" Dean screamed and shoved Jimmy harder. Knocking the wind right out of the vampire. "Dean.. Dean baby listen to me. Calm down" Roman whispered and stood up, slowly walking over to Dean.

"No don't tell me to calm down Roman" Dean snapped. He didn't mean to yell at him, but he couldn't help it. His emotions getting out of control far too quickly His voice turned dark and it sent a chill down Romans spine, made the hair on his arms stand up. Sami flinched and wrapped his arms around himself.

"So i mean.. You could kill me right now. But i know even you're not that selfish Ambrose. You could never live with yourself" Jimmy laughed, not even caring that one of Deans claws were now digging into his neck, drawing blood.

Deans head was spinning. He knew he had to stop and try to stay sane. He didn't know the damage he could do if he let that anger out. Roman was trying to calm him down but Dean wasn't listening. All he could focus on, was the vampire in front of him.

Minutes passed, Dean was shaking worse than before. He knew he wasn't doing much by choking him and killing him wasn't an option so he let him go. Jimmy dropped like a rock to the floor, holding his neck. Dean snarled and kicked him in the chest a few times. "You did all this because you're fucking jealous" Dean finally found his words. He could hear and feel Romans heart hammering against his chest.

All Dean wanted to do was cry. Just go and cry. He couldn't handle this. Feeling hands wrap around his waist, pulling him back from kicking Jimmy any more.

"You need to calm down. Please baby. Calm down" Roman mumbled into his back.

But the moment Dean stepped back and stopped kicking Jimmy.. he got his second wind and quickly got up. 4 sharp claws made themselves known, digging into Deans neck and slitting it in one swift motion. Using any will power he had left to run up the stairs and Jimmy was gone.

Time stood still as Roman felt the blood spill out and Deans body become completely weightless.

 _ **So.. please don't hate me too much.. but yeah, i cried while writing this. I just wanna say though, in that last chapter the man tied up in the basement was literally just some poor guy Jimmy found on the street. And we'll learn more about Jimmy's backstory soon so y'all understand why he's so powerful. He has no wolf in him at all. Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! My family was here last weekend and i didn't have any alone time. I hope you like this one!**_

Romans stomach dropped completely and the blood buzzed in his ears. He could barely hear Sami screaming out Deans name. Dean.. the man who was currently lifeless in his arms. Roman dropped like a rock to the floor. Still clinging to his body, blood spilling all over his hands. Sami crawled over as quick as possible and ran his hands through Deans hair, yelling at him to wake up.

Roman took out his phone and called Dolph, barely managing to press the buttons due to his shaking hands. Dolph answered immediately and knew something wasn't right.

"You need to get here right now. Please" Roman heaved. He gave Dolph Sami's address and hung up. Sami had tears streaming down his face. Roman couldn't fully comprehend what was going on, he was still in disbelief. Dean can't be gone.. but he wasn't healing.

Dolph got to them about 10 minutes later, he could smell the blood so he raced downstairs. Stopping in his tracks when he saw it. Roman and Sami on the floor, Dean laying in their arms. "Rome.. what the hell happened.." his voice cracked

"Can you take us back to my place" was Romans only reply. "You're coming too. I'm not leaving you alone right now" he whispered and looked over at Sami, who just nodded. Dolph stepped closer slowly and swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat when he saw the rag wrapped around Deans neck. Carefully, he bent down and gathered Dean into his arms to carry him out of the basement and out of the house.

Roman and Sami were still downstairs, both in shock. They couldn't move. They couldn't breathe. "Dean.. you need to wake up. Please wake up. Roman needs you, Sami needs you" Dolph whispered and repeated as he set him down in the backseat of his car. Cringing as he wiped a hand across Deans face, closing his now blank eyes. Once he was content, he ran back into the house to get Roman and Sami.

"Come on" Dolph grabbed Romans hand to pull him up and waited for Sami to follow.

Randy and Sasha were already waiting at Romans when they arrived. Dolph had called them on the way. Sasha's face was puffy and red, even Randy was upset. Not that he'd ever openly admit it. Dolph parked outside and took a deep breath. "Go on. I'll bring him in"

Roman reluctantly let go of Deans hand and went in. He felt like he needed air anyway. Sami sniffled and followed him. As soon as they opened the door, Roman broke down. Falling to his knees. Sasha was by his side in an instant.

"I was right there.. he was in my arms" Roman cried out, hiccuping between words.

"Shh relax baby. Breathe" Sasha cooed into his ear and rubbed his back. She looked over at Sami. who was now leaning against the wall. His knees up against his chest. "Come on, let's go get you two cleaned up" she stood up and grabbed both of their hands. Dragging them upstairs to the bathroom. Randy waited for them to close the door before going out to see Dolph. He was already in the process of lifting Dean out of the backseat.

"Here, let me" Randy patted his shoulder and Dolph scooted out of the way so he could grab Dean. Immediately wincing at the cloth wrapped tightly around his neck. Calming himself down, Dolph nodded and went into the house. He could hear sobs coming from upstairs, Randy was right behind him, he put Dean on the couch and sighed. Unsure of what to do next.

"So uh.. what happened?" Randy finally cleared his throat and sat on the chair. Keeping his eyes locked on Dean

"I have no clue" Dolph admitted, running a hand across his face.

"Do you think he's really gone?" Randy looked at him and then back at Dolph. His mind was racing and it didn't help that they could still hear the chocked sobs coming from the bathroom. "I don't know. It seems like it.." Dolph got cut off when Roman, Sasha and Sami came downstairs. Roman went straight to Dolph, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller wolf. Sami wiped his eyes and looked at Dean. "Can i have some alone time?" It was the first thing he's said in almost an hour.

Everyone nodded and went outside. Once they were gone, Sami sighed and went to sit beside the couch. "I don't even know what to say right now. Where the hell do i start, Dean? I'm so sorry all this has happened. It's all my fault. If i would have just told you.." Sami stopped when more tears threatened to pour. "You didn't deserve any of this. It should have been me. I don't know what i'd do without you. You need to wake up. Please wake up" he started to sob again, but this time he allowed the tears to make themselves known.

 **X**

"Roman.. what exactly happened?" Dolph grabbed onto his hand. Sasha was sitting in his lap. But Romans face stayed the same. Emotionless. He felt like he couldn't bring himself to speak. His throat already hurt from screaming.

"We.." he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Trying to find his words. He didn't have to open his eyes to know they were staring at him, he felt it. Finally after a few moments and some cooing from Sasha, he told them everything. Starting with the phone call.. ending with Deans limp body. He had heard them gasp in unison and Dolph's grip got tighter. Sasha wiped her eyes a few times and shook her head.

Roman tried to speak as quickly as possible, maybe that way he wouldn't cry again but it didn't work. His eyes were glassy and they stayed like that. "I'm so sorry Romie" Sasha wiped the tears off his cheeks and nuzzled her face into his neck. Randy held a stoic expression on his face, even thought his heart was breaking for his best friend. Knowing exactly how he felt right now.

A few moments later, Sami came outside. "You should go see him" he mumbled to Roman who just nodded and put Sasha down when he stood up. He held his hand out to Dolph. "Are you sure?" Dolph frowned and got up, lacing their fingers together. They went back inside and closed the door. Slowly walking over to Deans body. Roman squeezed his hand and kneeled by the couch.

"He looks so peaceful" Dolph sighed as Roman wiped a hand through his hair. Making sure to feel at the pulse point on his neck. Nothing.

"Please Dean. You can't be gone.. wake up" Roman growled. "Why is this happening?" he cried out in anger and frustration.

"Jimmy.. he's been a vampire for a long time.. it obviously did more than more damage than it should have" Dolph whispered. Trying to choose his words wisely. Roman had unshed tears brimming his eyes again as he bit into his wrist and put it up against Deans mouth. His blood getting everywhere.

Dolph grabbed onto his arm and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Calm down. Shoving blood into his face in't going to wake him up" Dolph grabbed Romans face and rubbed his cheeks. Trying to soothe the wolf as much as possible. Roman closed his eyes and leaned foreword so their foreheads were touching.

After he relaxed a bit, Roman pulled away and took a deep breath. Moving closer to Dean again. He unwrapped his neck.. the claw marks were gone.. but he still wasn't awake.

Romans eyes widened as Dolph got up to go to the door, "You guys need to get in here"

"What happened?" Randy frowned as he got up. Pulling Sasha with him. Sami frantically ran to Dean. He saw his clean, unmarked neck and felt like he was going to pass out. Sasha looked around, scared. So she grabbed onto Randy's arm and got behind him slightly. Suddenly, a low growl filled the room. "Get upstairs. Now" Roman ordered

Dolph and Randy were hesitant to leave him, but they still agreed. Pulling Sami and Sasha along. Once Roman knew they were in the bedroom, he looked over at Dean and crept closer. "Dean.. Dean baby, are you in there?"he whispered, allowing his eyes to change and extending his claws just in case.

Another growl. Roman flinched, he sat beside Dean and rubbed his arm.. until he felt a muscle move. "Wake up. Please" Roman whimpered. What felt like hours later, there was another noise coming from the vampire. His eyes finally snapped open. Pure red, his pupils were basically non existent in that moment. The sight itself made Roman scoot back.

Dean sat up and looked over at him. The gaze was blank. "Do.. do you remember who i am?" Roman was scared to ask, his voice wavering. Dean just cocked his head and licked his lips. Tasting the blood that was still there. His eyes refused to leave Romans. Burning little holes into the Samoan, like he was trying to remember everything.

Finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable glares, Dean snarled and lunged at Roman. Knocking them both to the floor, landing hard enough for Roman to grunt out in pain.

"R..Roman" Dean finally whispered. Leaning down to wrap his arms around Romans neck. Roman closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and squeezed. He felt his eyes well up again. "Rome? Why are you crying?" Dean sat up when he heard the first little sniffle.

"I thought i.. you were gone"

Dean sat up fully and placed his hands on either sides of Romans head. "I'm sorry.. What happened? But no more crying" Dean pursed his lips and wiped the stray tears off Romans face. They didn't even notice Sami and Dolph standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching them. Dean turned around and saw the initial shock on Sami's face. He knew his best friend was hurting and it broke his heart.

Getting off Roman, Dean got up and walked over to him. Sami lost it and grabbed onto him as tight as possible. "You were.. and your eyes.. and your neck what the fuck" Sami pulled away and searched his face. Dean didn't know what to say, so he nodded and rubbed his back until he calmed down. Once Sami let go, he calmed himself down long enough to go sit beside Roman.

They heard footsteps running down the stairs and in no time at all Sasha jumped into Deans arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Roman chuckled as Dean almost got knocked back. "Don't ever scare us like that again"

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered and kissed the side of her head. Dolph made sure to give Dean a side hug as well. Randy came downstairs, he looked relieved to see Dean but he still just nodded at him. "Okay i'm gonna go. I'll call you later" he looked at Roman quickly and grabbed his jacket before leaving.

"How do you feel?" Roman looked up at Dean and frowned when Dean changed his eyes back.

"Really good actually. Nothing hurts anymore.." Dean shrugged and shoulder and set Sasha down.

 **X**

An hour later, Dean and Roman were alone. Sami went to check on Seth and let him know what happened. Dolph and Sasha wanted to stay, but knew Dean and Roman needed alone time right now. Too much has happened and they needed each other so they made the excuse they needed to go check on Randy.

Dean was currently laying beside him in bed, a leg thrown over Romans. His arm wrapped loosely around the Samoan's waist. They took their time relaxing into each others embrace. Barely saying a word.

Roman ran circles on Deans back with his thumb. He knew the blond liked this and it helped him relax. "I can't believe i almost lost you" Roman finally muttered. He couldn't wrap his mind around that thought and it made him feel sick. "Well i'm still here. Please no more crying Rome" Dean turned over to face him fully.

"I just.. i love you and i need you and i don't think i'd ever get over it" the words escaped Romans lips quicker than he meant them to. Dean stilled, his breath got caught in his throat. Those three little words.. haven't been spoken in so long. He sat up and looked at Roman. "You love me?"

Romans face went red. He chewed on his lip, "uh.. Yeah. It's okay if you don't love me. I just wanted you to know and now you do.. so yeah i love you" he babbled and was getting visibly nervous, Dean had to hold back his 'awes' it was cute when the big bad wolf was flustered. "Rome.. look at me. Shut up" he grabbed Romans face and forced him to make eye contact.

"I love you too"

Romans face lit up, he grabbed Dean and flipped them over so he could hug him. "Let's take a bath?" he mumbled into his ear. Dean chuckled and nodded. Waiting for Roman to get off him. When he did, he pulled Dean up. Pulling him in to place a little kiss on his lips. "Come on big man" Dean smirked against Romans lips and walked to the bathroom. Peeling himself out of his clothes on the way.

Roman shook his head and took his shirt off. Dean started the water, making sure to get it warm enough. Smiling to himself when he felt arms snake around his bare waist. A chin resting on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get you a bag" Roman whispered and placed a kiss to Deans neck before leaving to go to the kitchen.

Dean didn't need to turn around to know Roman left the room. He closed his eyes, a short wave of nausea passed through him. But he wasn't lying earlier.. he felt really good. It was almost scary and felt unnatural. Roman came back soon after, a bag of blood in his hands he then handed it to Dean. Roman took his boxers and jeans off and stepped into the tub.

Once he got himself comfortable, he held a hand out for Dean which he took immediately and stepped in front of him.

When he sat down fully, Roman wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Dean didn't mind, the contact relaxed him as he opened the bag and sipped at it. The feeling of the blood going down his throat was.. frowned, "Are you sure you're okay? You've been awfully quiet" he rubbed Deans stomach. Dean nodded. "Yeah i'm fine. I don't know, i guess i'm just trying to figure out how i'm alive right now."

"We'll figure it out. But don't ever scare me like that again" Roman mumbled and shook his head of the thought.

"I just feel like we should have known. I can't believe it was all Jimmy's fault" Dean grunted and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. Putting the empty bag on the floor. "But it was weird. Like i felt as if i was sleeping.. but you guys said i was dead.. Okay never mind, forget it. I'm alive" Dean pursed his lips. Not even noticing his eyes had changed on their own. Roman didn't see it either.

Roman wanted to ask more questions, but knew not to push it. Especially right now.

"Thanks for taking care of Sami" Dean continued

"I wasn't going to tell him to fuck off when you were..gone" Roman cocked his head and kissed the side of Deans neck. "I don't dislike him that much, he needed as much comfort as i did"

Dean nodded, leaning back fully against the big chest. Relaxing into the hot water and Romans arms around him."Ro you don't need to squeeze me. i'm right here and not going anywhere" Dean turned his head and gave the Samoan a soft a smile.

"Oops sorry, I just.. y'know" Romans face flushed as he loosened his grip on Deans waist.

"I'm not saying i didn't like it.." Dean smirked and grabbed his arms to wrap around him again. Roman sighed in relief. Closing his eyes when he felt Dean melt into his touch.

"Rome. Can i ask you something?" Dean pursed his lips and tried not to tense up.

"Of course"

"Okay so like, it may be a stupid question. I've just been wondering and i really wanna know.. If i weren't around.. like if we never met, do you think you'd still be with Dolph?"

 _ **Successful update! Once again, i'm sorry for being so late. I'll try to get back into the groove of every week. But anyway i hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm sorry if it's kinda short. But let me know what you thought! x**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy this one! (100 points for me for getting this up on time)**_

Roman opened his eyes, shocked Dean would even ask that. It was a loaded question and he definitely wasn't expecting it. At least not right now. "Honestly? I don't know. It's not something i have thought about in a really long time.. Why do you ask?" he rubbed his thumb over Deans stomach. The blond just shrugged and sighed to himself. "It's just how he acts around you.. it's different than how he acts around Randy, I've noticed. And like don't worry, i won't get mad and tell him to stay away from you i was just curious." Dean mumbled, chewing on his lip.

"Turn around" Roman took a moment to respond.

To the best of his abilities, Dean turned himself around in the rather small tub. Romans gaze was gentle. Once they both got comfortable, Dean relaxed and put his hands on Romans chest. "I love Dolph. I don't know what i'd do without him. He's been there for me for years now. Sometimes i worry that deep down, he resents me because i may not feel the same way about him as he does me. He really likes you though. He's happy for me. But Dean, i _love_ you." the way he said it made Dean smile. "Okay so you never have to worry"

Roman cupped his face and pecked his lips a few times. "When we get out of here, i want you to eat some more. Your body needs it. How are you feeling now?"

Dean nodded, "I feel good. Better than i have been lately at least." he looked up from Romans chest. "Ro stop staring at my neck"

"I just can't believe it.. okay i'm sorry. I'll stop" Roman adverted his eyes and chuckled sheepishly to himself.

"You are actually so cute" Dean smirked, raking his fingers through Romans hair, playing with the ends. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled Dean in for another kiss. It turned out more passionate than expected. Dean moaned as Romans hands slid down his back, stopping at his ass to gently cup it. "Don't worry. We don't have to go any further than this" Roman mumbled against Deans lips.

Dean pouted, "Fine" and nodded, causing Roman to chuckle.

"You ready to get out of here? You need to get some blood in you. You're turning way too pale." Roman kissed his cheek and stood up with Dean in his arms. Having to use the extra wolfs strength in him to do so. Dean wrapped his legs around his waist and rested his head on Romans chest. They got water everywhere but Roman would clean it up after.

Roman went to the bedroom and put Dean down. Grabbing two towels on the way, he tossed one to Dean. "Be right back"

Running downstairs, Roman grabbed his phone and took a deep breath. "Worth a shot" he mumbled to himself and texted that very familiar number. Cringing when he hit the send button. He put his phone down and went to the fridge. Getting a bag for Dean and a bottle of water for himself. When Roman got back upstairs, Dean was already laying in bed on his phone.

"Here you go" Roman handed it to him and got in beside Dean. "Thank you" Dean scooted closer and kissed his shoulder before opening the bag. "Sami has texted me like 10 times making sure i'm still breathing" he snorted and tossed his phone to the other side of the bed. Roman watched him drink the blood.. all without cringing at the taste like he'd been doing since he got turned.

Furrowing his brows, "You don't mind the taste?" Roman questioned

"No. It's surprisingly good" Dean shrugged. "Why? What's up Rome?" Dean looked at the bag then back at the Samoan. Roman looked like he wanted to say something but forced himself not to.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you like it" Roman smiled. "You should nap. I'll wake you up in a bit"

Dean nodded and threw the empty bag in the trash can Roman put down for him. Getting under the blankets, they both made themselves comfortable. Roman threw a arm around Deans waist, pulling him closer. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. Falling asleep quickly to the feeling of Romans soft breaths on his back.

 **X**

Almost 2 hours later, Roman woke up first. Dean looked so content he didn't want to wake him. So he quietly got out of bed, put some shorts on and went downstairs. He needed to eat something. After looking through the fridge, Roman decided on cereal. He'd order pizza or something later. When he sat down to eat, he grabbed his phone. There were a few missed calls from Dolph so he called him back.

"Hey bro" Dolph sounded.. different.

"Hey. Is everything okay? Why did you call so many times?" Roman frowned and put his spoon down. He heard Dolph.. groan and he started to grow anxious. "Yeah everything is fine. Can i come over?"

Roman looked at the clock, it was 2 in the morning. "Sure. I'll unlock the door"

They hung up, Roman was confused. He didn't mind him coming over, but he was worried nonetheless. He finished eating and put the bowl in the sink. Before going over to unlock the front door, knowing Dolph would just walk in. He yawned and stretched his arms, sitting on the couch he turned on the TV. It didn't take long before the door opened slowly.

Roman turned around and his mouth dropped open. Dolph was shaking slightly. His hair was bloody and half of his face was bruised. Roman shot up from his seat and went to him. "What the fuck happened?" he growled. Running a hand through Dolph's hair and tilting his head with the other.

"Me and Randy.. we uh got into a fight. He was upset and i tried to help" Dolph squeaked. "Sasha is with him. I don't wanna go home right now.

"Well let's go get you all cleaned up" Roman sighed and led him to the little bathroom. He didn't want to risk waking Dean up so they didn't go to the bathroom upstairs. Dolph sat on the toilet and tied his hair back with the elastic Roman gave him. "Does anywhere else hurt?" Roman wet a cloth and kneeled between Dolph's legs.

"My ribs. I think they're bad. I haven't had the courage to look" Dolph grunted and took off his dirty shirt. Roman winced at the black and blue rib cage in front of him. "I'm gonna kick his ass" he mumbled as he found some bandages int he cupboard. "Don't Rome. I think he needed to get his frustrations out. I'll be fine in a few days." Dolph flinched when Roman ran his fingers gently across his stomach. "What do you mean frustrations?" Roman frowned

"Ro.. You gotta think about how all of this is for him.. when the people he loved died, they didn't come back.."

Roman felt his heart drop. He hadn't even thought about that. "Fuck i'm a horrible friend" he growled and rested his head against Dolph's arm.

"No you're not" Dolph rubbed his shoulder. "he just needs some time. He took it out on me. He'll be fine. And you'll be fine. And Dean will be too." he gave Roman a weak smile, hoping his friend would believe it.

"Will you be?" Roman mumbled

"Of course. Always am." Dolph chuckled. "So wanna bandage me up so we can sleep?"

"Yeah. And i'll make you an ice pack" Roman cleared his throat and quickly rubbed some cream on Dolph's wounds before wrapping the white bandage around Dolph before going to the kitchen to get some ice. Dolph got off the toilet seat and hobbled out to the living room. Noticing Dean sitting on the stairs immediately. He stopped in his tracks. "Did we wake you?"

"No, i had a bad dream.. woke up and Roman wasn't there. I could smell you" Dean shrugged. "Are you okay? Who beat you up?"

"Oh uh, got into a little fight with Randy. He obviously won" Dolph chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. Roman came back into the room, stopping when he saw Dean. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just came down to get something to eat. Gonna take a bag upstairs." Dean forced a smile to his face. He got up from his spot and gave Roman a kiss on the cheek before going to get the shrugged at Dolph when Dean went to the fridge. "We're just gonna watch some TV.. stay with us down here" Dolph tried to offer but Dean denied.

"Nah, i have a head ache. I think i just need to sleep it off. Night dude, hope you heal up quickly. Your face looks gnarly. I can smell how much pain you're in." Dean patted Dolph's shoulder and went back up to Romans room.

"That was.. weird" Roman looked at Dolph quickly as soon as Dean disappeared into the bedroom. "I'll go back to him in a bit"

They shrugged it off and went to sit on the coach. Dolph grunted as he tried to get comfortable. Roman put a pillow behind his back to try and help a bit. "Are you healing yet?" he eyed the bruise on Dolph's face. "No. My ribs are killing me. But i should be decent again by tomorrow" Dolph reassured him.

Roman nodded and sighed. Grabbing a blanket to put over them. He couldn't help but think of the conversation he and Dean had earlier. An hour later, Roman looked over at Dolph. He had fallen asleep. His head comfortably resting on the back of the couch. Gently, Roman moved him and laid him down so he could stretch out. He put the blanket back over top of his body and quietly walked upstairs.

The door to the bedroom was partially closed, the light was off but the bedside lamp had been left on. "Dean?" Roman whispered. A little mumbled _mhhm_ was the only thing he heard so he took it as chance to go over to him. "You still awake baby?" Roman asked, crawling on the bed and over to him. "I barely slept" Dean mumbled. His face was buried in the blanket.

"Are you feeling okay?" Roman brought one of his hands up to wipe the stray hairs off Deans face.

"I feel fine. I just had a really strange dream and now i'm scared to go back to sleep." Dean winced and pulled at Roman to come closer. The heat radiating from the wolfs body was already relaxing him. "What was the dream about?" Roman put a leg in between Deans and braced himself as he leaned down and kissed at Deans jawline.

Dean groaned and titled his head. Lightly tugging at the front of Romans sweat pants. "Dean" Roman gasped as the blond rolled his hips against his thigh. "We can't tonight.." Roman could feel himself get hot as his heart rate sped up. He knew Dean could feel it as well and it caused Dean to smirk. His hand slipped under the waist band of Romans pants and he grabbed took his now hard member. Stroking slowly. Teasingly.

"Please" Dean pouted. Swiping his thumb across the slit. Roman had to bite back a howl. "Okay. You just have to be quiet. He's still downstairs and remember, he's a wolf. He has really sensitive hearing" Roman whispered into Deans ear as he pulled down both of their pants. Throwing them to the other corner of the bed.

Dean nodded impatiently. Flipping them over, he kissed down Romans body until he got to his dick. "I know i can be quiet, can you?" Dean raised a brow and kissed the head a few times. Purposely keeping the eye contact going. He smiled and licked up the pre cum, before moving lower so he could run his tongue up the shaft.

Once it was wet enough and he was satisfied, Dean sat up and moved to kiss Roman. Their tongues sliding against each other made them both moan. Roman smirked and flipped them over again. Quickly pulling apart so he could reach into the bedside table and pull out the small bottle of lube. Roman squirted some on his fingers and moved them down Deans body, stopping at his entrance. Gently pressing but not quite pressing in.

Dean licked his lips and bucked up a bit. Roman took that as approval, so he inserted one finger. Dean moaned and threw his head back. Roman groaned and added another finger slowly. He didn't want to rush the prep and do a shit job but he wanted to fuck Dean. Right now. He poured some more lube down Deans crack and started thrusting his fingers faster.

"Just fuck me" Dean closed his eyes and clawed at Romans chest.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" Roman pulled his fingers out one by one and gave Deans dick a stroke before pouring an abundant amount on his own dick.

Roman moved so he was fully laying over Deans body. The blond spread his legs and wrapped them tightly around Romans thick waist. They made eye contact as Roman pushed in, painfully slow. Moaning in unison. "Oh my god" Roman put his head on Deans chest. The clenching heat on his dick almost did him in right there.

Dean was clawing at Romans back.. literally. He accidentally extended a few of his claws. Once the initial pain subsided, he managed to his out a little 'move'

Roman nodded, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in. "Fuck Rome" Dean moaned as Roman moved his hips faster. Keeping the pace even, but there was a certain roughness that turned Dean on even more. Every thrust in, Romans dick pressed against Deans spot. Sending little shivers throughout his entire body and soft mewls to escape his lips.

Roman lifted himself up a bit, resting his hands on either sides of Deans head. "Harder" Dean whimpered. Still completely unaware he was marking Romans back.

Roman leaned down to kiss him as he sped up, slamming his hips against Deans ass. They both knew they were completely failing at being completely quiet.. and maybe tomorrow Roman would be getting a earful from Dolph but it was worth it. "Fuck. You close baby?" Roman bit at Deans bottom lip and pulled it slightly. Deans body was tingling and Romans had a deep blush across it.

"Yeah" was the only thing Dean found himself saying. Roman smirked and ran a hand down his body, taking Deans extremely hard cock in his hand. Deans eyes snapped open at the sudden contact. He arched his hips up as Roman started stroking him. Speeding up the pace a bit. Running a thumb across the leaking, pink head.

"Let it go baby" Roman cooed. Changing the angle of his hips to get deeper. An idea came to hid mind last minute. Roman brought his other arm up to Deans mouth. Pressing his wrist against his lips. Dean kissed the soft skin, catching onto the idea.

It took a few more thrusts and that was it. The coil in Deans stomach tightened and he let go. Biting onto Romans wrist in the process. Roman hissed, his climax following close behind. Dean moaned again, he could feel Romans release coating his walls. He had made a mess on his hand and both of their stomachs, but that wasn't important right now.

All he could think about was the blood. Flowing into his mouth as he bit down harder. His eyes went black as he lapped at Romans wrist. When the Samoan could breathe again, he pulled out of Dean. Keeping his wrist right where it was.. not that he had any other choice. Dean was holding onto him. All Roman could feel was Deans little fangs. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

When Dean finally made eye contact, Roman pursed his lips. The blond looked almost.. hollow. Like that wasn't even Dean in his body. His eyes pure black. Pupils gone. Like one of those demons in the TV shows. Yet it looked like he was fighting himself. Finally, he took his mouth off Romans arm. Staring at the bloody and bruised wrist. "Oh my god i'm sorry.. i didn't mean too.." he kissed the wrist a few times, making his way up Romans arm until they were face to face.

"Don't apologize. I'll be fine" Roman smiled and pecked his lips. "Besides it kept you quiet" he chuckled to himself when Dean flipped him off playfully. "Mine" Dean suddenly whispered. Roman cocked his head. "Mine." Dean repeated, cupping Romans face. Placing little kisses to his cheeks.

"All yours" Roman nuzzled his face into the crook of Deans neck for a moment before he got up to go and wash himself off. Coming back with a warm, wet rag to wipe Dean off with. He tossed the dirty cloth to the side and got back into bed. They made themselves comfortable before turning the lamp off. Dean mumbled something incoherent as he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Roman looked at him, remembering that Dean had had a bad dream before and they didn't discuss it. They would in the morning. Roman shrugged to himself and laid his head back. "I love you" was the last thing he mumbled before drifting off.

 _ **And there we go! I guess this can be called a 'filler chapter' or whatever but aye, got some more smut in there for y'all. Don't forget to review and all that lovely stuff. It means a lot to me!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! So sorry it's taken me a few weeks to get this up, but nonetheless here it is. Enjoy!**_

Dean woke up with a random burst of energy. His eyes snapped open when he heard people talking downstairs. That's when he noticed he was in bed alone.. and still naked. "What the fuck" he mumbled to himself and rubbed his eyes, that were now burning because the sun was being a bitch and blasting through the curtains onto him.

The distinctive smell of eggs and bacon was wafting through the air and it made Dean gag, but he mustered through it and got up. Pulling on a pair of random sweatpants quickly before opening the door slowly and quietly making his way downstairs. Stopping before he got to the bottom step, his cheeks reddened as he listened to what Roman and Dolph were saying.

"Dude i said i was sorry" Roman chuckled, his mouth full of food.

"Do you know how awkward it was to hear you two fuck? That's enough to scar someone you asshole." Dolph groaned and flipped him off, only causing the Samoan to laugh harder.

"Well i thought we were being quiet. For the most part anyway"

"I got up to piss and yeah, you weren't being quiet"

Dean chewed on his lip. He almost felt bad that Dolph had heard them, hell even he thought they were being semi quiet.. but the whole werewolf thing cancels that out. Finally he heard them both laughing so he took it as his cue to enter the kitchen and stop eavesdropping. "Good morning" Dolph smirked when he looked up from his phone.

"Morning" Dean gave him a little smile and sat down at the table beside Roman. "Mornin' sunshine" Roman kissed his cheek and went back to eating his breakfast. Dean stared at the food for a few moments, he didn't really miss eating actual food but it still made him angry that the thought alone made his stomach turn. Sighing to himself, he got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a bag of blood. Roman watched him, noticing just how pale he was.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Uh great. Yeah. But i'll feel better once i get this in me" Dean lied and forced a smile to his face as he shook the bag. When he sat down again, the blond opened the bag and started drinking down the thick fluid all without a problem. Dolph noticed and looked to Roman, it made him uneasy seeing Dean drink blood and not be totally appalled at the taste. Roman side eyed him and shrugged before he started eating again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Roman spoke up, looking at Dean as he rubbed his arm softly with his free hand.

"I think i'm gonna go see Sami for a bit. Y'know after everything that happened i just think i should. Everything Jimmy said was true, i have been treating him like shit and he doesn't deserve that." Dean nibbled on his lip and looked down at the empty bag sheepishly.

"Okay sounds good. I think i'll go see Cass and Enzo. Should fill them in on everything. And make sure Randy hasn't murdered anyone yet." Roman grimaced at the thought. "Tomorrow i wanna take you out to the woods. Get you running around. Dolph and Sasha will be there"

"Okay sounds fun" Dean leaned over and pecked Romans cheek.

 **X**

They sat around for another hour before Dolph decided to leave. He wanted to go home and shower and just be by himself for a little while. Dean and Roman were sitting on the couch, curled up together watching TV. Just enjoying each others company. "So.. did you want to tell me what that dream was about now?" Roman hesitantly asked. Rubbing light circles on Deans arm. He could feel his boyfriend tense up.

"Please don't freak out, okay?" Dean licked his lips and cleared his throat. moving to straddle Romans lap.

"I don't remember the beginning of it, but like.. i attacked you. I full out turned and attacked you. I bit your neck and couldn't stop. Fuck. But then i woke up with bloody palms so i guess my claws came out." he stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I never wanna hurt you and i promise i won't. But it felt so real.." Dean got interrupted when Roman leaned their foreheads together.

"Relax. It was a stupid nightmare. Shit happened yesterday, it's going to fuck you up. But i'm still here. It wasn't real. So stop worrying about that stuff, okay baby?" Roman cupped his face. Forcing him to make eyes contact. Dean closed his eyes for a moment before nodding his head.

"You always call me that. I need a nickname for you." Dean stopped to think, Roman grinned at him. "Romeo. I'm gonna start calling you Romeo" he raised a brow and smirked. Roman burst out laughing and playfully shoved Dean off of him. "Whatever you little shit. Let's go shower."

Dean got a head start up the stairs, "Okay Romeooo" he yelled, trying to be as obnoxious as possible. Roman rolled his eyes and smiled as he chased after him. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

 **X**

It was later in the day now and Sami was at Deans house. They decided to just relax for a while. Sami's eyes locked on him the whole time. "Sami.. dude i'm fine. You don't need to stare like that"

"Oh uh, sorry. I just.. damn. You scared me." Sami looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you about Jimmy sooner. I literally couldn't."

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I can't even wrap my head around everything but i don't blame anyone except Jacobs." Dean shrugged a shoulder, "How are you? Did Roman get that wood out of you in time?"

"Yeah. I'm all healed up. I'm good." Whatever Sami was going to say next got cut off when there were frantic knocks on the door. Dean furrowed his brows and got up to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, 200 pounds of muscle was thrown onto him. "Oh my god thank god" Seth was heaving, clawing at Dean to get closer as he embraced him.

Dean stood, frozen in spot. "Uh.. i'm happy to see you too.."

"Sami told me you like.. y'know but i'm so happy you're okay" Seth patted his back and breathed a little sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry that shit happened Dean, you didn't deserve any of that"

"No stop. Just calm down." Dean wiggled out of his grip to look Seth in the eyes, while creating space between them. "I'm alive. That's the main thing. I'm fine."

Seth visibly relaxed a bit and nodded. Sami watched them, a small smile on his face. "Let's go play some basketball or something. Gotta get your energy levels back up dude. Besides, we haven't done that in years."

"Sounds good. Wanna just go over to the park?"

"Sure, they still got the hoops up." Dean sent a quick text to Roman and they left. Grabbing the basketball Dean had stashed away in the closet.

 **X**

"Randy? You here?" Roman called out, opening the door to the other mans house. Randy didn't live right in town, he lived on a little acreage right outside. Roman frowned and stepped inside when he didn't get a response. Closing the door behind him. Slowly walking through the house, it was silent.. until he sensed someone in the backyard.

Roman sighed, now he could smell Randy. He walked closer and peeked out the kitchen window. Randy was chopping up wood, which Roman knew he only did when his head wasn't in the best place. Not knowing if Randy knew he was there or if he was just ignoring his presence, Roman finally opened the back door and leaned against the frame.

Randy immediately stopped mid chop and looked over at Roman. They didn't say anything. Roman was waiting for him to speak first. "Let me guess, you're here to give me shit about what happened with Dolph" Randy finally mumbled, shoving the ax into the block of wood in front of him.

"Well i came by to check on you, but yeah i wanna know what happened between you two" Roman crossed his arms, watching as Randy took off his sweat stained shirt and dabbed at his forehead. "because when he came to my house at 2 in the fucking morning bruised and bloodied all to shit it kind of becomes my business. He barely told me anything" Roman glared at him as Randy pushed past him to go inside.

"I wasn't in a good mood. He told me to get some of the anger out.. i went too far" Randy didn't even look at Roman as he pulled out two bottled of water from the fridge. Handing one to the Samoan.

"Don't worry, i'm fine now. Sasha stayed up all night with me. I think she was worried i'd go and kill shit" Randy shrugged, taking a sip of the cold water.

"Is she sleeping?" Roman asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. His eyes still locked on Randy.

"Yeah, i'm supposed to wake her up in a few hours i think"

"Man she's such a little life saver" Roman chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Randy cracked a smile and sat down beside him. "You should have seen her with Dean while you weren't here. She adores him"

"I'm glad. Honestly i knew they'd end up being close. But Dolph said you were frustrated last night.. what's going on with you?" Roman frowned. "The last thing i need is to lose you too"

That made Randy pause and look over at him to make eye contact. "You won't ever lose me Rome. I don't know, after all that shit with Dean.. seeing how you were acting with him, and everything that happened it just kinda stung y'know? Don't get me wrong, i'm happy he's alive. For your sake and i don't mind him but fuck, i'd give anything for that to happen to me.. go back 8 years, do things differently so they could still be here." Randy's voice cracked but he covered it up by clearing his throat. "It's just not fair."

"Randy look at me" Roman tried his best to keep his voice steady. "What happened that night.. was horrific. And you need to stop thinking about it constantly. I was with you the whole time, i still have nightmares about it, you know i loved them just as much as you did. But it happened and you can't do anything about it now. Don't ever think you're alone. You have me and Dolph and Sasha.. and even Dean if you let him in. He's better company that you might think. No more beating Dolph up. He's fragile." Roman gave him a light smile, his tone lightening up the mood a bit.

"I know. You're right. Thanks Ro." Randy nodded, running a hand across his face. He never was good with serious conversations. Or talking about his feelings, it was always something he'd rather just avoid.

Suddenly a quiet little sniffle was heard from the top of the stairs. Roman and Randy both cocked their heads. "Sasha get down here baby girl" Roman smiled as she came down the stairs slowly. "What's wrong?" he held a hand out for her.

"Nothin. I just really love you guys." she smiled sheepishly and gave Roman a tight hug before moving over to Randy, sitting on his lap.

"What woke you up?" Randy frowned, rubbing her back gently. She still looked tired, could barely keep her eyes open. "I'm hungry. And i heard Rome. Didn't wanna miss him" Sasha yawned, "How's Dolph?" she glanced over at Roman.

"He's good. I'm pretty sure all of his bruises are healed up. Nothing serious." Roman reassured both of them. Not wanting Randy to feel more guilty about everything that happened. He was stronger than Dolph. So whenever they fought Dolph was the one that got the shit kicked out of him, never the other way around.

"I feel horrible" Randy groaned. "I'll go see him later"

"Don't worry about it. He's not mad at you. He would have told me, but yeah you should go check on him. Oh i almost forgot, i'm taking Dean out tomorrow you guys wanna come? Might help him relax. He needs to let out some of that built up energy"

"Sure. Has he been eating properly?"

"Uh.. yeah. That's the other thing, he's eating really well.. like too well. And i think he's starting to really like blood that's not just mine.." Roman scratched the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath before lifting up his sleeve to show Randy and Sasha his wrist. "Don't worry, i allowed him. He didn't black out and attack me. This one just isn't healing as quickly as before"

His skin was purple and broken. Yet the very noticeable little teeth marks were almost bubbling, like he got a really bad burn. "Holy fuck Roman" Randy's eyes were wide, Sasha quickly got up so Randy could grab onto Romans arm. "Why does it look like this?"

"I have no clue. But it'll heal, i'll be fine. I'm gonna go see Cass and Enzo and let them know what happened. Let them check this out" Roman pulled his hand back and carefully covered his wounded wrist again. Sasha and Randy were still staring at him, but he ignored their worried expressions. "I better get going. You guys should go see Dolph soon. I'll call you later" Roman got up and hugged Sasha, giving her a reassuring kiss on the top of her head.

 **X**

"Okay i totally beat both of you" Dean boasted as he opened the front door. Seth and Sami close behind.

They had spent almost all afternoon in the park, playing multiple rounds of basketball. It was nice, felt like old times. Before they all become.. this. He'd never admit it, but Dean knew this was exactly what he needed right now. "No you didn't Ambrose" Sami snorted, playfully shoving Dean. He just smirked and set the ball down before going to grab 3 bags of blood. He knew he needed to get more soon, unsure of how many he had left at Romans.

"So you don't mind blood anymore.." Seth asked cautiously as he watched Dean open the bag.

"Nope. Weird right"

Seth looked at Sami and then back at Dean. "Yeah. Weird."

Sami shrugged, not really understanding what was going on. So Dean finally got used to blood, what was so odd about that? He shrugged it off for the time being. "So have you heard from Jacobs?" Dean asked suddenly. Making the air uncomfortably change between the three of them.

"Nope. And his phone is shut up. I don't even know where he could have went. But i doubt he's far." Sami cringed, he could feel himself getting upset again. Never in a million years did he think this would have happened. "I'm going to kill that bastard one day. If it's the last thing i do." Dean growled. "Why was he so jealous? It made him so angry.. i don't get it at all"

"Jimmy.. he's special. He's a lot older than he seems, Dean. He's been a vampire for a long fucking time. And as you probably already know, hybrids are very special. Now i'm not saying you're one for sure.. we technically have never dealt with one so we don't know. But many years ago, Jimmy actually tried working with Wolves. Trying to make new hybrids, he wanted all the power and control.. the pack however didn't like that. But they stood by him until the new little wolves and vampires could get the blood into their systems. What they learned was not everyone could handle the mixing bloods, eventually all the little test subjects died. One by one."

Seth stopped, letting Dean soak that up. he was trying to understand.

"It was absolutely horrific. A complete war zone. Jimmy went into a dark place mentally. Filled with rage.. blaming the innocent wolves, he claimed it was because of them. That their blood was toxic. So he killed them all and left town. He's obsessed with the process itself. He wishes he could become one.. even thought he'd never try it on himself because he's seen the results if it doesn't work. He understands the consequences. But you have to remember, back in that time the term 'hybrid' didn't even exist. The thought itself was heinous. No one was allowed to even bring it up"

Sami finished the story for him. They've heard it many times, knowing it off by heart. But no matter what, it always sent chills down their spines. Dean just sat there, staring at his hands. He'd never thought in a million years he'd be listening to this. "Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?"

"It wasn't safe to. I wanted to tell you everything.. but i just couldn't. For your safety and ours." Sami motioned between himself and Seth.

"So when you two got turned.."

"He _chose_ us. Because he said we were special.. that's what he always said. We had no choice or say in the matter. I think at some point he did want to try it out on us but i'm glad he didn't. Now we're stuck in this mess."

"That's so fucked up" Dean mumbled. "But uh, wow. Thanks for telling me all that. And thanks for today"

"You deserved to know. I'm glad we finally got to tell you." Seth patted his shoulder. Dean smiled at him and looked back to Sami. "I think i'm gonna head over to Romans."

"Okay dude. We gotta go check on Paige. Make sure to call me later" Sami got up from his spot on the couch. Seth followed him to the door. "Will do. Stay safe. Please" Dean bit his lip and gave Sami a quick hug.

Once they left, Dean let out a little sigh. Finding the quietness comforting. For once it didn't feel like it was eating him alive. Shoving himself away from the door, Dean pulled out his phone and texted roman. Letting him know he was going to be at his place soon. Stopping to sniff himself, he grimaced. "Better change"

He knew he smelt like sweat, Sami.. and Seth.

 _ **And there we go! Finally know more about Jimmy eh. I'll try not to be so late with the next update. I've been so sick i haven't had a chance to do anything. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! Thank you x**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own no on mentioned in this story**_

 _ **Hey guys! Oh my gosh it's been a few weeks and i feel so bad. I'm trying to get back on my grind so i hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty fun.**_

Dean made his way over to Romans house after he got changed and washed up a bit. The door was already open so he just walked in. The smell of pizza was wafting through the air and it turned his stomach. "Rome" Dean called out as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

"I'm upstairs"

Dean took his coat off and made his way up the stairs. Roman was in the bathroom, trimming his facial hair. His hair was wet so he must have just gotten out of the shower as well.

"Hey babe" Dean smirked and walked up behind him, placing a little kiss to his shoulder.

"How was your day?" Roman put his razor down and turned around in his grasp. Cocking his head as he wiped a hand through Deans hair.

"It was good. Actually it was fun. I spent it with Sami.. and Seth" Dean chewed on his lip and held his breath. Romans face hardened immediately at the mention of Deans ex. It upset Dean, "Don't worry Ro. Nothing happened."

Roman eventually nodded. His jaw was still clenched, "Okay. What did you guys do?" his hands came up to play with the bottom of Deans shirt.

"We played basketball. And just hung out i dunno. It was nice. I felt so normal again. But they told me a bit about Jimmy's past.. so that was interesting i guess." Dean shivered when he felt the heat of Romans hands grazing his stomach.

"Well i'm glad you had fun" Roman smiled, "Oh really? Good. I'm glad they told you some of that shit. I don't know as much as them obviously but i was going to. Or get Cass and Enzo to." he stopped, leaning in to place a soft kiss onto Deans lips. "Can i ask you something?" the Samoans voice was so soft, Dean could barely hear him.

The blond frowned, "Of course" he pulled himself closer. Wrapping his arms loosely around Romans neck.

"Now that you and Seth are on good terms again.."

Dean knew what he was getting at. So he shook his head and shushed him. "No. No stop. I want you. I have no feelings left for Seth. It's all about you baby" he smiled and cupped Romans face with a hand. Forcing the Samoan to make eye contact. "But i smelled pizza. So go eat" he moved away and let Roman go downstairs. Hearing his boyfriend breathe a little sigh of relief.

"Stop staring at my ass Ambrose. I can feel you." Roman called from the bottom of the stairs

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed, "But it's so cute."

When they got down to the kitchen, Roman opened the box and put two slices on his plate. Getting a bag for Dean who was sitting at the table watching his every move. "So did you go and see Cass and Enzo today?" Dean asked, opening the bag.

"Yeah, i filled them in on everything.. and to say they freaked out would be a huge understatement. Like if Cass, 'Zo AND Carmella could have collective aneurysms.. it would have happened.. if they weren't already dead but you get my point" Roman grimaced and took a bite out of his pizza. "But i told them i'd get you to go visit soon"

Dean nodded and picked at his finger. "I feel like a asshole for scaring everyone.."

"Of course people were worried" Roman frowned

"I'm not used to anyone actually caring. It feels weird." Dean shrugged, finishing off the blood in his hands. Roman looked at him again frowning. And glaring at the empty bag. "Well you have a lot of us that do. Never forget that"

"Do you think i'm better now?" Dean looked up at him, a hopeful look on his face. But Roman knew it was masking whatever he really felt. "I mean i feel better.. but Rome i feel weird.."

"I'm not sure baby. But we're going out tomorrow so you can run around and maybe try to shift as much as possible. Then we'll see" Roman wiped his hands off and moved over to Dean. "Change your eyes for me" he kneeled in between Deans legs. Dean did as he was told, closing his eyes momentarily before slowly opening them. They instantly changed, turning red. That was his wolf. "Good boy. Now think of my blood"

Dean groaned, not even knowing his eyes changed. Flickering back to black.

"You're so perfect" Roman smiled, standing up to kiss Dean. He couldn't help but groan, pulling the wolf onto his lap. "We should get to bed." Roman mumbled. Pecking Deans lips one more time before getting up and going to the fridge, grabbing Dean another bag in case he needed it later. They turned the lights off and walked up to the bedroom hand in hand. Roman handed him the blood bag as Dean crawled onto the bed. He couldn't help but grimace at the thick, red liquid. Even though it tasted better now he fucking hated it. Unless it was coming from Roman.. now that was a different story.

Roman took his shirt off before padding over to Dean. Noticing the change in his expression right away. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, i'm fine. Just thinking." Dean smiled, making grabby hands at the Samoan. Roman didn't fully believe him but decided to let it go for the time being. Allowing Dean to pull him on top of his body. Roman put his hands on either sides of Deans head to brace himself as Dean nipped and suckled on his neck.

"Fuck.." Roman groaned, slipping a leg in between Deans. One of Deans hands trailed down Romans body, lightly scratching the soft skin.

"Dean stop sucking on my vein" Roman whispered, circling his hips slightly. Eliciting a raspy moan to escape Deans mouth. "You just smell so good.."

Romans heart sped up, he really didn't know how to respond to that, but he knew Dean could feel his heart rate change pace. So he calmed himself down to the best of his abilities. "Have you ever.. y'know" Dean pried himself away from Romans neck long enough to make eye contact. Roman cocked his head, not really understanding what Dean was getting at until he felt a hand gently cup his ass. His breath got caught in his throat

"I have. A long time ago.." Roman tried to steady his voice before kissing Deans shoulder

"Let me guess, Dolph?"

"Only a few times. When we were drunk or if he talked me into it" Roman lifted his head again, pursing his lips when he saw the look on Deans face. "If you're trying to ask if i'd ever let you, then yes i would."

Deans face lit up completely, "Really? There's no hesitation there?"

"I'm serious. I love you. I trust you.. so if you wanna fuck me.. fuck me" Roman smirked, leaning down to kiss Deans neck a few times before moving to his lips. Groaning into it when Dean pushed his groin up against his. "Can i?" Dean grabbed the waistband of Romans shorts. Roman nodded and lifted his hips, allowing Dean to pull them and his underwear down. He sat up on his heels and pulled at Deans sweatpants, tossing them to the other side of the bed when he got them off.

Dean quickly flipped them over without a problem. Roman made a mental note to stop forgetting how fast and strong the blond could be when he wanted to. "Are you sure you want to? I mean you could always just fuck me.. Rome i can smell how nervous you are" Dean traced his fingers over Romans muscular chest.

"I want this. It's just been a while.. like years. I want you" Roman chewed on his lip and ran his hand down his body to grasp his hardening dick. Slowly stroking it, making a show for Dean.

Dean groaned to himself and reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube he knew Roman had. "Get on your hands and knees" Dean whispered, trying his hardest not to touch his own member. This was just too hot. Roman did as he was told, he actually found himself getting nervous being on full display -literally- in front of Dean.

"That's my boy" Dean licked his lips, slapping one of Romans butt cheeks softly

Roman had his face buried in the pillows, waiting for Dean to do something.. anything until he heard the cap of the lube getting popped open. "No wait come here" Roman wiped the hair off his face, watching through the corner of his eye as Dean crawled over to him and sat on his knees. Roman grinned before grabbing Deans thighs and pulling him closer to lick at the head of his already leaking dick.

"Fuck Ro.." Dean groaned, closing his eyes. Roman hummed and took the pink head into his mouth. Tracing the vein underneath with his tongue as he bobbed his head. "God damn you're too good at this" the blond moaned, grabbing at Romans hair. Roman smiled at the praise and let go of Dean, kissing the inside of his thigh. "Fuck me"

Dean nodded and got behind him once again. Roman spread his legs a little wider, literally jumping when he felt Deans tongue lap over his entrance. He can't even remember the last time someone did this to him and fuck it was perfect. He didn't even notice his claws had extended themselves. Dean noticed and smirked against him, straightening his tongue to slowly slip into him. The noise Roman made helped boost Deans confidence as he swirled his tongue around the tight heat before pouring a glob of lube onto his hole and fingers.

Replacing his tongue, it didn't take long to slip in 3 fingers. Making sure to open him up nicely. The last thing Dean wanted was for this to hurt or make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

"I want you Dean" Roman reminded him. Moaning as Deans fingers went deeper.. but not deep enough. Dean nodded and took his fingers out, pouring excess lube onto his dick. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing in. Letting out a loud, raspy moan as soon as Roman cursed and arched his back some more.

"I'm in" Dean kept his breathing even, his hands slightly shaking. Once Roman was comfortable and adjusted to Deans girth, he managed to hiss out something Dean took as "move" so he pulled out almost completely and pushed back in with one swift thrust. "Oh.. oh my god" Roman panted into the pillow. He could faintly hear Dean cooing to him and asking if he was okay.

Dean felt his body heat up as he grabbed Romans hips, once Roman was fully bottomed out and opening up easily for him, Dean began pounding into him. They were making the bed shake and hit the wall, but that was the least of their worries. Dean could feel himself getting closer and he knew Roman was as well. The feeling of being in Romans tight heat was too much to handle.

Dean pulled out and flipped them over. The Samoan let out a little gasp when he was suddenly on his back. Yeah, Dean was strong. Really strong. "I wanna see you" Deans face softened, he stared at Romans claws for a moment but didn't say anything. He bent Romans legs back and leaned in to kiss him as he buried himself inside again. When Roman groaned, Dean took it as a chance to deepen the kiss. Slipping his tongue into the Samoans mouth.

His thrusts became frantic and fast, knowing he was hitting Romans spot with every thrust. When he opened his eyes again, Roman was already staring at him.. his eyes had changed, and the look alone shocked Dean but he ignored it. So he flicked his tongue over Romans bottom lip before moving down to his neck.. to that spot on his neck.

"You can smell it.." Roman grit out. He felt like he couldn't breathe but it was good. So good

"It smells fucking delicious"

Roman chuckled, reaching down to stroke himself in time with Deans hips. "Are you gonna cum baby?" Roman moaned, feeling his eyes roll back into his head

"Fuck. Yeah" Dean kissed the little vein a few times, making Roman shiver. "Let go. Please i don't wanna do it without you"

And that's all it took, a few more rough thrusts and they both came. Roman could feel Deans release coating his walls as he made a mess on his hand and both of their stomachs. They were both out of breath, but it was the good kind. Their hair was sticking to their foreheads but they really didn't care how sweaty and gross they were at the moment.

"I love you so much" Roman finally found his voice. Wiping his hand through Deans hair, messing it up even more. Dean collapsed on top of him and buried his face in the crook of Romans neck. "Bite me" Roman closed his eyes, feeling Deans body stiffen. A little _what_ was muffled and Roman pursed his lips. "Bite me" he repeated. "I'll be fine."

Dean picked his head up and made eye contact. His eyes already starting to flicker. "Are you.. uh really?" Dean tried to ask, but his voice wavered as his fangs already started making themselves known.

"I trust you. I know you can control yourself" Romans voice was gentle and calm, it made Dean feel a bit better. Dean had unshed tears in his eyes. He angrily wiped at them when they spilled. Roman cupped his face and placed little kisses all over. "Do it"

Deans eyes went dark as he snarled, his fans peeking out as he kissed Roman again before moving down to his neck. As soon as he got to the vein.. he almost lost all the control he had, but this was Roman. He couldn't hurt him. He wouldn't ever hurt him. He kissed the spot again and lapped at it, feeling Roman calm down instantly.

Dean was in disbelief this was happening. It was actually happening.. he couldn't fuck up. He tried not to over think as he slowly sunk his growing fangs into the flesh. Roman hissed, grabbing onto Deans waist as the pain washed over him. Dean groaned, clawing at Romans shoulders. The blood kept flowing, it was different than the blood from a wrist. He could literally feel the pulse and Romans heart was racing. Some time passed, Roman didn't know how long it took before he could feel Deans grip loosen completely.. and then he stopped sucking.

Roman furrowed his brows and moved Dean gently, he was asleep. He actually passed out. But his face was glowing and he looked content. So Roman laid him down and hissed as he felt his neck. "Fuck" he mumbled to himself and slowly got off the bed, rushing to the bathroom to cover the wounds. His wrist had finally healed over, but he still wanted to cover it as well. His neck would probably heal differently and he was prepared for it. Roman washed his stomach off, totally forgetting about the dried up cum and wet another cloth to wipe the excess blood off his neck.

Peeking back into the bedroom, Dean was snoring softly. His face buried into the pillow. It was now 3 AM, Roman knew he had to get some sleep but he really wasn't tired. So it was going to be a long night. Groaning to himself, Roman made sure he wasn't still bleeding before turning the light off and going back to Dean. As soon as he got into bed, Dean rolled over and grabbed onto him. Roman chuckled and kissed his forehead.

 **X**

 _Dean opened his eyes, the stench of the room waking him up.. and the fact that he was laying on concrete. he couldn't feel his leg and his hand was sitting in something wet. "What the fuck.." he cursed to himself and tried to look around, but it was dark. Pitch black. He definitely wasn't with Roman anymore._

 _"Roman?" Dean yelled.. but got nothing in reply. "Where am i.." the panic started to set in now. And that's when he heard a dark chuckle coming from just a few feet away in the shadows. A chill ran up Deans spine. He knew that laugh. "Jacobs.. what the fuck did you do?" Dean spat, feeling around him just in case._

 _"I just wanted to talk. I know we really didn't get the chance to do so when i sliced your throat open.." Jimmy crept closer, slowly stalking towards him._

 _'What did you.. Where the fuck is Roman?" Dean growled, looking around frantically even though it was no use_

 _"Oh you and your little wolf. Don't worry. He's.. resting. No need to worry" Jimmy smirked. It wasn't until he got up in Deans face when Dean noticed the blood that covered his face and hands._

 _"No no no no no" Dean's mind was racing. "What did you do" he repeated. His voice cracking with every word spoken_

 _"His blood sure does taste good. I can see why you enjoyed it so much" Jimmy licked his lips. Circling Dean. "Do you see what you've done Ambrose? We could have had it all. All you had to do was join me. But no, you'd rather play house with that fucking dog. And now he's gone. Sami? He's gone. Seth? Well let's face it, you don't give a fuck but he's gone. Everyone is gone. But damn. I feel bad for you. I mean, you have the power of the wolf and stability of the vampire running through your veins. And you don't even appreciate it. How pathetic is that"_

 _"They didn't fucking turn me on purpose. Because of you i was already basically dead you psycho freak" Dean screamed, trying his best to keep the tears from free falling but it didn't work._

 _"It's not fucking fair that your body took it! It took the bites and accepted them" Jimmy spat. His voice raising just enough to startle Dean. Deans arm was bleeding, so Jimmy kneeled down in front of him and ran his finger against the wound. gathering some blood on the tip to suck into his mouth."You're a monster. Learn to accept it"_

 _"No i'm not" Deans eyes changed and his claws subconsciously made their way out. He gathered up the strength with how upset he was. He couldn't control it. With a low growl, all it took was 5 seconds and a snap of a neck.. before the world went dark and Dean felt his body hit the ground once again._

 ** _So.. got any words for me? I know that ending was intense but so much fun to write. Hope y'all liked this one! Don't forget to review and let me know. Wanna hear what you guys think! x_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **I'm back! Again! So sorry for the late chapter, i kept getting stuck on it but i forced myself to sit down and finish it. Enjoy! (Sorry if it's short)**_

"Dean! Wake up!"

Was the first thing Dean heard when he was startled awake. His heart racing, a layer a sweat covering his forehead. His eyes had changed on their own, but once he came to all he saw was Roman.. who's eyes were wide and twinkling with unshed tears. "What happened.. oh my god you're alive" Deans breath got caught in his throat as he tackled Roman. He could feel Romans heart rate.. it was spiked far too high.

Both of them were shaking. From the corner of his eye, Dean saw a lot of spilled blood on the floor and it made me cringe. "What.." his voice wavered as he spoke.

"You wouldn't wake up.. you were screaming" Roman wiped at his eyes

"But Jimmy.. he hurt you.. i saw the blood.. and it was all my fault" Dean whimpered and watched as Roman shook his head. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Baby it was a nightmare. Look, i'm fine. You're fine.."

Roman sighed when he heard a mumbled _fuck_ before Dean buried his face into the crook of his neck. "You were moving around so much, you knocked that blood bag off the nightstand and it exploded" Roman whispered. Keeping his voice as gentle as possible as he rubbed Deans back, trying his best to calm him down.

"Why is he still in my head? He hurt you.. i snapped his neck so easily.." Dean's body started trembling again. Roman could feel his chest getting wet from tears.

"Calm down. He didn't touch me. You didn't do anything wrong. It was a bad dream. Let's go downstairs"

"Can you call Sasha?" Dean wiped furiously at his tears and looked up at Roman. God he hated crying. Made him feel far too weak. But he was scared and upset, so this time it was acceptable.

Roman glanced at the clock, it was 6 in the morning.. she'd still be sleeping, but it's not like he'd never woken her up before. "Yeah i'll call. See if she can come over. Come on big man" he got off the bed and grabbed Deans hand. They put shorts on and made their way downstairs. Dean immediately went to the living room and made himself comfortable. Cocooning himself in the blankets on the couch. Roman chuckled and grabbed his phone, dialing Sasha's number.

It took a few rings, she finally answered. "Hello" she muttered, sounding both tired and angry

"Hey baby girl" Roman wiped a hand through his hair and leaned against one of the kitchen walls.

"What's up Romie?" Sasha yawned

"Can you come over? Dean had a.. uh bad dream and he wants you"

Sasha paused, "Is he okay?" when Roman didn't respond, she rolled out of bed. "I'll be right over"

"Thank you" Roman chuckled when she grunted and hung up. He grabbed himself a bottle of water and contemplated getting Dean another bag of blood. He didn't get to drink the other one.. he might be hungry. Roman shrugged and grabbed one of the half empty bags just in case. When he got back to the living room, he sat beside Dean and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" Deans voice was quiet. He tried to force a smile to his face for Roman but it didn't really work. Roman saw right through it. So the Samoan leaned over and placed a few kisses on Deans face. Earning a light chuckle from the blond. "You're so cute" he grinned and cupped Romans face for an actual kiss.

When they broke apart, they sat there talking until Sasha arrived. Roman trying his hardest to get Deans mind off of everything. Until there was a knock on the door, Roman got up to answer it. Sasha looked tired, her hair still messy, she was wearing an oversized sweater with pajama pants. He definitely woke her up.

Roman pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head as she yawned. "I snuck out of Dolph's. He was sleeping and i didn't wanna wake him up. But i left him a note" she snuggled into his chest momentarily before she leaned back, Roman nudged his head to the couch. She nodded and took her coat off.

Sasha slowly walked over to Dean and gave him a reassuring little smile. "Hey big man" she whispered. Dean looked up at her and sniffled. "Wanna tell me what the bad dream was about? If you feel like talking about it" she motioned for him to scoot back so she could join him. Dean nodded and moved, when she sat down he put the blanket on her as well.

Roman watched them and smiled to himself as he locked the door and decided to go upstairs to clean up the blood. Giving them some privacy.

"I honestly don't know.. Jimmy was there and he hurt Roman.. he had blood everywhere..and he said i was a monster. I'm not a fucking monster" Dean quickly found himself getting worked up again.

"Shh it was nothing more than a bad dream. Calm down. You're not a monster nor will you ever be one. I know that. You know that. Roman knows that. There's nothing wrong with you" Sasha ran a hand through his hair and tried her best to relax him again. "Get some sleep. I'll stay here with you okay" she rolled over to the best of her abilities, watching as Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He was pressed up to the back of the couch.

Sasha sighed, she could hear Roman rustling around upstairs, but Dean was oblivious to it as he fell asleep faster than she thought he would. She let out a low growl, signaling for Roman to come downstairs. Which he did not too long after. He looked over at Dean and frowned. "So what happened?" she asked.

"We went to bed and i allowed him some of my blood since it's been a while and it's still good for him.. i woke up to him screaming out, he sounded like he was in bad pain. And he wouldn't wake up.. i was scared he was going to attack me.. but when i got him to wake up he was scared and broke down. Like he knew he was having a bad dream, that fucker is still in his head." Roman didn't mean to talk to quickly, but Sasha knew what he was saying nonetheless. He groaned and sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Sasha moved over a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't worry Ro. He'll be okay"

"I hope so. We gotta figure out what to do. But get some sleep. We'll go out to the woods later" Roman kissed her temple as she let go of him and moved back to lay on the couch. Roman chuckled at how Dean blabbed in his sleep and threw his arms around Sasha. "Look at you. Stealing my man" he teased, getting up.

Sasha grinned and shrugged a shoulder. "Sorry babe"

"Little shit" he mumbled under his breath and went back up to his room. Attempting to get a few more hours of sleep in.

 **X**

Roman woke up hours later to someone jumping on him. No two people jumping on him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Only to see Dean and Sasha sitting over him, smiles on their faces. "Sasha you're corrupting Dean already" he mumbled. Yelping when Sasha pinched his side.

"Am not!" Sasha pouted and looked at Dean for help

"She isn't. We're equal shitheads" Dean chuckled. "Rome get up" he ran his hands across Romans chest until the Samoan sat up.

"Yeah i'm hungry make some pancakes or something" Sasha grinned and poked him in the ribs a few times just to be extra annoying on purpose.

"What time is it?" Roman pulled Dean down for a quick kiss

"Noon. We haven't been up that long either. You looked like you were having a really good sleep so we didn't wanna wake you up" Dean kissed his cheek and sat up, getting off the bed. Pulling Sasha with him. "Come on baby" he yelled over his shoulder as he and Sasha went downstairs.

Roman groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Fuck" he quickly got up to check his phone. The text he was waiting for, he got. It made his heart race a bit. This was either going to end well.. or piss Dean off when he found out. But he'd need to get over it. Roman honestly didn't know what he was doing but he needed to learn more. He could hear Dean and Sasha talking downstairs so he decided to join them.

After breakfast, Roman called Dolph and Randy to let them know they'd be leaving soon. Roman packed a bag and they were off. Sasha was wearing one of Deans old shirts, since she didn't get a chance to go home and change into anything that could get dirty.

Roman finally got them out of the house and packed into the car. It didn't take long to get out to the cabin, Randy and Dolph were already outside waiting. "There you are" Dolph chuckled when Sasha bounced into his arms. The amusement written on his face.

Roman patted his shoulder and went to unlock the cabin door.

"Okay Ambrose. You wanna run?" Randy spoke up and turned his attention towards Dean. The blond was clearly nervous, he didn't even try to hide it.

"I guess. What do i do?" Dean straightened up, trying to calm his nerves.

"Just get into your zone. Close your eyes. Find the wolf. You need to let it out.. keep the vampire in" Dolph ushered him. Dean did as he was told and closed his eyes. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and it really didn't help anything.

"Okay baby. Open up" Roman was now standing in front of him. Dean could feel his breath tickle his skin

Dean whimpered, letting his claws extend as his eyes went from blue to red. "Good. I'm gonna wait here. Go with them" Roman cooed. Dean pouted and nodded reluctantly. Dolph grabbed onto his waist, leading him away. Randy gave Roman a weird look before grabbing Sasha's hand.

They disappeared into the trees. Leaving Roman to stand there alone, still leaning against the hood of his car. He could hear howls coming from between the trees.. and a loud squeak that sounded like someone had choked on water.. Dean.

Roman threw his head back and laughed, until his senses picked up a vehicle driving onto the lot. His blood ran cold. But he shook it off and crossed his arms. The car soon parked by Roman. He looked over and watched as Hunter shut the engine off and stepped out. "Didn't think i'd be hearing from you again. Especially asking if i could come see you" Hunter smirked, taking his sunglasses off his face.

"Trust me. I didn't think i'd be calling you either. But uh, some shit happened and i didn't know who else to go to" Roman frowned, rubbing a hand across his face. Hunter nodded, he could smell the others, Hear them running around and laughing together.

"Dean. He's.."

"Why didn't you tell me he needed to die in order to fully turn?" Roman kept his voice low, but it was full of frustration.

"Because i didn't know if it would work or not. I've known many people who are now buried in the ground because they died on purpose.. and they stayed gone. Like i've said. It depends on their bodies. Your boyfriend has a strong body. Strong willed."

Roman tried to talk, but Hunter stopped him. "Don't even start. I know you guys are dating. So wanna tell me what happened?" he turned to look at Roman, crossing his arms in the process.

Roman looked down at the ground and sighed. "Long story short? Dean got his throat slit. He was.. gone for over an hour. But then he just kind of came back. He remembered almost everything. But he was freaked out. He knew he had died. Now he's having nightmares and he finally likes blood.." the Samoan trailed off. He didn't necessarily want to talk about this outwardly but it was needed.

"Who killed him?"

"Uh his name is Jimmy Jacobs.. i don't know if you've ever heard of him or whatever. He's the one that called you in the first place." Roman furrowed his brows. Watching as Hunter's expression changed. He was clearly trying to think.

"I feel like I've heard that name before. But i'm sorry that happened to Dean. Now about what's going on with him.. you need to be careful. If the nightmares are that bad.."

"So far they've all included me being dead" Roman cringed

"That's his subconscious fucking with him. It doesn't mean he wants you dead or anything. He needs to get all of that shit pushed out of the way, Roman. He died. His body is just coming back. He'll need the time to become fully aware. So he's better with blood finally?"

"Yeah. He'll drink it and try to make it seem like he doesn't enjoy it.. but i know he does. It's still different with mine though. He loves it."

Hunter nodded. "Well make sure he doesn't over do it.. it's really easy to give into that blood lust. The only thing keeping him stable right now is the wolf. Trust me, when i first turned i did some things i could never take back. I didn't have anyone to help control it. Dean does. And if he goes over the edge, you're going to be cleaning up a lot of dead bodies"

Roman felt his blood run cold at that. He's never even thought about the possibility of Dean killing people.. no he couldn't start now. "Shit man. I just wish i knew exactly what to do.. i wish i knew what he was going through so i can actually help. But thanks for coming all the way out here." Roman chewed on his lip and looked awkwardly down at his hands. They could still hear the others. Good.

"No problem. Really, i was passing through anyway. Just on my way home. But i should go before your pack gets back.. don't think it'd be a good idea for any of them to meet me" Hunter chuckled, holding his hand out. "I hope i could help a bit. I know it's hard, but it'll get better"

Roman shook his hand and nodded. "Hope so"

Their said their goodbyes and Hunter left. Roman took a deep breath and howled. Waiting for the others to come back. It didn't take long, Dean came running at him first. Jumping into his arms immediately. "Did you have fun?" Roman chuckled, grabbing onto him and holding his weight by the back of his thighs.

"Yeah and i feel good. Dolph tripped over a fallen tree trunk. But he's alright" Dean blabbed, running a hand through Romans hair to cup the back of his neck.

"Get a room!" was suddenly shouted from behind them. Roman groaned and rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against Deans. A small smile still planted on his face. Randy was trying to hide his laughter as Sasha helped Dolph. He was slightly limping but didn't appear to be in any pain.

"Rome how do you keep up with him? He's so fast it's crazy" Randy wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh trust me. I don't know how i do either. I should have warned you guys" Roman shook his head, gently setting Dean on the ground again. Sasha was by his side in an instant.

"Why didn't you come?" Dean pouted at Roman

"I just thought it'd be fun for you guys to go" Roman lied. "I promise i'll go next time. Don't worry" Roman ruffled his hair and smiled when Dean leaned into the touch. So he brought him closer and kissed the side of his head. Sasha awe'd at them and giggled when Randy and Dolph rolled their eyes at the little display of affection.

"Well we're gonna get going." Dolph spoke up

"Yeah he's coming to the cemetery with me today" Randy cleared his throat

Sasha bounced over to them and gave them hugs. "Call me later. Both of you"

"Of course" they said in unison.

When they left, Roman turned to Sasha and looked her over. "Come get cleaned up. Got clean clothes inside"

Both she and Dean were covered in dirt and leaves. Dean scratched the back of his neck and twitched. Hoping Roman didn't notice.. _he did. Of course._ "Come on" he held a hand out and Dean took it. Sasha already scurried inside. She hated feeling dirty, so she wanted to get changed as quick as possible. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah of course." Dean chewed on his thumb and closed the door when they got inside. Roman was still watching him. Worrying at how paranoid Dean seemed to be all of a sudden. "I'm gonna shower real quick, okay" Dean forced a smile to his face and leaned up to peck Romans lips. Sasha came back from the bedroom, wearing one of Romans shirts. Which was a dress on her. Her hair tied up. She frowned and watched as Dean quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Is he.." she walked over to Roman when he shrugged. "It'll be fine. Stop putting all this pressure on yourself. It'll make you sick" Sasha kissed his chest and made sure he was okay before going over to the couch and patting the space beside her. Roman glanced at the bathroom door again and sighed. He shook his head of any bad thoughts and went to sit with Sasha until Dean was finished.

In the shower, Dean was clawing at his skin. His claws made themselves known before he could stop them. His eyes changed, scaring him when he looked into the mirror. "What the fuck" his head was spinning. Feeling like he was being watched even though he knew he wasn't. Running around had felt great, definitely more needed than he thought. But now, his blood was buzzing. His chest felt heavy and his claws wouldn't retract.

That's when he saw blood running down the drain. The thick liquid make a mess. He gasped and looked around to see where it was coming from, but he couldn't find a source. Dean tried to scream; nothing came out. He didn't know what was going on. "Ro.. Rome.. please" he squeaked as a sharp pain ran up his spine so quickly it almost made him topple over. It forced a growl to escape his throat that was so deep he scared himself. Definitely not knowing he could sound like that.

A minute later, Roman burst through the door. Sasha right behind him, covering her eyes. "What the fuck happened" their chests heaving. Dean felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Did you.. did that come from you.." Roman quickly rushed over to him to shut the water off.

"There was blood in the.. i swear to god.." Deans voice cracked as he looked around. There was no sign of any blood anywhere. What the hell was he seeing.

"Baby.. there's no blood. Calm down" Roman grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Dean. The vampire was trembling. His claws still poking out. Roman winced at all of the self inflicted marks on Deans skin. Although none were deep enough to actually break the skin. "Angel can you go get him a bag please"

Sasha nodded and quickly left. Dean felt the tears stinging his eyes. He refused to let them out. Roman kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. He didn't understand what was going through Deans head right now, but he was going to find out.

 _ **dun dun dun.. sorry for the cliffhanger lol. I hope y'all liked this. It was a pain in the ass but i think it turned out okay. Don't forget to review and let me know! I wanna hear your thoughts/predictions. x**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! Well hope you enjoy this chapter, i'm not sure if it's that long.. but nonetheless. Enjoy!**_

It took almost 20 minutes for Dean to calm down. He still refused to cry, but Roman saw right through it. They stayed sitting beside the tub. Romans arm wrapped tightly around Deans body the entire time. He didn't want to let go. Afraid something might happen if he did. Sasha brought him a blood bag and with some (a lot) of convincing, Dean forced it down. Roman and Sasha stayed quiet, communicating just by little nods of their heads and low grunts.

"My friends are coming to town tomorrow for a few days, so if you don't hear much from me that's why" Sasha finally whispered as she squatted beside Dean, running a hand through his wet hair. Roman nodded and watched as Dean nuzzled into her touch. He couldn't help but smile at it. Their friendship.. they had something special. "But if you need anything i'll be there" she giggled when Dean nudged her closer so he could kiss her face.

"You ready to go get some clothes on Dean?" Roman almost forgot he was still sitting there in two towels. Dean didn't say anything as he nodded and carefully stood up. Feeling his strength come back long enough to stand on his own. But his head was hurting. Bad.

"Can we go home?" his voice cracked

"Of course. Get dressed and we'll go" Roman kissed his temple and motioned for Sasha to hand him the clean clothes he had set down. When she did she left the room to give them some privacy.

Dean dropped his towels and let Roman help him put his pants on. "You can sleep after okay?" Roman cupped his face, grinning when Deans fingers grazed his chest. "Don't be scared. We'll get through this.. you'll be fine" he just needed to make sure Dean knew. So he'd keep telling him until they could look back at all of this and be proud.

Dean nodded and leaned up for a kiss. Roman smiled into it and raked his hands across Dean back. "Love you." he mumbled against his lips.

"Love ya" Dean pecked his lips one last time before pulling away completely to pull his shirt on. It was Romans, so it was baggy. The wolf thought it was adorable. "You should wear my clothes more often" he quirked a brow and grinned. Dean rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Roman out of the way so he could open the door.

Sasha was waiting for them by the door. Smiling when she noticed Dean looked better. Still visibly shaken, but better. "You good?" she made grabby hands at him until he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Will be. Don't worry" Dean tickled her side and turned around when he heard Roman walk up behind them. He just raised a brow and shook his head. "We'll just drop you off at home, yeah?" he asked her as he turned the lights off.

"Yes please" she squeaked when Dean quickly cradled her in his arms and opened the door. Carrying her to the car.

 **X**

Roman and Dean dropped Sasha off and decided to go straight back to Romans house. "So wanna tell me what happened earlier?" Roman mumbled and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean froze momentarily before going to stand in between Romans legs.

Taking a moment to think, he finally took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know.. really. I just felt weird and i could have sworn there was blood everywhere." he paused and shivered, "I felt like i _needed_ to shift. Right there. It was going to let itself out.." he started to tear up involuntarily. His body trembled before he could even try to stop himself.

Roman pulled him down into him, "Shh it's okay. Calm down baby. Maybe when you got your adrenaline working it caused a shift. Which is a good thing."

"It didn't feel like a good thing. It was scary." Dean closed his eyes and tried to relax into Romans arms. "Are you gonna tell me why you didn't come? Don't gotta lie to me Rome"

Roman took a deep breath, now his heart was starting to race. His hand stilled on Deans back. He knew he had to tell Dean that he met up with Hunter.. and that he was still in contact with him sort of. "I.. please don't get angry okay? Promise?"

Dean lifted his head and frowned, "Roman.."

"I got Hunter to come out and talk.."

Deans eyes widened, "Dude what the fuck! You mean that jackass that did THIS to me?" he pushed himself away from Roman and got off the bed. Raking a hand through his hair while tapping his collarbone like he always did when he was mad or anxious.

"I needed someone to talk to! He went through this shit, he knows what he's talking about!" Roman rubbed at his temples and watched Dean pace in front of him. He couldn't think of anything else to say that would make Dean calm down. So maybe he needed to get his anger out. He knew he took a huge risk contacting Hunter, but it felt like he was going through this alone and he just needs to help Dean.

"And he didn't want to meet me?" Dean stopped himself and quickly glanced at Roman

"He didn't think you'd want to meet him.. Dean i'm sorry for hiding it and not saying something to you immediately. I just needed to ask him some things. I'm trying to help you" Roman tried to grab his hand but Dean pulled away quickly. His reflexes were better than ever.

"I'm gonna go to the other bedroom and lay down" with that, Dean left. Roman winced when he heard the door to the spare bedroom get slammed shut. "Fuck" he fell back onto the bed and cursed at himself repeatedly He knew Dean would be upset, but this was important. Hunter was nice enough to at least try and help, so Roman really couldn't pass up the chance. No one else seemed to know what to do or what to even say around him. No one else had to go through this.. but Dean was far too important.

Hours later, Roman got startled awake when he felt someone moving him. "What.."

"You didn't look very comfortable" Dean mumbled and laid him back down on the bed. Roman tried to sit up but Dean pushed him down before moving to sit on his lap. Roman rubbed his thighs and frowned. "I'm sorry. You know i never wanted to piss you off"

Dean nodded and leaned down so he was hovering over Romans face. "I thought about it. I'm not mad anymore. I know you just want to help me.. and i'm really thankful for that. I'm so thankful for you. I'm sorry for storming off like that." he moved to peck Romans lips, which the Samoan happily accepted. His hands found Deans back so he could pull him down fully until Dean was laying down flat against him. Chest to chest. The heat from their bodies radiating between them.

"You know i'd do anything for you. That's why i've been trying so hard. I promise we'll figure this shit out" Roman kissed him again, his tongue slipping into Deans mouth. It got heated quickly, and before they knew it their erections were pressing against each other through their clothes. "Fuck.. fuck Dean" Roman gasped against his neck.

Dean rocked his hips faster, "Want you. Please" he whimpered and placed opened mouthed kisses across Romans neck and jaw. Roman moaned and pushed Deans pants down as much as possible before Dean got off him and took them off completely, helping Roman out of his as well. "You sure?' Roman lulled his head back when Dean ran his hand up his length before moving to the bed side table to grab the lube.

He put it beside them on the bed and scooted down so he could lick the head of Romans dick. He popped the cap and poured some over his fingers before reaching back and circling his own entrance. Pushing in when he got comfortable. Dean moaned around Romans length. Roman groaned and tried not to buck his hips up. Not wanting to choke Dean, but his mouth felt so good on him. His tongue flicking over the underside of his cock with every bob of his head.

And the sight alone of Dean prepping himself.. god he's so in love. Deans face was flushed, he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Roman.

"Yeah that's my boy. Getting it nice and wet" Roman grunted and ran his hand through Deans hair, trying not to pull it. Dean whimpered and bobbed his head faster. Trying to keep his pace as he scissored himself open. When he took his mouth off Romans dick, a string of saliva followed his mouth and it made Roman inwardly groan. He moaned when he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again before scooting up his body and straddling his waist. Roman watched as Dean poured some lube onto his length and held his hips as he slowly sunk down. Stopping when he was fully seated.

"Oh my god.." Dean closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss Roman again. Letting his tongue poke out to lick at his bottom lip before slipping it into the Samoans mouth. He lifted his hips and started bouncing. Their foreheads pressed against each other. Both already panting. Roman let his mouth hand open, watching Dean through his dark lashes. He could stay inside Dean forever if it were possible. So tight and warm.. and perfect. Dean was perfect.

"I.. oh god baby" Roman grabbed his hips as he started bucking up to meet Deans thrusts.

"Harder.. please" Dean lulled his head back as Roman did just that. Hitting Deans spot with every thrust.

"I love you" Roman kept his hand on Deans hip, the other one going to his leaking dick. As soon as Dean felt a hand wrap around him, his head snapped back to Roman. When he did.. just for a second, his eyes turned red. Roman flinched, Dean didn't even seem to notice. Roman brushed it off for the time being and began to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts. All it took was a few more bucks, until Dean was moaning out Romans name. His release making a mess on Romans hand and stomach.

Dean chewed on his lip and bounced himself until Roman came. "Dean oh my go-" Romans chest was heaving as Dean fell on top of him. "Are you okay?" Romans voice was hoarse. He rubbed Deans back and slowly pulled his softening member out of him. Dean mumbled something incoherent and moved to lay in the crook of Romans neck. "Love you too" he managed to yawn before passing out.

Roman tried to sleep after carefully cleaning himself and Dean off but it didn't work well. All he could picture when he closed his eyes was Deans eyes.. his face contorted to the point where he was unrecognizable.. they needed to figure this out.

 **X**

Dean and Roman got woken up the next day to someone banging on the front door. "What the fuck" Dean mumbled and rolled over onto his stomach. Roman forced himself to get out of bed and put some shorts on before he went downstairs. When he opened the door, he was met by Enzo, Cass and a very tired Carmella. "Uh hey guys" Roman wiped a hand through his hair and stepped aside. Noticing immediately how anxious Cass and Enzo seemed to be.

"Where is Dean?" Cass crossed his arms

Roman furrowed his brows, "Upstairs.. what happened?"

Enzo scratched the back of his neck and looked around. "Go look at the calendar"

Cass put a hand on Enzo's chest and watched as Carmella looked around nervously. They could hear Dean shuffling around upstairs. "Rome, can i?" she asked quietly and motioned towards the stairs. Roman nodded before going to grab the calendar that was hanging in the kitchen. He was starting to get anxious. Obviously something wasn't right. He ran a hand through his hair and gave shrugged when Cass raised a brow at him. "I don't get it.."

"What day is it?" Enzo's chest was heavy as he asked

"The 10th.. Seriously what's going on?" Roman needed answered. He felt the anxiety pooling in his stomach, feeling like he was going to be sick.

Cass and Enzo looked at each other momentarily, sharing a silent conversation. "Rome.. the next full moon is in 3 days. Dean hasn't shifted yet. Things are gonna turn really fucking ugly.." Cass tried to keep his voice as low as possible, but they all knew Dean could hear everything they were saying from Romans bedroom.

"You need t' be careful. I heard that when they.. change it can get really brutal really fast. He's gonna wanna kill. The blood lust in him is gonna kick in. There's not much the wolf can do when he's gonna be in the middle of his first actual shift." Enzo added

Roman completely forgot about the full moon. He took a step back and sat on the side of the couch. "So.. it's gonna be worse than before? Now that he has all that blood in him.."

"He died. He's full now. Before it was just in his veins" Cass leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "We're not saying he's gonna go on a murderous rampage but you need to watch him.. and be careful for your own sake. Get your pack with you. The more restraints he has the better. Less dead bodies by the end of the night"

Roman looked down at his hands and nodded slowly.

Upstairs, Dean was pacing around the room. He had heard everything and now his heart was racing. Carmella was watching him as she sat on the bed. "Dean.. you needa calm down. Please"

Dean shook his head and ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair. "They.. they actually think i could kill someone.." his voice was barely a whisper. He heard it crack and winced. Fuck he wasn't going to have a break down. Carmella could see the pain on his face. he was hurt. And scared. "Come here and listen to me" she made sure her voice was stern but still soft. It took a moment, but he finally listened, sitting beside her on the bed.

"They do not think you're any type of monster, so get that out of your head right now. They jus' want to make sure you're going to be alright. With what you're body is going through.. the extra precaution is needed. You need to relax" she grabbed his hands and forced him to make eye contact,"You'll be fine. But you need to get yourself ready. If you let anything take over.. then it's gonna get real messy. Ya hear me?"

Dean just nodded. He actually felt like he was going to be sick.. or pass out. Whatever one came first. "I need to get out of here. I'm sorry" he started heaving as he got out of her grip and ran downstairs. Right past Roman, Cass and Enzo. He barely heard them calling out for him to stop. His blood rushing in his ears blocking out everything.

Dean could feel his legs moving, but he couldn't feel anything else. He didn't even know where he was going.. he just needed air. It wasn't until he stopped at a park on the edge of town. Needing to catch his breath and sit down for a minute. Or 10.

"They think i'm a monster. They want to lock me up.. i'm not a fucking monster" he repeated out loud to himself. "I'll never be like Jimmy." the tears were starting to sting. It was getting dark out now, the moon slowly rising in the sky. He couldn't help but stare at it. If none of this happened.. what would he be doing? but then he never would have met Roman.. the thought alone killed him and made his heart hurt. Roman was everything.

He got interrupted from his thoughts when his senses picked up someone walking around not too far away. He could smell alcohol.. and blood. Fresh blood. Fuck. Dean groaned and closed his eyes before slithering off of the bench. He crept closer to the man, staying in the shadows. Even through the darkness, Dean could see that the man was piss drunk. The pungent smell of whiskey wafting around him. He was almost tripping over his feet with every step. Stumbling as he walked.

Dean groaned when the wind blew towards him and he got a whiff of blood. The man had an opened wound somewhere, probably got into a fight at the bar. He could slowly feeling himself losing it. He couldn't even hear himself think. The blood.. sounded delicious at the moment. He slowly started following him, feeling his fangs in his mouth.

"I'm not.. what the fuck am i doing" it felt like ice got dumped on him when he realized his claws had made themselves known. "I'm not.."

He wasn't aware of what he was doing. Bracing himself on a random building wall in a dirty forced himself to calm down. His chest felt heavy.

 _You fucking idiot go kill him! You know you want too_

His mind was racing. "No shut up shut up" he growled. It came out louder than expected and once again he startled himself. Okay that probably wasn't very smart of him.

 _You want his blood. Stop lying to yourself. Snap his neck and get it over with_

"Shut up! Please.." that's when the tears escaped his eyes as he crouched down. 15 minutes later, he was in the same position. Not trusting himself enough to get up until that man was gone. Far away. It startled him when he heard someone walk up behind him. Immediately knowing that scent without having to turn around. "I almost killed someone.." Deans voice wavered. "I wanted to rip out a innocent persons throat.."

Roman didn't say anything as he slowly stepped closer.

"The voice in my head.. Rome i don't know what i'm doing. I'm so fucking scared. What if i turn into that.."

Roman squatted beside him, trying to hide his frown when Dean jumped as he put a hand on his shoulder. "But you didn't touch him. You didn't kill anyone. You stopped yourself. The temptation is a bitch. We both know you're stronger than it. Dean you need to realize that it only comes out if you allow it. Please stop putting yourself through this shit." Roman kept his voice soft. Comforting.

Dean finally turned towards him, his eyes blood red. "But what if i hurt someone? Or you.. Ro i could never live with myself"

Roman gave him a gentle smile and shook his head. "Never gonna happen. Won't allow it" he paused and took a deep breath. "Wanna know something? Only Dolph and Randy know"

Dean nodded as his hands moved to grab Romans. "I've killed. When i first turned. Some homeless man.. you never get over that. I'm still trying. I don't want this to happen to you. I'm not going to let it."

Deans mouth dropped open at the confession. "Why didn't you.."

"It's not something i like to bring up. Was hoping i'd never have to. It was the worst night of my life." Roman paused and chewed on his lip. trying to find his words. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you nothing bad is going to happen to you. But if something does happen.. i'll be right beside you. I never had that support system. I did shit on my own. So we're gonna get you through this first Moon. And then you'll be fine. You just need to let go. Promise me you're going to let go and allow yourself to shift"

Deans answer was a kiss. He shot up and pressed their lips together. It was needy.. but Roman knew what it meant. Love. Trust. Acceptance.

"Let's get you home. You need to eat" Roman kissed his forehead before getting up and scooping Dean into his arms. Which Dean rolled his eyes at. But Roman smirked at him. They needed to make a plan. This is going to get ugly.

 _ **This took me so long to get out holy crap. But hope it was worth the little wait. Don't forget to leave a review or whatever and let me know what you thought/ what you think is going to happen! Thank you to those who are still keeping up with the story. Not much left!**_


End file.
